A Dad For Gracie
by xxxRKOEnigmaxxx
Summary: Vince is making all of the WWE Superstar have pen pals from a local foster home. Randy is pen paled with a 13 year old girl named Gracie, who has been through a lot.
1. A Pen Pal

Summary: Vince is making all of the WWE Superstar have pen pals from a local foster home. Randy is pen paled with a 13 year old girl named Gracie, who has been through a lot.

**A Dad For Gracie**

Chapter 1

Randy's POV

I was just finishing my work out when John comes in.

"hey Randy, Vince called a meeting, we have 5 minutes to get there."

"ok thanks man, do you know what it's about?"

"not a clue." he laughed and we walked to the room.

When we walked in every Superstar was in there. _man this must be serious._

Vince walked up front. "okay thank you every one for coming, I just got off the phone with one of my good friends Tony and he owns an adoption agency and we thought it would be a good idea for you

guys to write to the kids, some of these kids have been through a lot and it would make them happy if every one had a pen pal."

everyone thought it was a good idea.

"ok so I have a hat full of names so if everyone could come draw a name."

every one ran up there and grabbed a name. I walked up slowly and picked a piece of paper.

It said:_ Gracie Lynn James, age: 13._ every one was excited to do this, and so was I.

"okay so you are going to have a letter ready by tonight and I will deliver them personally." we all nodded and walked out.

John walks up to me "what's your kid's name?"

"Gracie she's 13, what about yours?"

"Danny he's 10."

"ok hey I'm going to get started on my letter."

"okay see ya tonight at the show." he patted me on the back and I went to my locker room.

Dear Gracie,

I'm Randall Keith Orton, but Randy is what I go by.  
I am a professional wrestler. Are you a fan? I was a fan growing up because my Dad and Grandpa was one.  
So Gracie what are your interests? I like that name Gracie, it's very pretty.  
Well I have to get ready for my match, looking forward to writing you.

Love Randy

* * *

** the next couple of chapter are just going to be letters back in forth! i hope u like it!**


	2. Letters

Chapter 2

Dear Randy,

Wow this is going to be interesting, yes I am a fan of WWE. that's the only thing we can watch over here.

I am 13 years old, I might as well get this over with, this is my life story.

I was 3 years old when my parents started to be beat me.

It lasted till I about 5 years old when my neighbors started noticing.

I was put into a foster home, with 2 new parents.

They seemed nice at first, then they started to do sexual things to me.

I called the cops and they sent me back to the foster care, where I have been since.

I get angry easily. I don't talk to people a lot, every time some one comes to adopt someone they always go to pick me, but when they see my history they deny me.

They think I would be a bad child with all that has happened to me.

Some people call me a cry baby because I cry almost every night, I cry because alls I want is a father or a mother that will care for me.

Ok now that, that is out of the way.

My favorite thing to do is draw.

My favorite color is blue,

my favorite food is pasta and my favorite wrestler is you.

Haha I never thought I would be writing to my favorite wrestler.

Well that's just some facts about me, what about you?

I hope I didn't bore you too death with this letter.

Love Gracie.

Dear Gracie,

You did not bore me to death, I am so sorry for what has happened to you.

If I ever see those people I will kill them.

It's not right to do that, they should be dead.

Some day someone will adopt you, it will happen.

Well my favorite color is blue too,

my favorite thing to do is listen to music, or wrestle.

My favorite wrestler is probably my dad and are you sure I'm your favorite, I mean usually 13 year old girls are apart of "cenation"!

I should say anything bad about Cena, he is my best friend, even though he can be a dumb ass.

Oops I shouldn't of put that, your only 13, sorry.

Well nice writing to you, lets keep it up.

Love Randy

* * *

**please review!**


	3. Adopted

Chapter 3

~2 months later~

Gracie's POV

I was finishing up my chores, dumb I don't know why I have to do them because it's my birthday.

Jessie comes in "Hey Jason wants everyone in the basement?"

"why?"

"I do not know, but we should get down there before he freaks."

"yea we don't want him to freak!"

last time he freaked every one got slapped with the belt. I have been writing Randy Orton the past 2 months, he is so awesome, me and him have been coming so close.

I get in the basement and every kid is down there.

I sat on the floor and Jason started talking. "okay you guys have been really good lately so I pulled a few strings and got some visitors."

what?, who would want to come see us? "come on in guys."

John Cena, Tyson Kidd, John Morrison, and like 16 other superstars come in. but no Randy. All the guys run over to their pen pals, and I have no one.

I went up to Jason, "I'm going back up to my room."

"are you sure Gracie, I mean it is your birthday."

"yeah I'm just tired." I walked back up the stairs and that led to my room. I layed on my bed. Wow could this day get any worse?

A couple minutes later I heard a knock at the door. "Jason Go Away."

"Gracie you have a visitor." he poked his head threw the door.

"who?" he opens the door to reveal Randy!

"Randy?" I ran over to him and jumped in his arms, he squeezed me

"Happy Birthday Gracie, sorry I was running late."

"no, don't worry about it."

Randy sat me back on my bed and Jason left. "oh I forgot." he handed me an envelope.

"what's this?"

"just open it."

I opened it and the piece of paper said: _adoption papers._

"you found someone to adopt me?"

"actually I want to adopt you, if that's okay?"

"OKAY? It's better than okay it's freaking Awesome!" I jumped in his arms and he hugged me tight.

"When do you want me to talk to Jason?"

"now please, I want to get out of this place."

"okay lets go, talk to him." he grabbed my hand and we walked into Jason's office.

"Randy, Gracie what can I do for you?"

Randy scratched the back of his head. "Well I want to adopt Gracie."

"Really?"

"yeah, I already think of her as a daughter."

I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"okay let's sign the papers." Jason signed me over to Randy and I was so happy.

Jason looked at me "I'm happy for ya kid, you will be missed."

"thanks Jason." I hugged him and headed back to my room.

Randy helped me pack up my stuff, and he put in his hummer, which he calls it his baby. I went back inside to say bye to every one.

I went up to Jessie "Jess, I'm getting adopted."

"Really that's great, by who?"

"Randy Orton!"

"no way, good luck!"

"thanks bye." I hugged her and went back outside where Randy was waiting. We got in the car and drove off.

"okay you know that we are going to be traveling a lot."

"yeah, I can handle it."

he laughs "okay, I'm going to have a tutor on the road with us so you can still get school work in."

"what?, really?"

"yes, you need an education."

"fine, so where are we going now?"

"well I have the rest of the week off, so we are heading home."

"how long?"

"about 7 hours." I groaned and he laughed.

"can I put the radio on?"

"yeah go ahead." I turned the dial and I'm Yours by Jason Mraz came on.

"I love this song."

"me too." we both started singing it.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it_  
_  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_  
_  
I fell right through the cracks_  
_  
Now I'm trying to get back_  
_  
Before the cool done run out_  
_  
I'll be giving it my bestest_  
_  
And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention_  
_  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_  
_  
I won't hesitate no more, no more_  
_  
It cannot wait, I'm yours_  
_  
Well open up your mind and see like me_  
_  
Open up your plans and damn you're free_  
_  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_  
_  
Listen to the music of the moment babay sing with me_  
_  
I love peace for melody_  
_  
And It's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love loved_  
_  
So I won't hesitate no more, no more_  
_  
It cannot wait I'm sure_  
_  
There's no need to complicate Our time is short_  
_  
This is our fate, I'm yours_  
_  
Scooch on over closer dear_  
_  
And i will nibble your ear_  
_  
I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_  
_  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer_  
_  
But my breath fogged up the glassAnd so I drew a new face and laughed_  
_  
I guess what I'm be saying is there ain't no better reason_  
_  
To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons_

_It's what we aim to do_  
_  
Our name is our virtue_  
_  
But I won't hesitate no more, no more It cannot wait I'm sure_  
_  
Well open up your mind and see like me_  
_  
Open up your plans and damn you're free_  
_  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours_  
_  
Please don't, please don't, please don't_  
_  
There's no need to complicate_  
_  
Cause our time is short_  
_  
This oh this this is out fate, I'm yours!_

The song ended and we smiled.

"Randy thanks for adopting me."

"your welcome, I am happy to have you as my daughter."

I laughed. "Can I call you dad?"

"of course if that's what you want."

"it is." I yawned.

"okay we don't you take a nap and I'll wake you up when we are there."

"ok nighty nite Dad."

he laughed "nite Gracie."

I soon fell asleep.

* * *

**please review! :)**


	4. First Nightmare and Meeting The Orton's

Chapter 4

Gracie's POV

I felt someone nudging me and I heard someone calling my name. I opened my eyes and seen Randy holding the car door open.

"Hey Sleepy head, we are home."

"wow that was fast." I said while rubbing my eyes.

"yeah how about tomorrow we un pack everything, cause I'm tired."

"sure." we walked into his house and it has huge!

"wow."

"do you like it?"

"yes, it's so big."

"I know so how about we hit the sack."

"okay, uhm where am I sleeping?"

"I have an empty room, so you can have that, we can fix it the way you want it tomorrow."

"okay." we walked upstairs and he showed me my room, there was a bed and a dresser in there. He flicked the light on and I went to the bed and curled up on it.

He went over to the closet and grabbed a blanket out of there. He came over to me and tucked me in.

"Thanks for everything."

"your welcome Gracie." he kissed my forehead. "Goodnight Gracie."

"nite Daddy."

"if you need anything I'm right down the hall."

"ok thanks." he shut my light off and left the door open.

A couple minutes later I soon fell asleep again, but not for long. I started to have a bad dream.

I was back into my old home and my dad had just come home.

"GRACIE, WHERE ARE YOU?" my dad stormed up the steps.

I was hiding in the closet I didn't want to get hit again I was scared.

Then the door opened and My dad pulled me out by my hair, and I screamed.

"Please don't."

"you have no right to hide from me, I'm your father." he smacked me upside of the face and I fell to the ground.

He kept kicking my stomach and I kept screaming, and closed my eyes.

Then I felt shaking, I opened my eyes and saw that I was with Randy in my room. I was breathing heavy and tears were dropping.

Randy wrapped his arms around me. "it's okay, it was just a dream." I squeezed him tight, I was still scared for some reason.

He pulled me on his lap and wrapped a blanket around us. I felt so safe in his arms.

My head was leaning against his chest and kept rubbing my back in a soothing way. I finally stopped crying and fell back asleep.

The next morning I woke up and I was still in Randy's arms. I nudged him awake.

He looked down at me "hey are you hungry?"

"yeah a little."

"alright how about you take a shower and I'll make breakfast."

"you make breakfast?"

"yes, I'm actually a good cook."

I laugh. "okay." I went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. I got out and changed.

then I could smell pancakes.

I went into the kitchen. "it smells good."

"they are on the table, dig in."

I ate 2 pancakes and I was full. Randy ate 4, man he is a pig. I helped Randy with the dishes and then I started to put all of my stuff away.

About 15 minutes later Randy walked in "Hey Gracie, My parents and siblings want to meet you, is it okay if they come over?"

"it's you house dad, why are you asking me?"

"well I wanted to be sure with you."

"I'm okay with it."

"okay they should be over in 5 minutes." I nodded and started to draw. I drew a sunset with flowers everywhere.

Then I heard randy say "hey Gracie can you come down here?"

"yeah be right there." I set my sketch book down and walked down the stairs. His family was here.

I walked over to randy and he put his arm around my shoulder. "Gracie this your grandparents Elaine and Bob, and your uncle Nate and Aunt Becky." he pointed them out.

"hi." I said shyly.

Then Becky came over to me "how about you show me your room?"

"okay." we walked up in my room

"wow nice room."

"thanks."

"so are you happy Randy adopted you?"

"you have no idea." I sat on my bed.

"I'm really sorry for what happened to you." randy must've told her.

"nah, don't worry about it."

"I heard your birthday was yesterday what did Randy get you?"

"he adopted me, he gave me a home, he is my father now, that's all I want."

"aw that's so cute, how about I take you too get some Mani Pedi's."

"um, I'm not the girly type."

"oh come on I'll take you shopping too."

"do I have too?"

"yes, I'm not taking no for an answer." ugh some Aunt I have. She grabbed my hand and practically dragged me downstairs.

Becky ran over to Randy "I'm taking Gracie to get a mani pedi and shopping."

then he looked at me. "are you okay with that?"

I sighed "I guess, but I'll be dying of boredom."

Becky gasped "It will not be boring, come on."

"fine." I gave Randy a hug.

"have a good time Gracie."

"yeah I'll try, thanks daddy." I turned around and noticed Elaine and Becky were smiling. I just shook it off.

When Becky and I got in the car I decided to bring it up.

"Hey why were you guys smiling so big when I was hugging Randy?"

"you called him Daddy, it was sweet."

"oh I always call him that."

"well it was just cute to hear you say it." we got to the nail salon and I was hating every minute of it.

After 3 hours of shopping I was completely dead, well not literally. We got back home and everyone was still there.

I walked in with 5 bags in my hands.

Randy came over to me "do you need any help?"

"I think I got it, but thanks." he smiled at me and I put everything in my room. Becky came up to help me put everything away.

I was starting to like Becky, even though she made me go shopping she is actually really nice.

"Hey Becky, do you want me to call you Aunt Becky?"

"Sure." she gave me a hug.

I went back downstairs and Randy was outside with his dad and brother. I decided to ask him when dinner was. I walked out on the deck and he was sitting on the stairs.

I sat on his lap and he smiled at me. "hey."

"Daddy what's for dinner?"

"I can order pizza." my eyes light up he knew pizza was my favorite food. "okay."

he looked up at Bob and Nate. "you guys want to stay?"

"sure why not." I got up and walked back inside to watch TV.

About 20 minutes later the pizza came and we all were sitting at the table eating.

I was going on my 3 piece and I was getting full. I washed my dish and excused myself from the table.

I looked at the time and it was 8 o clock. I went up to my room to get my pj's on.

When I was done, there was a knock on my door. "come in."

Nate walks in, I swear he is Randy's twin, but you can tell he is younger.

"hey, I just wanted to talk to you, you were kind of quiet at dinner."

"yeah I'm kind of shy sorry."

"don't be sorry about it, do you like video games?"

"yeah some."

"do you like Mario Kart?"

"YES, that's my favorite."

he laughed "well Randy has a wii, and I heard it was your birthday." he handed me Mario Kart.

"thank you so much!" I gave him a hug.

"your welcome kid, now that you are my niece, if you need anything you just let me know."

"ok thanks uncle Nate."

"no problem, c'mon lets go try it out." we ran down to the TV Room and started playing.

It was midnight and we were still playing, I kept beating him and he wouldn't give up. A was getting tired and I was falling asleep so I just dropped the controller.

"Hah I won!" uncle Nate said, and I was dozing off.

"Hey Randy, Gracie is asleep."

then I heard footsteps. "I'm going to take her upstairs, are you staying here tonight?"

"yeah, if that's okay."

"your always welcome here." they both laughed.

Then I felt my dad's arms pick me up. I layed my head on his chest and I could feel him walking up the stairs.

He layed me on the bed and pulled the blanket over me.

He kissed my forehead. "goodnight Gracie, I love you."

that made me open my eyes. "I love you too."

"hey I thought you were asleep."

"I was."

"suree."

"hey I was getting sick of beating uncle Nate."

he laughed. "alright get some sleep."

"okay." I gave him a hug and curled up in the blankets.

"night Gracie, if you have a bad dream just come wake me up, or I might be up with Nate still."

"okay thanks Daddy night."

with that I was getting sleepy and ended up falling asleep.


	5. Meeting Dylan and John

_I'm back! Lol, I just got my charger today! :D_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 5

Randy's POV

I just put Gracie to bed and I was in the living room talking to Nate.

"So are you happy you adopted her?"

"yes, she is my life now."

"she's a really nice kid, I cant believe all that stuff happened to her."

"yeah I know if I ever see her Mom, dad or that foster parents, I will kill'em very slowly, and let them suffer."

"I'll help you." we fist pounded.

Then I heard Gracie screaming. Another nightmare, I feel so bad for her.

Nate started to worry. "what's going on?"

"she's having a bad dream I will be right back." I walked up the stairs.

Gracie was moving her bed and kept saying No. I sat on the bed carefully and grabbed her arm.

"Gracie, Gracie, Wake up!" I said about 3 times, then finally she opened her eyes.

She threw her arms around me and I held her close. "it's okay, it's okay, it was just a dream."

"I'm sorry." she tried wiping her tears but they kept reforming.

"for what?"

"For bugging you."

"Don't apologize, you can't help it, and you are not bugging me."

"I still feel bad."

"well don't I'm your father now it's my job to take care of you."

"okay." I kissed her forehead and tucked her back in.

"go back to bed, we have a busy day tomorrow."

"we do?"

"yeah tomorrow is Monday."

"so?"

"Gracie what is on Monday?"

"Monday night ra… oh wow I feel stupid."

I laughed "don't just go back to sleep and we will talk in the morning."

"ok night Daddy."

"night Gracie, if you need me you know where to find me."

"Thanks." I gave her another kiss on the cheek and walked back downstairs.

When I got down there Nate looked at me confused.

"is she okay?"

"yeah, it was just a nightmare she always gets them, she's just adjusting to a new place."

"oh okay, I'm tired night." Nate curled up on the couch and I went upstairs to got bed.

Gracie's POV

"Gracie come on, we have to leave." I heard Randy say but I just rolled back on my pillow and groaned.

Then he start tickling my feet. "Daddy, that tickles."

"that's the point, come on."

"fine." I groaned and got up. I changed into a hoodie and a pair of jeans.

I didn't want to mess with my hair so I just put a baseball cap on. I packed up my stuff in one of my duffel bags and headed downstairs.

Randy was waiting at the door anxiously.

"jeez dad calm down."

"were going to be late let's go." he grabbed my hand and we got into the hummer. About 30 minutes of driving and I was bored.

"daddy, I'm bored."

"well we have another hour to go."

I groaned great. I turned the radio on and livin on a prayer by bon jovi came on and I started singing it.

Randy looks at me. "this song was out before you were born, how do you know it?"

"hey just because I'm young doesn't mean I can't like old rock music."

he laughed and started singing with me. Listening to music sure made time go fast because sure enough we were at the arena.

Randy grabbed his gym bag and we walked in. there was a huge crowd of fans in there.

There starting screaming when he walked in. I smiled, it was kind of funny seeing everyone freak out.

We finally got past them and got to his locker room. He went into the bathroom to get changed.

a couple of minutes later he came out in his ring gear.

"Okay Gracie I have some rules."

"rules, what am I 5?"

"no, but your still 14 and that means your still a kid."

"fine, what are they?"

"1. Don't leave this room unless I say so, and 2. Do not answer the door, unless it's me."

"okay."

he looked at the clock "okay I have to go my match is next, you can watch on the TV."

"okay good luck." I gave him a hug, which I regretted "ewww, baby oil." I wiped my hand on my shirt.

He laughed and walked out. I turned the TV on and Sheamus was in the ring babbling on how he is the best.

Then my Dad's music goes off and the crowd jumped to their feet. I lost interest and I was bored.

I can't leave the room what am I suppose to do? I looked at the screen and they were still talking and it looks like they are going to have a match.

I could sneak out for a little bit then, come back before he notices.

I shut the TV off and walked into the hall way. I was hungry so I went to catering.

I grabbed an apple and sat down at one of the tables.

Then I seen a kid my age walk in. he had black short hair and gorgeous blue eyes.

He looked at me and I blushed and looked away. He grabbed a piece of pizza and walked over to me. I was freaking out because he was so cute.

He looked at me "do you mind if I sit here?"

"no go ahead." I smiled at him.

"so what's you name?"

"Gracie, what's yours?"

"Dylan."

"so what brings you too WWE?"

"my dad. U?"

"my brother, whose your dad?"

"Randy Orton."

"Randy is your dad?"

"well he's my adopted dad, whose your brother?"

"Matt Korklan better known as Evan Bourne."

"cool, so are you traveling with him?"

"yeah, my parents thought it would be a good way for me to spend time with my brother."

"what about school?"

"Matt got me a tutor."

"yeah same here."

then I seen Sheamus walk into catering.

"oh crap."

"what?" he looked worried.

"My dad is going to kill me, I wasn't suppose to leave the room."

"oh okay will I ever see you again?"

"yes you will." I smiled at him.

"Bye Gracie, I hope he doesn't kill you."

I laughed "bye Dylan, and yea me too."

I ran down the hallways and bumped into something I look up and see John Cena.

"oh Sorry."

"it's okay." he pulled me up. "hey your Gracie Randy adopted you."

"yep, he told me about you, you're his best friend."

"yeah he's a cool guy." then I heard someone shouting Gracie.

"oh crap."

"what's wrong?"

"my dad, I wasn't suppose to leave the room, I'm so dead."

then I seen a fuming Randy come into the hallway. "GRACIE LYNN ORTON WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT LEAVING THE ROOM?"

oh crap man, he is mad.

"I…."

I didn't know what to say.

John spoke up. "She was with me." my eyes shot up at him.

He smiled at me. "I went into your locker room looking for you, and seen Gracie watching your match, she looked bored so I took her on a tour, sorry Randy I didn't mean to get you worried."

"as long as she was with you I'm fine."

oh I totally love John right now.

Randy looked at me. "Sorry for yelling at you."

"It's okay." he pulled me into a hug.

"Hey Randy do you mind if I room with you guys tonight, Adam has his wife with him." John said.

Randy looked at me. I nodded. "Yeah of course."

"thanks man, I'll see ya at the hotel."

he walked off and Randy looked at me. "Gracie you can head to the hummer, I'm just going to change real quick and I'll be there."

"okay daddy." I walked down the hallway and out into the parking lot.

"Gracie?" I turned around and saw Dylan.

"Hey Dylan."

"hey your alive!"

I laughed "yeah John saved me, I owe him big time."

"do you want to hang out at the hotel?"

"umm…sure." I said shyly.

"great, meet me in the lobby at midnight."

"wait what am I going to tell my dad?"

"just tell him you want to go for a walk."

"alright see ya at 12." I smiled at him and walked to the hummer.

* * *

**okay so it's been awhile... but i just got my charger today, so i'll be updating every day! and Matt doesn't really have a younger brother named Dylan i made him up lol. well tell me whatcha think**


	6. Overslept, and Hit you?

Chapter 6

Gracie's POV

We got to the hotel and I immediately took a shower. I got out and my dad, and John were playing video games. Typical guys. I brushed my hair out and looked at the time.

It said _11:55_ okay I need to get going.

I walk over to them. "Hey Dad, can I go for a walk?"

"it's midnight, it's to late."

"please dad, I just need some air."

"ok fine."

I kissed his cheek "Thanks daddy."

I walked out in the hallway which was empty and took the elevator to the lobby. I immediately spotted Dylan. He was sitting on one of the benches.

I walked over to him "Hey."

he looked up "Gracie you came?"

"yeah almost couldn't though, I had to beg my dad."

he laughed "so what do you want to do?"

"I don't care it's up to you."

"Well Matt went to the bar, do you want to go back to my room?"

"sure."

we took the elevator back up to his room. He unlocked the door and flipped the switch on. It looked just like my room.

We sat on the couch and he spoke up. "so how did Randy adopt you?"

"well did your brother ever tell you about that pen pal thing?"

"yeah."

"well I was pen paled with Randy, and we hit off, on my birthday he came and surprised me with adoption papers, at first I thought he found someone to adopt me, then he told me he was."

"are you happy he did?"

"yes, I love him, and I was getting sick of the foster care."

"how long were you in there?"

"9 years."

"dang, what happened to your parents?"

"they abused me, a neighbor found out and reported it."

"I'm so sorry."

"nah, don't worry about it."

"what do you want to do?"

"anything but just sit here."

he laughed "do you want to watch a movie?"

"sure."

we ended up watching a nightmare on elm street and somehow I ended up falling asleep. I woke up and Dylan's arm was around me, he was sleeping too.

I looked at the time _2:30 am._ oh crap.

I nudged Dylan awake "what time is it?"

"2:30."

"what?, dude your dad is going to kill you."

"I know." I got up.

"hey just tell him you ran into me, and we watched a movie and you fell asleep."

"he's not going to believe that."

"well it's the truth."

"I know but still."

"alright, I guess I'll see you later then."

"yeah." I went to grab the door handle, but he grabbed my hand.

I looked at him confused "What?"

"Gracie I really like you, do you want to hang out tomorrow?"

"if my dad releases me."

he laughed "I'm sure he will, bye Gracie."

"bye Dylan." I walked out and raced to my room.

I opened the door very slowly and noticed the lights were off. I shut the door very quietly and turned around. The light went on and John was staring at me.

"Where have you been?, your dad is out looking for you now."

"I met up with Matt's son, we watched a movie and I fell asleep."

"why didn't you call?"

"I don't have a cell phone."

"alright get to bed and I'll call your dad and tell him your back."

ugh he's going to kill me. I heard John talking to my dad on the phone and I curled up in the bed.

I'm going to try and avoid talking to Randy but it's going to be hard considering we are sharing a bed. I heard the door open and I closed my eyes tight.

I heard him talking to John softly but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Then I felt the bed sink and my heart was racing, I was scared of what he was going to do.

"Gracie I know your up." he said it very calmly and soft.

I opened my eyes slowly and sat up.

I was wincing waiting for the yelling to start or even hitting to start.

"Gracie, where were you?"

"I met up with Matt Korklan's son Dylan, we watched a movie but I end up falling asleep." he was about to say something but I cut him off "I'm sorry."

my heart was still racing I had no clue what he was going to say or do.

He pulled me into a hug what? "it's okay."

I backed away "aren't you going to hit me?"

"hit you?"

"yeah."

"Gracie I would never hit you."

"but I did something wrong."

"you could kill someone and I still wouldn't lay a hand on you."

"Really?"

"yeah you're my daughter, I would never do that."

"Thanks Daddy."

"your welcome, now come on let's get to bed." he tucked me in and layed next to me. "Goodnight Gracie."

"Goodnight Daddy."

"I love you, baby girl."

"I love you too daddy."

* * *

**okay i have a question do you think i should put Dylan and Gracie together? please review! :D**


	7. Flu, and Josh?

Chapter 7

Gracie's POV

I woke up not feeling well. My dad was still sleeping, I looked over to the other bed and John was sleeping too.

Then I felt something start coming back up. I ran to the bathroom, not bothering shutting the door and puked right in the toilet. It just kept coming up.

"Gracie, are you okay sweetie?" my Dad said coming to the bathroom.

"I don't know, I don't feel good." he came and sat next to me.

He was about to say something but I threw up in the toilet again. He held my hair back, and rubbed my back. I finally stopped and flushed the toilet.

He helped me back to the bed. He grabbed his cell phone and called someone. I was to sick to pay attention.

He hung up and came over and put his hand on my forehead. "how are you feeling?"

"my stomach hurts." I groaned.

"Alright, I have Nick one of the medics coming up to check you out."

"okay." I layed my head back on the pillow.

There was a knock at door and My Dad went to get it.

Nick came over to me. "Hey Gracie how are you feeling?"

"not good."

"okay, I'm going to take your temperature." he put the thermometer in my mouth and I waited.

It beeped and he looked at it. "Wow it's 103.2"

I was confused "is that bad?"

"yes, it looks like you have the flu, just stay in bed, and keep fluids in you."

I nodded and my dad spoke up "Thanks Nick."

"no problem Randy, make sure she stays in bed."

"I will." he led him out the door.

Then John woke up, "hey I heard talking."

my dad looks at him "yeah Nick was here, Gracie is sick."

John turned to me. "are you okay?"

"no I have the flu."

"hope you feel better."

"thanks." he got up to use the bathroom.

My dad came and sat on the bed. "do you want me to call Vince and see if I can stay here?"

"Could you?"

"of course, I'm sure he'll say yes."

"thanks, daddy."

"no problem." he got up and walked in to the kitchen.

My stomach hurt so bad. Then I felt the urge to puke. Thank god John just got out of the bathroom because I ran in there to puke again. This time not so much though.

I crawled back into bed and closed my eyes. I felt a hand against my forehead I opened my eyes and seen my dad.

"Vince let me have the day off."

"okay."

he layed down next to me. "how about I make you some soup?"

"I'll probably just puke it back up."

"actually soup helps when your sick."

"okay I'll try it." he kissed my forehead and went into the kitchen. A little bit later he came back with a bowl.

He handed it to me and I spooned the soup in my mouth, I finished it and put the bowl on the end table. He put the TV on and layed next to me.

I ended up falling asleep. I woke up a couple hours later feeling better.

I stretched and I heard the bathroom door open and my dad walked out "Hey Gracie how are you feeling?"

"better." "That's good, did you feel like going to get ice cream with me?"

"yes." I said very excitedly.

He laughed "alright go get changed."

I got out of the bed and headed into the bathroom to get changed. I put a Lobotomy Randy Orton t shirt on, that Grandma and Grandpa got me for my birthday on and a pair of jeans.

I walked back into the room and my dad walks over "alright here, check your temperature and see if it went down." he handed me the thermometer, I hit the button and put it in my mouth.

A couple seconds later it beeped, he pulled it out of my mouth "Great it's 9.93"

"okay sweet let's go."

he laughed and we walked down to his hummer. We drove to an ice cream shop and I got a vanilla cone with sprinkles and he got a chocolate sundae.

We finished up and headed back to the hotel. We walked into the lobby and Ran into Ted and Cody, so my dad stopped and talked to them, I was getting bored.

I spotted Dylan sitting on one of the benches, so I politely asked my dad "could I go talk to Dylan?"

he looks down at me "sure."

I walked over to Dylan and sat down "hey."

"hey I thought we were going to hang out today?"

"I got sick, so my dad took work off to spend taking care of me."

"oh, I'm sorry are okay?" he said starting to get worried.

"yeah it was just the flu."

"oh okay." wow this is awkward. I started to look around and I caught the sight of a man and then I realized it was my biological Dad.

I gasped "oh no."

"what's wrong Gracie?"

"My dad is here."

"yeah I know he's right over there." he pointed at Randy.

"no my biological dad is here."

"what where?" I pointed over my shoulder. "Dylan I have to go, I'll see you around."

"alright, bye Gracie."

"bye." I ran over to Randy and put my arms around him, he looked down and seen the worried expression on my face

"Gracie what's wrong?"

"um, well my biological dad, is here, I'm scared."

he pulled me into a hug "Don't be scared, your with me now."

we turned around and started to walk to the elevator, then what do you know my real dad walks up.

"Gracie, I found you, you need to come home with me NOW!" his voice started to rise and I started to get scared, my heart was beating really fast.

Randy put his arm around me protectively "She is not going any where with you!"

that pissed him off. "Excuse me?, she is my Daughter, she belongs with me."

"You don't have the rights as her Father any more, I do!"

"I will always be her father." he grabbed my arm and started to pull me towards him,

but Randy grabbed his wrist "Get your HANDS OFF HER!" you could here the venom in his voice.

"no she's my daughter."

that set Randy off, he punched him right in the face. Josh is his name, tackled Randy to the ground and started punching him in the face.

I grabbed Josh "Leave my Dad alone."

he was shocked "he is not your dad, I am."

"no you lost that privilege when you started beating me."

he stood straight up punched me straight in the face. I fell to the ground holding my face.

Randy stood up "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he threw him into the wall, they went at it, then security separated them.

I was sitting up against the wall, holding my face. Randy explained to security what happened, and they handcuffed Josh and escorted him to jail.

Randy came over to me and leant down. I had tears in my eyes.

He grabbed my face and looked at my eye. I felt the bruise forming. He pulled me into a hug, and I just busted it out crying.

He picked me up and carried me back up to our room.

He set me on the bed. "Baby girl I'm so sorry I let him do that."

"it's not your fault." he sat me on his lap and I put my head on his chest and cried, I was so scared that Josh was going to come back.

He rubbed my back "shh… it's okay he's gone now."

"but what if he comes back, what if he takes me away from you?" I was worrying like crazy.

"Gracie I won't let him do that I promise you!"

"okay." he kissed me on the forehead.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"okay." I kissed his cheek and went into the bathroom.

I looked into the mirror and seen my eye it was black alright. I took a quick shower and changed into a baggy t shirt and basketball shorts.

I grabbed my brush and sat on the bed to brush my hair. I had a lot of tangles and I was getting frustrated.

My dad came and sat next to me. He grabbed the brush and pulled me on his lap. He brushed all the tangles out and I was getting tired.

I layed down on the pillow and he kissed my forehead "goodnight Gracie."

"good night Daddy."

"I love you baby girl."

"I love you too." I fell asleep and started to dream.

I was in the hotel lobby and I was with Randy, then out of no where Josh comes up and puts a knife to his throat.

"Josh LET HIM GO!"

"Gracie you need to learn that I'm the only father that should be in your life."

"no he's my Father, let him go."

"sorry I can't do that." he swiped the knife across his neck and Randy fell to the ground

"NOOOOO!, DADDY!" I was shaking like crazy.

Then I realized someone was shaking me, I opened my eyes and seen Randy there.

I instantly threw my arms around him. "Daddy don't leave me."

he squeezed me gently "I won't Gracie, never."

I layed back down. He was stroking my face. Tears were falling down and wiped ever one of them off.

"Gracie what was the dream about?"

"J-josh… he… killed you." my voice cracked on Killed you.

He pulled me into another hug. "I'm sorry Gracie, it was just a dream."

"I know but I was so scared and felt so real."

"it's okay I'm right here, I won't leave you."

"promise?"

"I promise sweetie." we layed down and I ended up falling asleep again.

* * *

**sorry it took me so long to update, i have ROTC training and i'm always to tired to type. oh and correction Dylan is Matt's Brother not son, i'm sorry for confusing you, i didn't realize i put that. please review! :D**


	8. Home   Sam  First kiss

Chapter 8

Gracie's POV

~1 month later~

One morning my dad woke me up. "Hey Gracie, how ya feeling?"

"great."

"you need to pack up we are back on the road."

I groaned "okay, where are we headed?"

"St. Louis."

"Really?"

"yes, we get to be home for a week!"

"Sweet!" I hurried up and packed, I was so excited to head back home.

We got in the hummer and drove off. We were about 2 hours in when my dad looked over to me

"Hey Gracie, did you want to stay home tonight, I could have aunt Becky, or Uncle Nate come over and watch you?"

"yeah, that would be cool, but I don't need to be baby sat."

he laughed "I know but, I don't want you to be alone."

"fine." I crossed my arms and pouted.

"hey no pouting." I groaned and stopped, and he just laughed.

"it's not funny."

"yes it is."

"ugh!"

we pulled in our drive way and I practically ran into the house.

He walked in with our bags. "it's nice to be home isn't it?"

"yes, we haven't been home in a month." I sat on the couch and he sat next to me.

There was a knock at the door, I jumped up "I'll get it." I raced to the door.

I opened it and seen Uncle Nate. "Uncle Nate!" I threw my arms around him,

he laughed "hey how's my favorite niece?"

"I'm your only niece."

he laughed "well your still my favorite."

we walked in to the TV room and sat on the couch.

My dad glanced at the clock and looked at us "okay I have to go, Nate you sure your okay here?"

"yes, Randy I'm not a little boy anymore."

he laughed "you still are to me."

my dad walked over to me. He kissed me on the forehead. "bye Baby girl, be Good!"

"I will, who are you facing tonight?"

"edge, in a street fight."

"be careful, I love you daddy."

"I love you too!, don't wait up for me."

"okay fine." I pouted and he gave me a hug, and walked out.

Uncle Nate looks at me "What do you want to do?"

"I don't care."

"do you want to go swimming?"

"sure." I ran upstairs and changed into my bathing suit, and headed outside to the pool where Uncle Nate was.

He felt the water. "it's cold."

I felt it. "it's not that bad." I jumped in, and looked at him.

He had a shocked expression on his face "you are a daredevil!"

I laughed "it's just water."

he got in very slowly and I started splashing him. He groaned "okay fine, I'll go under." he went under and came back up.

A couple hours later we got out and got changed in our pajamas. We put Raw on just in time to see my dad wrestle.

Edge and him were in the parking lot going at it. The match ended with my dad getting a RKO on the top of a car. After I was getting really tired.

I looked up at uncle Nate. "I'm heading to bed."

"okay night Gracie."

"night Uncle Nate." I walked up the stairs, walked into my room and layed in my bed.

Then my cell phone got a text message, my dad got me a cell phone, after the whole incident with Josh. It was from Dylan

**Dylan:**

_Hey how come your not at the arena?_

**Me:**

_I'm at home, with my uncle._

**Dylan:**

_Oh, are you going to the WWE Party tomorrow?_

**Me:**

_Um, idk my dad hasn't mentioned it yet. Why are u?_

**Dylan:**

_Yes, u need to come, so we can hang out._

**Me:**

_Okay pushy lol_

**Dylan:**

_Whatever._

**Me:**

_Man, what's wrong?_

**Dylan:**

_I got in a fight with my parents._

**Me:**

_Oh, I'm sorry._

**Dylan:**

_Don't worry about it._

**Me:**

_Alright I'm really tired so I'm going to bed._

**Dylan:**

_Okay Night Orton!_

**Me:**

_Night Korklan!_

I shut my phone off and layed my head on the pillow. I woke up the next morning. I used the bathroom and headed downstairs.

I went into the kitchen to grab a piece of fruit when I seen a woman in there with brown hair sitting at the table.

She looked at me "Hi, you must be Gracie." "um, hi, I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?"

"oh, I'm one of your dads friends, I'm Sam."

"speaking of my Dad, do you know where he is?"

"I think he's outside."

"thanks." I walked outside looking for him.

I found him watering the plants. "Hey Dad."

he looks at me "Hey Gracie, did you sleep good?"

"yeah, um who is that woman in our house?"

"oh that's Sam, she came over last night and we fell asleep watching a movie."

"oooh, does my Daddy have a girlfriend?" I said in a baby voice.

He blushed "well, no."

"you totally like her."

he blushed again "nah, she's just a friend."

"liar."

"ok, fine I really like her."

"that's so cute, my Daddy has a girlfriend."

"I haven't asked her yet."

"well you need too."

"so did you have fun with uncle Nate?"

"stop changing the subject."

he laughed "sorry, I will ask her soon."

"good."

"did you want to come to the WWE party tonight?"

"sure what time?"

"7 o clock."

"okay well I'm going back inside."

"okay, would you mind doing some laundry?"

"no I can do it." I walked inside and went up into my dad's room so I could get the dirty clothes. I put a load on and went to my room to get changed.

I put a tank top on and basketball shorts on. I made my bed and went downstairs to play the wii. I played that for hours.

It was 6 o clock, and I had to get ready. I went upstairs, and got changed into a nice pair of jeans and my favorite American eagle t shirt.

I decided to straighten my hair. It took me about 45 minutes to do it.

"Gracie, we have to get going."

"I'm coming." I grabbed my phone and ran downstairs.

I seen my dad all dressed up. "don't you look fancy." I laughed.

"well, it is a party."

"is Sam coming?"

"yeah I'm going meet her there." we got into the hummer and drove to the hall that it was at.

We get inside and it is packed. I seen Dylan by some other kids, and he smiled at me.

I smiled back and my dad noticed "okay you can go hangout with him, but I'm going to text you when we leave."

"okay thanks daddy."

"welcome." he kissed my forehead and walked over to Sam.

I walked to Dylan. "Hey Korklan."

"Orton, glad you made it."

he looked at the 2 kids that were standing there. "Oh, Gracie, this Scott and Casey."

Scott has blonde hair and blue eyes which are adorable, Casey has black hair and green eyes which almost look cat like.

"nice to meet you, Scott, Casey." I nodded towards them.

Then Scott gives me this stare, I go to look away but I couldn't, I was almost trapped in his eyes. Then Dylan clears his throat, which makes me blush and look away.

The night went by quick, I think I have new friends. Scott is a real sweetheart, and Casey well I can already tell I'm going to be best friends with her. I exchanged numbers with them.

The DJ played one last song, it was Stop and Stare by One Republic. I was going to ask Scott but Casey already snagged him. So I danced with Dylan.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my hips.

We were arms length, but for some strange reason I wanted to be closer to him, so I closed the space.

We were tight against each other, with my head on his shoulder.

The song ended and we separated but he was still holding my hand. I smiled. Then I felt my phone vibrate. I opened it

**Dad:**

_Meet me at the hummer._

**Me:**

_Be right there._

I looked up at him "I had a nice time, I have to go my dad is waiting."

he sighed "okay."

I go to turn around but he still is holding my hand, he pulls me back over to him.

He looks at me with his blue watercolor eyes. "I want to try something."

before I could even say anything, he crushed his lips against mine. He moved them slow and gentle, I swear there were fireworks going off behind me.

After a couple of minutes he pulled back. "wow."

"no kidding, um I guess I'll see you later." I said very shyly.

He brushed his lips against mine again very softly. "Bye, Orton."

I breathed against him "Bye Korklan." I went and said a quick good bye to Casey and Scott.

Then I ran to the hummer. I figured Sam would be in the car, but I guess not. I got in and buckled up. My dad was already buckled up.

He took off and I was still smiling from the kiss. He looked at me strangely "Why you so smiley?"

"umm, I can't tell you."

"why, wait did you have SEX?"

"no, dad really I'm only 14."

"then you can tell me."

"fine, um I had my first kiss."

"aw, my baby girl is growing up." he pinched my cheeks.

I pushed his hands away. "I'm not 5."

"I never said you were, so was your kiss with that Declan guy."

I laughed "Dad, it's Dylan."

"Declan, Dylan whoever." I felt my phone vibrate

**Dylan:**

_Do u want to hang out tomorrow?_

I looked up at my dad.

"hey Dad could I have my friends over tomorrow?"

"sure, I don't see why not."

"sweet thanks."

**Me:**

_Yeah you come to my house bring Casey and Scott too._

**Dylan:**

_Okay, have a good sleep._

**Me:**

_U too._

We pulled into our driveway and we headed inside. I got changed into one of my dad's t shirt that he let me have.

The only reason why he gave it to me was because I was always wearing it anyway. I put my favorite basket ball shorts on and curled into bed.

I left my light on, so my dad could come say good night.

Right on cue, he walks in, he sits on my bed. "you really love that shirt?"

"yeah, it's comfortable."

"okay, good night baby girl." he kissed my cheek.

"good night Daddy."

"I love you Gracie!" "

I love you too."

* * *

**boring chapter, it's ok to admit it lol, the next one will better... please review! :D**


	9. Broken arm? no more Sam

Chapter 9

Gracie's POV

I woke up the next morning at 11am. Wow I slept in, I walked downstairs and sat on the couch.

Then my dad walked in all dressed up.

"Hey Gracie, uhm, I have a date, so Aunt Becky is going to come over and keep an eye on you."

"Dad, I have friends coming over."

"I know she said that was okay."

"alright cool, so is your date with Sam?"

"yeah." he blushed

"Aw. I hope you have fun."

"thanks, so what friends are coming over?"

"Dylan, Casey and Scott."

"Dylan?, I don't want you alone with him in your bedroom."

"Dad!" I whined.

"I mean it Gracie."

"fine." I pouted.

"Gracie if you keep that up, you won't have anybody over." his voice started to raise. Jeez he was being a grouch today.

"okay." I didn't want to push him. There was a knock on the door and he went to get it.

Aunt Becky walked in. "Hey Gracie."

"Aunt Becky!" I ran over to her and hugged her.

"how are you?"

"I'm good."

"so you have friends coming over?"

"yes."

"okay well why don't you get changed?"

"okay." I ran up the stairs and got changed.

when I was done My dad walked in. "I'm going, you be good for Aunt Becky."

"okay." I could tell he was still in that bad mood. I turned around, I figured he wouldn't want to hug me goodbye.

"Gracie aren't you going to say bye?"

"well your in a bad mood, I don't want to make it worse."

he turns me around so that I'm looking at him "Gracie, just because I'm in a bad mood, here and there, doesn't mean you can't talk to me."

"okay, have fun on your date."

"have fun with your friends." he pulled me into a hug.

"I will."

"I love you Gracie."

"I love you too daddy." he kissed my forehead and headed out. A couple minutes later I got a text

**Dylan:**

_We are here._

I ran downstairs and opened the door. Scott, Casey and Dylan we there.

"hey guys come on in." they walked in and my Aunt Becky walks over.

I look at her "Aunt Becky this is Dylan, Scott and Casey." she said hi and walked back into the living room.

I turned to them "what do you guys want to do?" they all said I don't know.

"you guys want to watch a movie?"

"yeah." Dylan said, Scott and Casey nodded their heads. So I led them down stairs and into the TV room.

I decided to put Paranormal Activity in and I shut the lights off. Casey was curled up on the love seat with Scott's arm around her, and Dylan was sitting on the couch.

I sat down next to him and he put his arm around me.

The movie ended and we started making out. He put his hand up my shirt.

I pulled back, and he looked at me confused. "what?"

"I'm not ready to go that far." I'm freaking 14 years old.

"okay." he got up.

"where are you going?"

"um, my brother is here, I have to go." I could tell he was lying.

"alright whatever." he went up the stairs. Scott and Casey sat next to me.

Casey looked at me "What happened?"

"well, we were kissing and he put his hand up my shirt and I back away and was like I'm not ready, and he got up and left."

Scott was fuming. "the nerve of him, next time I see he's going to have a black eye."

I laughed "thanks."

Casey gave me a hug. "if that's all he wanted he's not worth it."

then Scott's phone started ringing. A couple of seconds later he hung up and looked at me.

"I'm really sorry we have to go."

"don't worry about it, it's okay." Scott gave me a hug and so did Casey.

"if you need me just text me."

"thanks Casey."

they left and I went into the living room where Aunt Becky was sitting. "Hey did you guys have fun?"

"yeah." I lied.

"that's good."

"yeah I'm going to my room." I walked up to my room and layed on my bed. My phone vibrated.

**Dylan:**

_I'm sorry_

**Me:**

_Okay_

**Dylan:**

_I just got caught up in the moment, I don't even know what I was doing._

**Me:**

_It's okay I guess._

**Dylan:**

_It won't happen again._

**Me:**

_Promise?_

**Dylan:**

_I promise ;)_

I got really thirsty so I put my phone down and went to walk down the stairs.

I tripped on something and fell down the stairs. I got to the bottom and I heard a crunch and fell on my arm.

Aunt Becky ran over to me "GRACIE?"

I was crying really hard because it hurt. "my arm." I lifted it up.

"okay we need to get you to the emergency, I'll call your dad on the way." she helped me into her car and she drove.

Randy's POV

My date was going great. I just seen a movie with Sam and now we are at dinner.

Sam was telling me about her job, when my phone started ringing. The ID read Becky.

I looked at Sam "sorry, I have to take this." she nodded and I hit the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Randy, I'm taking Gracie to the emergency room."

"WHAT HAPPENED?" I was getting worried.

"she tripped down the stairs and landed on her arm, I think it's broken." then I could her Gracie whimpering in the background.

"okay tell her I'll be there as soon as I can."

"okay see you at the hospital."

I hung up and looked at Sam. "Sam I'm really sorry, I have to go Gracie got hurt."

"What NO?, your on a Date with me."

"Sam, My daughter is HURT!"

"She isn't even your DAUGHTER!, she should stay in foster care."

"I ADOPTED HER, SHE IS MY DAUGHTER!"

"whatever Randy, if you leave we are done."

"well I guess were done, my daughter is more important."

"SHE'S NOT YOUR DAUGHTER."

I pounded on the table "SAY IT AGAIN AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS."

she gulped and didn't say anything. Good.

I turned around and headed to my hummer.

Gracie's POV

I was sitting in the waiting room and Aunt Becky was trying to fill out my paper work. My arm hurt so bad, I just wanted to cut it off.

The tears in my eyes wouldn't stop dropping, and Aunt Becky was trying to calm me, but she couldn't do that and paper work.

Then My dad walks in "Gracie?"

I ran over to him, carefully not to move my arm. "Daddy, my arms hurts."

"I know baby girl." we sat down and he put his arm around me.

Aunt Becky finished the paper work and the doctor took an X Ray of my arm. It wasn't a serious break I just had to wear a cast.

He even gave me pain medication, so I could sleep at night time. My dad drove us home, and Aunt Becky headed home.

I was laying in my bed and My dad walked in and sat next to me. "how are you feeling?"

"it still hurts."

"here, take this." he handed me a pill, I think it was the pain medication.

I took it and he plopped a pillow up that my broken arm was on it.

"Thanks Daddy."

"your welcome sweetie."

"I'm sorry."

"for what?"

"interrupting your date."

he sighed. "It's okay and I won't be seeing Sam ever again."

"why."

"well, she kept saying that your not my daughter and you belong in foster care."

I gulped and then sighed "she's right."

he looked like he was about to explode. "GRACIE LYNN ORTON, you are my daughter."

"not biologically."

"that doesn't matter."

"okay I'm sorry."

"it's okay."

he kissed my forehead and I was getting really tired. "G'Night Daddy."

"Night Gracie, I love you."

"I love you too." he shut my light of and walked out.

I fell asleep still in a little pain.

* * *

**please review, and if you guys have any ideas send them my way cause im running out.**


	10. Break ups and Make ups

Chapter 10

Gracie's POV

I woke up the next morning, and my arm was stiff. I looked at the clock and it said 7am. Wow, I don't think I have ever woke up that early on my own. Then I seen my door slowly open.

My dad walks in "hey I was just about to wake you."

"yeah for some strange reason, I'm up already."

he laughed "alright well, get packed up were going to Florida, for Raw."

I sighed "okay."

he walked out and I started packing up. I changed into a plain t shirt and a pair of jeans.

I finished packing, and I grabbed my phone and went downstairs and sat on the couch waiting for my dad. My stomach growled so I grabbed an apple and started eating it.

By the time I was finished my dad walks down. "you ready?"

"yeah, just waiting on you."

he grabbed my bag and his, and put them in the back of the hummer. I got in and buckled up. My dad started driving and he got a phone call.

He answered it "hello?" "oh hey Vince."

uh oh it's the boss man.

Then my dad looked at me "it's up to her."

I looked at him confused "what?"

"Vince wants to put you in a storyline."

"I'm only 14."

"your not going to wrestle, your just going to have some promos, and probably accompany me too the ring some times."

I was ecstatic "YES, of course." he laughed and told Vince.

He hung up. "you will get your first script when we get to the arena."

I was so excited. "sweet."

he turned the radio on and Metallica came on. He sang every word.

"wow you must like this band."

"Gracie, this is the best band in the world."

"actually I think GodSmack is."

"GodSmack?, um I don't think so."

"yes, I think so."

"okay let's not get in an argument, we are almost to the arena."

"fine."

but he was right, we pulled into the arena and we got out and he grabbed his bag.

We got the door and Rob the security guard was there. "Morning Randy, it looks like you're the first one here."

"Morning Rob, and that's the first."

Rob laughed and looked at me. "Hey Gracie, how did you get that?" he pointed at the cast on my left arm.

"I tripped down the stairs."

"ouch, that doesn't sound fun."

I laughed a little "believe me it wasn't."

he looked back at my dad "alright, you guys have a good day." he handed the backstage pass to me.

My dad said "thanks, you too."

we walked down the halls, and it was so empty. We got into his locker room and I sat on the bench. I was really nervous.

My dad looks at me "Gracie what's wrong?"

"well what am I going to do exactly tonight?"

"you will probably just have a promo, and probably come to the ring with me."

"oh, so I'm going to be talking?"

"yeah.."

oh jeez. "what if I mess it up?"

"I'll help you practice."

"okay." that relieved me a little bit. Then my phone vibrated.

**Scott**

_Hey I'm at catering and Casey is at home sick, care to join me?_

"hey dad, um can I go hang out with Scott?"

"isn't Scott Casey's boyfriend?"

"yeah, but he's still my friend."

"okay just check in an hour."

"okay." I kissed his cheek and walked to catering.

Scott was the only one there, he was sitting at a table.

"Hey Scott."

"Gracie, hey."

"so what's wrong with Casey?" I sat in the chair.

"she has the flu." then he spotted my arm "Whoa, what happened?"

"I tripped down the stairs and got a small fracture, but big enough for a cast." stupid cast, I hate it.

"that's sick." wow Scott is totally a typical guy.

"hah, I guess."

"dude follow me."

"okay."

I was confused, but got up and followed him. We Came up to Edge's locker room.

I looked at him "um, why are we here?" "edge is my dad."

I almost choked "what?, since when?"

"since always."

"why didn't you ever tell me."

"you never asked."

"okay so why are we here?"

"I wanna show you something."

we walked in and thank God Edge wasn't there, because I don't really like him that much. So I sat on the bench and Scott pulled a lab top out of the bag and logged in.

a picture of a German Sheppard pops up.

"Aw is that your dog?"

he grins "yeah, that's Tasha."

"she's adorable."

"thanks, but that's not what I wanted to show you."

he clicked on the internet and went on you tube. He showed me a video of this kid flying off his bike and breaking his arm.

"Oh Shit." I said when the kid hit the ground.

Scott laughed "isn't cool?"

"yeah for some reason it is."

we kept watching videos. About a half an hour later, I got a text message.

**Dad:**

_Your script is here._

"Scott I have to go my dad has my first script."

"script?"

"oh I forgot to tell you, Vince is putting me in a storyline."

"you lucky duck!" he gave me a hug.

"yeah, but I think I'm going to mess up."

"Nah, you'll do great."

"thanks, I had fun, I guess I'll see you around."

"yeah me too, bye Gracie."

"bye Scott." I walked out and started running to the locker room.

I heard giggling and a voice that sounded familiar.

I stopped and peeked around the corner. It was Dylan, and some chick. Wow he is a total Ass. I thought he liked me.

Tears streamed down my face, it was angry and sad tears. I turned around and walked into my dad's locker room.

He turned around and raised up the script. "it's here… wait what's wrong baby girl?"

I sniffed. "nothing."

"come on Gracie you can tell me anything." he pulled me on his lap.

"well… I was walking back from edge's locker room."

"wait why were you at Edge's locker room?"

"oh that's Scott's Dad."

"oh yeah, continue."

"well I heard giggling and I peeked around the corner and Dylan has making out with some blonde bimbo."

my Dad stood up "I'll kill em."

"no Dad, I'm fine."

"Gracie your crying, nobody makes my daughter cry and get away with it."

"no seriously Dad it's fine I don't need him."

"that's right, but if he ever comes near you, I will rip his head off."

"okay." I laughed just a little.

"oh here's your script."

I grabbed it and started reading. It wasn't that hard.

I looked up at my dad. "this is easy."

he laughed "see you won't even need practice." I was so excited to do this.

_~2 hours later~_

Raw was starting and I was in my position. I was sitting on a crate with a book in my hand. I had to pretend like I was reading.

The camera guy came up and gave me thumbs up, which means I'm on. So I skimmed the book, then I heard boo's.

I looked up to Sheamus. "Can I help you?" I said very snobby.

"just wanted to see what a pretty lad like you is doing here?" he leaned against the wall with the WWE Championship on his shoulder.

"oh, just to see MY DAD KICK YOUR ASS tonight."

Sheamus was confused "oh and who might that be?"

then a hand was on my shoulder, I looked up to see my dad. He looked at sheamus with his viper look.

The crowd was going crazy. "That's right Sheamus, this is my daughter, and if you ever try hitting on her again, I will kick your teeth DOWN YOUR THROAT."

sheamus was shocked a little then he looked at my dad again. "why don't you bring her ringside tonight so she can see her Daddy get beaten like the loser he is."

now it's my turn. I got in Sheamus's face. "I will come ringside to see you get your head punted off by my DAD!"

Sheamus growled and walked off.

Then the camera guy said "wow guys that was great."

then my dad gave me a hug. "Gracie you did great."

"thanks dad."

"alright lets head back to the locker room, I have to get ready." I nodded and followed him.

When we got in there was a knock at the door. My dad opened it.

John came in "Gracie that was great, I think you actually scared the big jar of mayo."

I laughed "thanks."

then John and my dad chatted for a little bit, and john went to get ready for his promo. My dad was in the bathroom changing when I got a text message.

**Dylan:**

_Hey why didn't you tell me about you debuting?_

**Me:**

_Well it looked like you were too busy._

**Dylan:**

_What are you talking about?_

**Me:**

_DYLAN, I'm not stupid, I seen you with that blonde bimbo._

No response, wow he is such a dumb ass.

My dad walks out in his ring Attire. "you ready?"

"yeah."

"are you excited?"

"yes." I was extremely excited.

We walked down to the gorilla and Sheamus was walking down the ramp.

Then my dad looked at me "you remember what to do right?"

"yeah, dad it's really easy."

"okay just checking."

Sheamus music ends and the crowd starts chanting Randy. My dad smiled, he's not used to being a face, so it kind of sets him off.

Then "_I hear voices in my head!"_ blares through the arena and the crowd basically blows the roof off.

We walk down the ramp and I look around and this place it huge.

My dad helps me in the ring and he climbs the turn buckle and does his pose. All the girls scream. I laughed on the inside.

He comes over to me. I said "good luck Daddy." he nods and gives me a hug.

I get out of the ring and concentrate on the match. They go back in forth for awhile.

Then my dad gets in his viper mode. He does a scoop slam and started coiling up.

Well Sheamus was already up and he did that kick thing and down went my dad. Then Sheamus looks at me. I pretended to look scared.

He gets out of the ring and pulls me in. I back up in a corner and Sheamus puts his hand on my shoulder.

"you think your daddy is better than me?" he practically screamed at me.

I kicked him in the balls and he fell to the mat, I get out of the ring and Sheamus was on his knees.

My dad gets ready and PUNTS him. Then he goes for the pin 1...2...3! He got it.

The Ref raises his hand and I go in to congratulate him. I raise his hand and he gave me a hug. He does his pose again and we go backstage.

When we got back to the locker room. I looked at my phone 1 new text message.

**Dylan:**

_C'mon Gracie I was just talking to her._

**Me:**

_I SEEN YOU KISS HER!_

**Dylan:**

_She kissed me._

**Me:**

_Do you really expect me to believe that? Just forget it. We are DONE Korklan._

**Dylan:**

_GRACIE, don't do this, please._

**Me:**

_You're the one who messed up._

**Dylan:**

_Can we just talk?_

**Me:**

_We are talking._

**Dylan:**

_I mean in person._

**Me:**

_I guess._

**Dylan:**

_Okay text me when you get to the hotel._

**Me:**

_Okay whatever._

My dad got changed and we drove to the hotel. We got in our room and I sat my bags down.

"hey Dad I'm going to go for a walk."

"your going to see Dylan right?"

"what nah, why would you think that?"

"Gracie, I know you too well, just be back by midnight."

"okay thanks daddy." I walked out.

I decided to sit outside. I texted Dylan.

**Me:**

_I'm outside._

A couple of minutes later Dylan walks out. "Hey Gracie."

I nodded. "Come on Gracie you said we could talk."

"Dylan there is nothing to talk about, you were kissing another girl."

"she kissed me."

"Dylan, it takes two to tango."

"okay I don't even like her, I like you."

"it doesn't matter, you kissed her Dylan, do you know how that made me feel?"

"no."

"it felt like someone stabbed me in the chest, I thought you liked me." tears started to form.

"I'm sorry Gracie, and I like you too, I mean I like you a lot."

"then why did you do it?"

"I don't know, I mean when she kissed me, I just kinda shut down, I wanted to push her away, but I couldn't it was like I wasn't even in my own body."

"did you like it?"

"hell no." I smiled a little.

"there's the smile." that just made me smile bigger.

He laughed "so does this mean I'm off the hook?, I'll beg if you want me too?"

I laughed, I think I will take him up on that offer. "yes, on your knees."

he got on his knees. "Gracie, please take me back, I didn't want to kiss her, she kissed me. I didn't even like it. I like you and only you. I never asked you officially I guess now's my chance will you be my girlfriend?"

I was shocked a little. "um… Yeah I would love too."

he jumped up "YES!"

"wait on one condition."

he looked at me. "anything."

"Kiss me."

without hesitation he grabbed my face and kissed me with the most passion I have ever felt. It kinda made me dizzy.

I pulled back. "was that better then her?"

"baby nothing can compare to your kisses."

I blushed and then I yawned.

"why don't you head to bed, I'll see you at the autograph signing tomorrow."

"okay." I stood up and he pulled me into a hug. It was a really tight one.

He let go and I said "nite Korklan."

"nite Orton." I went back up into my room and walked in with a big smile on my face.

My dad was reading a book, he looked up at me "did you guys make up?"

"yeah."

"that's good."

"I thought you hated him."

"if he makes you happy."

"thanks I'm going to bed."

"okay good night Gracie."

I walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "good night Daddy."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I crawled into my bed and fell asleep thinking of Dylan.

* * *

**wow i would have to say this is the best chapter i wrote, i mean i worked hard on this one. please review :D**


	11. Daddy Daughter Time and School?

Chapter 11

Gracie's POV

I woke up very happy the next morning. My dad was sleeping so I decided to wake him up.

I sat on his bed and shook him "Daddy are you going to get up?"

his eyes fluttered opened. "hey baby girl what time is it?"

I looked at the clock. "9am."

he yawned. "how about we go out to break fast?"

"okay." I said very excitedly.

He laughed "well you get changed and we will leave."

I jumped off the bed, grabbed my bag and head into the bathroom. I changed into a tank top and basket ball shorts.

I wanted to put my hair in braids but, I was having trouble with the stupid cast on my left arm. I kept groaning, I was getting frustrated.

Then my dad knocked on the door. "you okay Gracie?"

"I need help."

he walked in. "what's wrong?"

I looked at him through the mirror. "do you know how to braid?"

"yeah, actually I do."

"Really?"

"yeah, Grandma taught me how, because I used braid Aunt Becky's hair all the time."

"okay well I want my hair in two pigtail braids, it's just the stupid cast won't let me." I growled.

He laughed and grabbed the brush.

About 5 minutes later my hair was exactly how I wanted it.

Dad sat the brush down. "how's that?"

"perfect!" I smiled.

"alright, let's get going I'm hungry." I laughed, that's my dad for ya.

We got into the hummer and Dad looked at me. "where do you want to go?"

"um, Bob Evan's sounds good."

"Bob Evan's it is."

about 15 minutes later we got to the restaurant.

We were looking at the menus when out of the blue my dad asked "Hey Gracie, how about we spend the day together."

"that would be sweet, but you have a autograph signing to go to."

"I could call Vince and cancel, then me and you can have the whole day to our self's."

"really?"

"yeah, hang on." he picked up his phone and called Vince. I heard him say thank you and then he hung up.

He looked at me "He said it was okay."

"sweet, so what are we going to do?"

"um, I think I have an idea."

"Dad tell me." I was starting to get whiny, but hey I wanted to know.

"no."

"please."

"no."

"why?"

"because I want it to be a surprise."

"fine." I sighed.

We ate our breakfast and we got back in the hummer. We were on the road for about an hour and I was getting bored, like usual. So I grabbed my phone and texted Scott.

**Me:**

SCOTTY!

**Scott:**

GRACIE!, and y scotty?

**Me:**

That's my new nickname for you J

**Scotty:**

Okay then I want to give you one.

**Me:**

Fine.

**Scotty:**

How about kitty?

**Me:**

Okay since when do I look like a cat?

**Scotty:**

Well idk.

**Me:**

You suck at this.

**Scotty:**

No need to rub it in my face. :P

**Me:**

Okay how about I help you out?

**Scotty:**

Okay.

**Me:**

No actually, u can do it.

**Scotty:**

Your mean! :P

**Me:**

Haha, don't fell bad Scotty bear. Lol

**Scotty:**

I GOT it! Gracie Bear! J

**Me:**

Okay. So What's up?

**Scotty:**

At the autograph session, with my dad. Where r u?

**Me:**

My dad wants me and him to spend the day together.

**Scotty:**

Lucky, I wish my dad would do that.

**Me:**

Lol, yeah my dad is like that.

**Scotty:**

When can we hang out?, I'm bored.

**Me:**

Isn't Casey with you?

**Scotty:**

Yeah but she is getting boring too.

**Me:**

Ooh I'm going to tell her! :P

**Scotty: **

You would never!

"Gracie we are here." my dad said, and I looked out the window.

We are in the middle of no where. I seen a little garage and that was it. "um dad where are we?"

"c'mon I'll show ya."

"alright hang on." I grabbed my phone.

**Me:**

Hey I g2g text u when I'm done with my dad, oh and could tell Dylan why I'm not there?

**Scotty:**

Sure thing Gracie bear!

**Me:**

Thanks Scotty Bear! ;)

I shut my phone off and got of the hummer. My dad was already in the garage, so I walked in. I immediately spotted the two four-wheelers.

I was confused "are these yours?"

my dad turned around "Yeah, I thought we could do some driving around."

"that is so awesome!"

"yeah here's a helmet." I put it on and sat on one of them. I was eager to go.

He laughed and came over to me. "alright here's the gas and here's the brake, that's all you really need to know."

"okay let's go!" I said very anxiously.

He laughed and got on his four-wheeler. We took off and went around the fields. It was hard for me to turn because of my cast.

After hours of riding around we decided we were done. It was getting dark so we put them away and got back in the hummer.

My stomach growled. "hey dad could we get something to eat?"

"yeah, does McDonalds sound good?"

"yeah." I yawned.

He pulled into a McDonalds and we got out of the car and walked in. I told him to get me chicken nuggets and fries, and I sat at a table while he ordered.

A little later he came over with the tray. I started eating the French fries when he started up a conversation.

"so I've been thinking."

"that's not good." I said sarcastically.

He laughed "no I'm serious."

"oh okay what about?"

"well it's completely up to you."

"what?" I said getting curious.

"how about you stay home, and go to school?"

"um, how could I with you on the road?"

"I was talking to uncle Nate, and he said he would love to stay with you when I'm gone."

"so you don't want me to go on the road with you?"

"Gracie I love having you on the road with me, it's just I think you should go to school."

"okay, when do I leave?"

"um well school starts next week, so I will drive you to airport tomorrow."

"what?, that early?"

"yeah, don't you want to be able to prepare for school?"

"I guess."

"okay, are you done eating?"

I finished up my last chicken nugget. "yeah."

we drove home in silence, which made me sleepy. I fell asleep, which only felt like a couple of minutes.

My dad opened the door, and I fluttered my eyes open.

He looks down at me "do you want me to carry you?" I nodded.

He lifted me up and carried me to our room. He sat me on the bed, and took my shoes off.

He pulled a blanket over me, and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight My Baby girl."

"Goodnight My Daddy."

he laughed "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

* * *

**please review! :D**


	12. Nate

Chapter 12

Gracie's POV

I woke up the next morning, I wasn't very happy. I have to go home without my Dad.

My Dad was up already drinking his Coffee. I sat on the bed just staring at the wall.

I have to say bye to my friends. I grabbed my phone and texted Scotty.

**Me:**

_Hey could you, Casey and Dylan Meet me down in the lobby it's important._

**Scotty:**

_Yeah be right there._

I got up and walked over to my dad. "hey I'm going to go see my friends real quick.

"Okay, your flight is at 1."

"Are you going to drive me to the airport?"

"Of course."

"okay, I'll be right back." I walked to the lobby and seen Dylan, Scotty and Casey sitting on the bench.

Dylan's head snapped up, "GRACIE!" He came running up to me,

"Hey, Korklan." I gave him a hug.

He looked at my arm, "What happened to your arm?"

"Didn't Scotty tell you?"

"No."

"I tripped down the stairs…"

He grabs my arm and kisses it, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, my fault."

"So, what is so important?"

I grabbed his hand and walked back to where Casey and Scotty were.

I started talking. "okay, so guys um I'm going home."

Casey raised her eyebrow. "what do you mean?"

"well, my dad wants me to go to school like a normal kid, so I'm heading home."

Scotty got pissed "WHAT?, Gracie Bear you're my best friend, what am I going to do without you?" he came and gave me a hug and Casey joined too.

I looked over at Dylan and he was just staring at the ground.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much." I almost started to cry, they are my best friends.

Casey actually started crying. "Case, stop crying your going to make me cry."

"sorry." she sniffed.

Scotty looked at me "Text me every day."

"I will."

then they noticed Dylan and they gave me another hug and left. I sat next to him. I didn't really know what to say.

He looked up at me. "Do you have to leave?" I nodded.

He pulled me into his arms. "I will miss you."

"I'll miss you too." he grabbed my face and gave me the longest kiss of my life. I pulled back because my phone vibrated.

**Dad:**

_Gracie, it's 12:45, you need to get ready._

**Gracie:**

_B right there._

"I have to go Dylan."

"Call me or Text me everyday."

"I will." he gave me another kiss.

I went back into the room and started packing. I finished and we drove to the airport in silence. I didn't want to leave.

Tears were forming in my eyes. My dad walked me inside and we had a couple minutes to spare.

I looked up at my dad with tears in my eyes and it looked like he had them too. "Daddy, I'm going to miss you."

"I will miss you too." I wrapped my arms around him.

He kissed my forehead. "I will call you everyday, and as soon as I have a show in St. Louis we will have a day to our self's."

"really?" I wiped my tears.

"yeah, now go on I don't want you to miss your flight."

"okay." I grabbed my bag.

"I love you so much Gracie, more than the world, you will always be my number 1 girl."

"I love you too daddy." I gave him another hug and got on the plane.

~St. Louis.~

Before I knew it I was home. I was got off the airplane and Uncle Nate was looking around for me.

I went up to him. "Hey Uncle Nate."

"Gracie!" he gave me a big hug.

"you ready to go home?"

"yeah." we headed home, and I went straight to my room.

It was good to be home, but I miss my dad, and my friends. I put all of my things away, and I heard Uncle Nate call my name.

I ran downstairs. "Yeah?"

"what took you so long to get down here?" he raised his voice.

I was getting mad "I was putting my stuff away, you don't need to yell at me."

he got up in my face. "I take care of you now, so you listen to ME!"

"NO I DON'T YOUR NOT MY FUCKING DAD!" Jeez I thought he was cool, but I guess not.

Then I felt it, smack right across the face. I fell to my butt and I just stared at him in Shock.

He looked at me with a disgusted face. "Now, you do what I say or, you will get that again."

~2 months later~

I was sitting in my room finishing up my homework. Life totally sucks for me right now. I've been living with Nate my uncle at least I thought he was.

I looked down at my arms they had huge bruises on them. Oh well, it's my fault, I shouldn't let him get mad.

I wish I could call my dad right now or even one of my friends but I can't because Nate took my phone away so I'm basically fucked.

"GRACIE!" I heard Nate call.

I ran downstairs "Yes Sir?"

he looked at me "your Dad will be home any minute and if you mention anything that I did too you, I will strangle you until you can't breathe any more do I make myself clear?"

"as a crystal." "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"nothing." I muttered.

"your lucky that your dad is coming home, because I would of smac…" he was cut of by the front door being opened.

I looked at the door and it was my dad. "DADDY?" I ran over to him and jumped in his arms.

He laughed. "Baby girl, it's so good to see you."

I just squeezed him tight. I didn't want to let go. My dad seemed to notice so he just walked into the living room and sat on the couch with me still in his arms.

Nate came over. "Hey Randy it's good to see you."

"yeah, you can take off if you want."

"okay how long are you going to be down?"

"probably a couple days."

"alright see you later." he walked out the front door and sighed of relief.

Dad looked down at me. "how's school?"

"pretty good."

"Do you want pizza for dinner?"

"sure, um I'm going to back up to my room."

"okay I'll call you down when it's here." I nodded and walked back up to my room.

Randy's POV

Something seems wrong with Gracie. She seems so sad, I have to find out what's wrong.

I ordered the pizza and went up to her room.

I knocked on the door. "Gracie, can I come in?"

"yeah." I walked in and she was sitting on her bed doing her home work. I sat next to her.

Gracie's POV

I stopped doing homework and looked up at my dad. "Hey Dad do you ever feel like you want to just shut out the world?"

"yeah, sometimes."

I layed on my back, and my hair fell in my face.

My dad moved it off. "is something on your mind you want to talk about?"

"no." if I told him Nate would kill me.

Dad grabbed my arm and I gasped in pain.

He looks at me confused "I didn't grab you that hard." he looked at my arm and seen the bruises. "Gracie how did you get these?"

"I… F-fell…" I stuttered.

"Gracie I know when your lying, who did this?"

tears started forming in my eyes. "Daddy."

he pulled me into a hug. "Gracie you need to tell me who did this."

"I can't."

"why not?"

"because he will kill me."

"Gracie if you tell me who did it, I won't let him touch you."

* * *

**okay so sudden twist, sorry. please review! :D**


	13. She belongs in foster care

Chapter 13

Gracie's POV

"Daddy your not going to believe me."

he groaned "Of course I will."

"I don't want him to kill me."

"Gracie just tell me."

"Uncle Nate."

"UNCLE NATE DID THIS TO YOU?" I nodded.

He got out his phone, and dialed a number. "Dad, it's me, um is Nate at the house… okay we will be right there."

he hung up and looked at me. "Come on."

"no, I don't want to go he's going to hurt me."

he pulled me gently off the bed. "Gracie I won't let him."

"do you promise?"

"yeah baby girl I promise, now let's go."

we got in the hummer and we drove to Grandma's and Grandpa's which was right down the road. He held my hand and we walked in.

Grandma came over to us. "what are you guys doing here?"

My dad was clenching his jaw. "Where's Nate?"

"in the basement why what's going on?"

"NATHAN!" my dad screamed.

Grandma looked at him confused. "Randy why are you yelling."

he was about to say something but Nate came in followed by Aunt Becky and Grandpa.

Nate looked sternly at me, then looked at My dad "What's going on Randy?" I looked up at my dad and his veins were popping out of his neck.

He tackled Nate to the ground and started beating the crap out of him. Grandma and Aunt Becky kept yelling at him to stop, but he wouldn't listen.

Finally Grandpa separated them and Nate's face was bleeding.

Grandpa looked at my dad. "What the hell is your problem?"

"LOOK AT GRACIE'S ARMS!" Grandpa came over to me and I showed him my arms. He gasped and tears were forming in my eyes.

He shot his eyes at Nate. "you are A SICK BASTARD!"

Nate looked at the ground. "I didn't do that to her."

my dad looked at him with the viper look. "why the fuck would she lie about that?"

"because she just wants attention, because you've been gone so long."

I looked at my dad and it looked like he was thinking about what he said.

I spoke up. "look at my arms, why the fuck won't you believe me I knew this was going to happen." I ran out with tears streaming down my face.

I heard everyone calling my name but I just kept running. I didn't know where I was, it was getting dark and I was scared.

I can't believe my dad wouldn't believe me. I found a bench, so I decided to sit on it and wait for someone to find me. If anybody was even looking for me. I was crying really hard.

"Gracie." I turned around to see my dad.

I just turned my head back and looked back at the ground.

He sat next to me "why did you run out?"

"because you don't believe me."

"of course I believe you."

"then why didn't you say so."

"you left before I could even answer."

"oh."

"yeah come on the police are at the house, they need to see your arms."

"the police are there?" I was scared.

"yeah don't worry I won't let Nate touch you, either will the police." he took my hand and we walked back to Grandma and Grandpa's house.

He was right there was a police car in the driveway with the lights on.

He led me inside and a police officer came over to me. "Are you Gracie?" I nodded.

He looked up at my dad. "is it okay if I talk to her outside?"

I look at the police officer. "no I don't want to leave him."

then my dad looked down at me. "it's okay I'll be right in here, he's just going to ask you some questions."

"okay." I walked out with officer. I sat on the step.

"okay Gracie when did he start doing this to you?"

"it started 2 months ago."

"where did he hit you most?"

"well he used to squeeze my arms, slap me across the face and…" I stopped because I started crying.

"it's okay take your time."

I calmed myself and continued. "and he would lock me in my room for days."

"how many days at a time?"

"only 3."

"okay I'm just going to take pictures of your arms." I sat there while he took pictures.

"okay I'm done, thank you for your time." I nodded and went back inside.

My grandma came over to me and hugged me. "I'm so sorry sweetie." I just nodded I didn't want to talk.

I sat on the couch and pulled my legs up to my chest and I was trying to hold in my tears the best way I could.

Randy's POV

I was sitting outside on the deck, just staring at the sky, feeling so guilty for letting this happen to Gracie. The patio door opened and Becky came out.

She sat down next to me. "Hey how are you doing?"

"not so good."

"well I think you should go comfort your daughter."

"she's talking to the cop."

"not any more."

"oh crap." I got up and went into the living room.

Gracie had her knees pulled up to her chest and my Mom and Dad were trying to calm her but the tears were still pouring out of her eyes.

I went over to her and scooped her up in my arms and took her upstairs to my old bedroom. I sat on the bed and pulled her on my lap.

I rubbed her back, that always seems to calm her. "Shh.. It's okay he won't hurt you ever again, I promise, I won't let him." she stopped crying and I looked down at her and she fell asleep.

I layed her on the bed gently and I pulled the blankets over her.

I kissed her forehead. "I love you Gracie." I went back downstairs.

I went over to my mom. "hey Ma, is it okay if we stay here?"

"of course Randy."

"thanks." I kissed her cheek. "hey Ma, where's Dad?"

"downstairs." I nodded and went downstairs.

I spotted my dad sitting in his chair drinking a beer. "Hey Pop."

he looked at me. "Hey Son, look I'm sorry About Gracie I should of went over there to check on her."

"Dad don't worry about it, if anything it's my fault."

"you know don't you think she's complicating your life." what? Was he serious?

"what are you talking about?"

"I just don't think your ready to be a father."

"I can't believe you just said that, she is my daughter."

"well maybe she go back to foster care where she's in better hands."

"NO, she's my Daughter now and you can't accept that, then we are gone." I stormed back up the stairs.

My Mom comes over to me. "Randy what's wrong?"

"Dad, he said I'm not a good father and I should put Gracie back foster care."

she gasped "you know he didn't mean it."

"he still said it."

I went up the stairs and walked quietly in my old bedroom. I scooped Gracie up in my arms and walked downstairs.

My Mom came over to me. "Randy where are you going I told you can stay here."

"Well obviously Dad doesn't want us here, so I'm heading home."

"alright be careful, I love you."

"love you too Ma."

I sat Gracie In the Passenger seat and buckled her in. I got in the hummer and drove home. I took Gracie into her room and layed her in her bed. I covered her up and kissed her forehead.

I went into my room and changed into a pair of shorts and a WWE shirt. I layed down in my bed and stared at the ceiling.

I heard footsteps and seen Gracie at the bedroom door with tears in her eyes. "Hey Baby Girl, do you want sleep in here with me?" she nodded and I made room for her.

She layed next to me, and I asked "Did you have a bad dream?" she nodded.

"do you want to talk about it?" she shook her head.

"okay get some sleep." she nodded.

I kissed her forehead. "good night Gracie, I love you."

she looked up at me. "I love you too."

she layed her head down and fell back asleep.

* * *

**please review! :D**


	14. like you want to disapear

Chapter 14

Gracie's POV

I woke up the next morning, with my bruises still sore. I realized I was in my dad's bed but he wasn't there. I went down stairs and he was sitting on the couch. I sat next to him.

He looked down at me. "did you sleep good?" I nodded.

"okay so I was wondering did you want to go back on the road with me?" I nodded.

I could tell he was getting pissed because I wasn't talking but I was scared to talk.

He looks at me. "I'm going to make a phone call real quick will you be okay?" I nodded, and he walked into the kitchen.

Randy's POV

She won't talk, I feel so bad for her. I miss my Baby girl, the one who is so cheerful and happy.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed a number. "Hello?"

"hey Hardy, um I have a problem."

"what's wrong Randy?"

"well you know my daughter, Gracie?"

"the one you adopted?"

"yeah, well I come home to find out my brother is abusing her."

"oh my god is she okay?"

"yeah but she won't talk, all's she does is nod, and I remember you telling me your childhood so I was wondering if we could meet up and you could talk to her."

"sure, Randy."

"thanks Jeff, uh do you have a show tonight?"

"nope, I have the week off."

"alright well WWE is live in your home town, so I'm just going to drop her off at your house, tonight."

"sounds good, and Randy I'm sorry I know how hard this is on you, I'll try to help her."

"thanks."

"your welcome." I hung up and went back in the living room.

Gracie's POV

My dad walked back in. "why don't you pack up so we can leave." I nodded and went upstairs.

I packed up almost all the clothes I would need and I headed downstairs and we left.

We drove for about 5 hours and usually I'm bored by then, but for some reason I was perfectly content looking out the window.

My Dad looked at me. "we are going to stop somewhere real quick." I nodded.

He pulled into a driveway. I was confused because I didn't know where we were.

He parked the hummer, and looked at me. "come on." I followed him to the front door.

He knocked and the door opened revealing Jeff Hardy. I didn't know my dad like Jeff.

They man hugged and My Dad looked at me. "Gracie your going to stay here, while I go to Raw." I nodded.

He kissed my forehead and said Thanks to Jeff and left.

Jeff looked at me "why don't you come in." I nodded.

I followed Jeff into his living room and sat on the couch.

He sat next to me. "so why don't you tell me about your self." I just stared at the floor.

He sighed "okay I will go first, when I was 13 years old my Dad used to work all day and my brother was always at his friends house, and so I would have to go to my next store neighbor's house, well

I thought it was fun up to when he started abusing me."

I gasped and he went on. "it went on for a year, he said if I told anyone he would kill me, and My Dad told me about your uncle."

"he did?"

"yeah, I know exactly how you feel right now."

"you do?"

"yeah you just want to disappear."

"yeah that's exactly how I feel."

"one thing I learned is you can't let him control your life, don't give him the satisfaction."

"it's hard, it's the only thing I think about, It makes me want to punch something."

"here follow me." he got up and I followed him into his basement, and over to a punching bag.

He gave me a set of gloves. "put these on and let your anger out on it."

"your sure?"

"yeah." I put the gloves on and kept punching it.

I couldn't stop, I just kept seeing Nate's face in my mind. I was going crazy.

After like 30 minutes I calmed down and I didn't care about Nate anymore, he's not in my life anymore, so I just need to move on.

I stopped punching and pulled the gloves off.

I turned around and looked at Jeff "Thanks."

"you needed it, I'm just happy to hear you talk."

I laughed. "I don't know why I wouldn't talk."

"you were scared, that's all."

I nodded. "so what do we do now?"

"do you want to go dirt biking?"

"yes." I said very excitedly.

He laughed. "let's go."

we went in his garage and got geared up. We did about 13 laps around his trail and he got tired.

"do you want to go eat something?"

"sure."

we put the bikes away and went inside. "what would you like to eat?"

"um anything is good?"

he looked through his pantry "how about spaghetti?"

"ooh yes, that sounds yummy."

he laughed. "do you want to help me make it."

"yeah."

we cooked the spaghetti then sat at the table and ate it. Jeff is so cool, he so much fun to hang out with.

He slurped up a noodle and got sauce all over his face, and I started laughing.

"what?"

"there's sauce all over your face." he wiped it off and started laughing.

I finished up my spaghetti and washed my dish.

Jeff came over to the sink and washed his dish. "your dad should be here any minute, but if you need to talk about anything just call me okay?"

"thanks, Uncle Jeff."

he smiled "your welcome.

There was a knock at the door and my eyes lit up. Jeff went and opened it. I heard my Dad and him talking but I couldn't understand what they were saying.

My dad walks in and I ran over to him and hugged him. "hi Daddy."

"hey baby girl how are you doing?"

"better now."

"good, I have a surprise for you?"

"what?"

"yeah it's at the hotel, are you ready to go?"

"yeah."

I walked over to Uncle Jeff and gave him a hug. "thanks for everything uncle Jeff."

"your welcome, remember you need anything all's you have to do is call."

"thanks."

my dad said bye and we headed back to the hotel. I was kind of excited to find out my surprise.

We walked into the hotel and he gave me a key. "what's this?"

"you get your own room."

"why?"

"you will see."

"okay." I was confused.

He kissed my forehead and walked to his room. I unlocked my door and walked in.

I turned the lights on and I flipped out. "DYLAN?"

he turned around and I ran over to him and we hugged tightly for like 5 minutes. I didn't want to let him go.

We sat on the bed and I started crying. Dylan lifted my chin. "what's wrong?"

"I've missed you."

"I missed you too." he pulled me into another hug.

* * *

**please review! :D i love seeing your reaction... it makes my day sometimes lol. :)**


	15. Grounded for 2 months

**this chapter is dedicated to **biblicalforte

* * *

Chapter 15

Gracie's POV

I was still caught up in Dylan's Embrace when I realized my dad would not let me alone in a room with Dylan.

I looked up at Dylan. "I can't believe my dad let you in here."

"he didn't."

I was confused. "what?"

"he thinks Casey, is in here with you."

"oh god. What if he comes to check on me."

"he won't."

"alright, so what do you want to do?"

he raised his eyebrows.

"Dylan." I whined.

"Gracie." he mocked me, and I laughed. "we are too young."

"no were not."

"yes we are."

"whatever." he turned around.

"are you really pouting?"

"no." he whined.

"Jeez Korklan get over it."

"fine." he turned to me.

"do you want to watch a movie?"

"sure."

we cuddled up and watched the bounty hunter. I ended up falling asleep.

I woke up the next morning with Dylan's arms still around me. I didn't feel like waking him up.

Randy's POV

I decided to go get Gracie up. I walked down the hallway, and seen Casey walking past me.

Oh she probably is going back to her room. I knocked on the door.

Gracie's POV

I heard someone knock. "who is it."

"it's your Dad." oh crap.

I nudged Dylan awake. "go hide in the bathroom, my dad is here."

"oh crap." he ran into the bathroom and shut the door.

I opened the main door and let my dad in. "hey just wanted to see if your up yet."

"yeah when are we leaving?"

"in a little bit."

then we heard a noise in the bathroom. Oh jeez Dylan.

My dad looked at me. "whose in there?"

"Casey."

"oh…wait, I just seen her in the hallway." oh shit.

My dad ran over to the door and opened it to see Dylan. Oh I'm so dead!

My dad got in his viper mode. "YOU…OUT!" he pointed at Dylan.

Dylan gave me an apologetic smile, and I shrugged.

Then my dad turned to me. "GRACIE LYNN ORTON, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!"

"we didn't do anything."

"I DON'T CARE, YOUR GROUNDED FOR 2 MONTHS."

"dad." I whined.

"NO WHINING!"

"fine." I sighed.

"now come on."

I followed him back to his room where my bags were. I packed up and we got in the hummer. I didn't say one word to him the whole ride. I think 2 months it totally not fair.

We got to the hotel, and I got changed in to pajamas because it was already 8, and I had nothing better to do.

My Dad was in the bathroom for awhile. I wonder what he's doing in there.

A couple minutes later he came out dressed in nice jeans, and a dress shirt.

He looked at me. "John is going to come over and keep an eye on you, I have a date tonight."

"okay." I didn't want to talk to him, he was being unfair. I just looked at the TV. There was a knock on the door and I knew it was John.

Dad let him in and John came over to me. "hey Squirt."

"hey John." I said quietly.

Dad came over to me and sat on the bed. "Gracie, I know you think I'm being unfair, but I've been going to easy on you lately, you need to be punished if you do something wrong."

"yeah, but don't you think 2 months is a little much?"

"Gracie you had a boy in your room without me knowing, I don't think I can ever trust you again alone."

"We DIDN'T do anything!"

"don't raise your voice at me!"

I looked back down at the bed and sighed. "sorry."

"Gracie, 2 months will be over before you know it, I'm sorry but I'm not lifting the punishment."

"fine." I growled, and he smirked.

He kissed my forehead. "be good."

"always am."

he gave John a pat on the back and walked out.

John looked at me. "so I hear your grounded?"

"yeah, it sucks."

"what did you do?"

"I had Dylan spend the night without my dad knowing."

"Gracie, your only 14 years old."

"yeah but we didn't do anything, and now my Dad is over reacting and he grounded me for 2 months."

"good." he smiled.

I gave him a grimace and he laughed. "Gracie, you can't always get away with things, I know your daddy's little girl, but you have to be punished for the stuff you do wrong."

"wow you sound like my dad."

he laughed. "well maybe you should listen to him, and just deal with the punishment instead of complaining."

I sighed. "yeah I guess."

we watched TV the rest of the night and I fell asleep on the couch.

A little later I was woken up by someone carrying me. I opened my eyes and seen that it was my Dad. He layed me on the bed and tucked me in.

"night Gracie."

"hey Dad?" I asked with sleep still catching in my voice.

"yeah?" "I'm sorry."

"for what?" he's obviously delusional.

"for disobeying you, and for letting you lose your trust in me."

he sighed. "Gracie, I trust you, I just don't trust you alone."

"well, I'm sorry."

"it's okay, just think next time before you do something like that."

"okay goodnight." I yawned.

"night, Grace, I love you baby girl."

"I love you too Daddy."

* * *

**please review... oh and in the next chapter Randy gets a girlfriend... oh no! lol, what will Gracie do?**


	16. Jessica

Chapter 16

Gracie's POV

The next morning I woke up to a woman laughing. I was confused.

I got out of bed, and walked into the main living room part, and My dad was sitting on the couch with a girl, that I did not know.

My dad turned around. "Morning Baby Girl."

"Morning Daddy."

he looked at the girl then back at me. "Gracie this is Jessica, Jessica this is Gracie."

Jessica got up and shook my hand. She seems nice. "Gracie I've heard so much about you, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"it's nice to meet you too."

she sat back down and I went into the kitchen to grab something to eat. I opened the pantry, and a big can of sauce came flying out and hit my toe.

"God DAMMIT!" I hopped around holding my toe.

My Dad came rushing in with Jessica trailing behind. "Gracie what happened?"

"stupid can!" I was still holding my toe.

He put me on the counter and looked at my toe. "it's just smashed."

I looked down at my toe and it was all purple and blue.

He opened the freezer and grabbed an ice pack. "here keep this on it and the swelling should go down."

"thanks."

"no problem." he ruffled my hair. I glared at him.

He laughed and grabbed Jessica's hand. They went back into the living room part.

I'm happy he found someone, I just hope this one is good to stay.

~2 weeks later~

6 more weeks until I'm un grounded. I hate it so much! Another thing I absolutely hate is my dad hasn't spent time with me in over a month.

He's always busy with Jessica. I mean I know she's his girlfriend, but I'm his daughter, and he can't even have a conversation with me.

Jessica travels with us which gives me another thing to dislike. We pulled into the hotel parking lot.

I grabbed my bag, and followed them into the hotel. We got up in our suite and I immediately went to the room that was mine.

I threw my bag on the floor and groaned really loudly.

I really wanted to do something today, so I went back out into the living room part to ask my dad something, but of course he was lip locking with Jessica.

"Hey Dad." no answer.

"DAD!" I said a little louder.

"Daddy?" it was like I was invisible.

I groaned and went back to my room. I need to get out of this place. I grabbed my phone and called the only person who can help in a situation like this.

"Hello?"

"Hey Uncle Jeff."

"Gracie, it's so good to hear from you."

"yeah I guess."

"what's wrong?"

"well my dad got a new Girlfriend, and now it's like I'm nothing to him, I need to get away from her. Could I come stay with you for a little while?"

"sure, that would be fine."

"okay, but could you ask my dad for me, because I'm grounded so he might not let me go."

"yeah I have a plan, just look sad."

"um okay." he hung up and I layed on my bed, trying to look sad.

Randy's POV

I was making out with Jessica when my phone started to ring. I groaned and pulled away.

I grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Man.."

"hey Jeff, what's going on?"

"well I just got off the phone with Gracie, and she isn't doing to well so I was wondering maybe she could come stay with me for a couple weeks."

"sure, I mean you're the only one who knows what's she's going through."

"yeah, tell her I'll pick her up from the airport." I hung up and looked at Jessica.

"Gracie's going to stay with Jeff for a little bit."

"why?"

"he said she's feeling sad."

"really, she seemed fine to me."

"yeah me too, I'm going to go check on her." I kissed Jessica on the cheek and went to Gracie's room.

Gracie's POV

A couple minutes later my dad walked in. "hey Baby girl."

"hey." I looked up at him sadly.

"I just got off the phone with Jeff, how come you didn't tell me you were feeling sad?" __

because you were to busy sucking face with Jessica. I was so tempted to say that but, I just shrugged.

"well I'm going to drive you to the airport."

"okay."

"do you want to go say bye to Dylan?"

"could I?"

"yeah your grounded but, you not going to see him for a while so why not?"

"alright thanks." I rushed out of the room and went to Dylan's room and knocked on the door.

Matt opened the door. "Hey Gracie."

"hey Evan."

"came here to see Dylan?"

"yeah, I'm leaving."

"Leaving?"

"yeah, I'm going to stay with Jeff for a little bit."

"oh, okay come on in."

I walked in and Dylan was sitting on the couch. "Hey Dyl."

he looked up. "Gracie are you un grounded?"

"nope.." I sighed.

He groaned. "then why you here?"

I looked over at Matt, and he sighed. "Dylan, I'm going to the bar."

"okay." Matt left and leaving us all alone.

Dylan looked up at me confused. "what's wrong Gracie?"

"well I'm going to stay with my uncle Jeff for a little bit…"

"WHAT?" he stood straight up. "why?" he asked.

"Because there's nothing else to do and I miss Jeff."

"how long?"

"I don't know probably the rest of summer."

he got pissed. "WHATEVER!, GO THEN!"

"C'mon Dyl…"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"what the hell is your problem?"

"you!, you don't even act like my girlfriend…"

"how am I suppose to act then Mister Know it all!"

"at least have sex with me…"

"are you crazy?"

"nope, that's the deal have sex with me, or we are done!" he crossed his arms.

* * *

**a little cliff hanger, lol! sorry for the slow updating... as everyone knows school has started up**, **so it's kind of hard for me to update every day, but i'll try!**


	17. Car Accident?

Chapter 17

Gracie's POV

"Dylan are you serious?"

"100 hundred percent!"

"Well I guess were done, because you are on some serious drugs if you think I'm going to have sex at the age of 14!"

"there's the door!" he pointed at the door, and I ran right out.

Man I swear Dylan is a freaking douche. I walked back into my room, and John was sitting on the couch.

"Hey John… what are you doing here?"

"hey squirt, and your dad wants me to drive you to the airport."

I was confused. "he said he was going to drive me…"

"well, Jessica wanted to go out, so Randy took her out.."

"psht… whatever." I went into my room and packed up my bags.

I walked out and John looks at me. "ready?"

"yes."

we got in his mustang which I adore so much. It felt like I was in fast forward, we got to the airport in like 5 minutes.

John walked me in. "So when am I going to see my best buddy again?"

"I don't know, my dad doesn't seem to want me anymore, so probably not for a while."

"Gracie… your Dad loves you!"

I scoffed "he doesn't act like it!"

"it's cause he's in love."

"so that means he has to ignore me?"

"no, but I'll talk to him."

"alright I got to go." I gave him a hug.

"later squirt, don't give Jeff a hard time."

"Right!" I said sarcastically and gave him a salute.

He laughed and I got on my plane. I ended up falling asleep.

A little later a nice flight attendant woke me up. "sweetie we landed."

"oops… sorry!"

"it's okay.. Don't worry about it."

I grabbed my bag and got off the plane. I started looking around for Jeff, but couldn't find him. Then I seen a huge crowd. Okay that has to be him in the middle.

I went over to it, and squeezed through the crowd, and I was right.

"uncle Jeff!" he finished signing an autograph and gave me a hug.

"hey Gracie, ready to go to my house?"

"yeah."

he looked at the crowd. "sorry guys.. Gotta go!"

they whined, and he grabbed my hand and we headed to his corvette. As soon as he started the engine, some strange music was blaring really loud.

I covered my ears. He turned it down, "sorry."

"what are you deaf?"

he laughed. "Very funny, No, I just love Pearl Jam!"

"eww…"

"did you just say Ew to Pearl Jam?" he said in a shocked voice.

"yes."

"okay, something is wrong with you child…"

I laughed. "no, they suck! God Smack is better!"

he started laughing. "that's funny!"

"it wasn't a Joke.."

we pulled into his driveway. We got into his house and I started yawning.

He looked at me confused. "your tired already?"

"yeah.."

"alright come with me I'll show you where your room is." I followed him upstairs.

He opened the door and it was just a simple room. He grabbed blankets out of the closet and put them on the bed.

"if you need me, I'll be up for a while."

"thanks for letting me stay here uncle Jeff."

"no problem Kiddo." he ruffled my hair. He walked out and I changed into my pajamas real quick.

I immediately crashed on the bed.

Jeff's POV

I was watching that so 70's show, when I heard a loud piercing scream. I ran up the stairs, and into Gracie's room. She was having a night mare.

I shook her. "Gracie, c'mon wake up." she opened her eyes and looked at me with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"your okay it was just a dream." she just started crying even worse. I didn't know what to do.

I looked at her. "do you want me to call your Dad?" she nodded, not able to speak.

I pulled out my cell phone and called Randy. He picked up on 2nd ring, and sounding tired. "hello?"

"Randy sorry to be call…" he cut me off.

"is that Gracie in the background?, what happened?"

"she had a nightmare, and she won't stop crying what do I do?"

he sighed. "let me talk to her."

Gracie's POV

Jeff handed me the phone.

"hello?" my voice sounded funny because I was crying.

"are you okay baby girl?"

"no…"

"it's okay… what was the dream about?"

"you…"

"I what Gracie, what was it about?"

"you left me all alone."

"Gracie I would never do that."

"well lately you haven't been paying attention to me."

"I know I had a talk with John, I'm sorry Gracie, I didn't even know I was doing that I don't want you running off to Jeff because you think I don't want you."

"okay."

"let me talk to Jeff okay?"

"alright."

"I love you baby girl."

"ok bye." I was still mad at him so I handed the phone to Jeff and layed back down. Jeff said something to him, then hung up.

He looked at me "your dad said if you want to he can come get you in the morning."

"no I'm fine."

"alright, Good nite Gracie!"

"nite Uncle Jeff." I layed back down feeling comfortable and fell back asleep.

The next morning I woke up and headed down stairs into the living room where Jeff was sitting on the couch.

"hey sorry for last nite.."

"are you apologizing because you had a nightmare?"

"yeah…"

"well don't you can't help it."

"sorry I have a habit of doing that."

"it's okay, there's some cereal in the pantry."

"okay."

I ate some Captain Crunch and Uncle Jeff Came in. "hey some of my buddies are coming over for a BBQ are you up for it?"

"yeah sure!"

"alright you should go get changed, and take a shower."

"okay." I went upstairs and took a long hot shower.

I changed into a black tank top with a pair of cut off shorts. I put my hair in a ponytail and went back downstairs. There was a lot of people here.

I spotted Jeff in the kitchen, by a guy with a Mohawk, and a guy about my age.

I walked over to them and Jeff put his arm around me. "Gracie I want you to meet my Best friend Shannon and his son Nick."

"nice to meet you." I looked at them.

Nick looked at me and it looked like he was checking me out. I blushed.

Jeff looked down at me. "why don't you and Nick take the dirt bikes out."

"sure, follow me." I looked up at Nick.

He had black spiky hair with blonde high lights. His eyes were like a glowing green. Man he was gorgeous.

We walked into the garage, and he asked. "how old are you?"

"14, how old are you?"

"15."

"cool, so have you dirt biked before?"

"yeah, all the time."

I laughed. "okay, then let's get to it."

we dirt biked for hours, then we took a break and sat on the deck. "So…" I said trying make a conversation.

He looked at me. "so how do you know Jeff?"

"My dad is real good friends with him."

"whose your dad?" he asked while taking a sip of his water bottle."

"Randy Orton." I said and he spit the water out of his mouth.

"he's your DAD?"

"well my Adoptive Dad."

"your adopted?"

"yeah…"

"what happened to your parents? If you don't mind me asking."

"well it's a long story…"

"I have time.." I sighed and decided to give him my life story. It felt like I was going on and on, but Nick seemed so interested in so I continued.

"So Randy decided to adopt me."

"wow, how do you even function right with all of that stuff that happened to you?"

"it's hard… but my Family help me manage, especially Jeff."

"yeah Jeff knows exactly what you went through."

"so enough about me, what about you?"

he smiled. "well, when I was 4 years old my parents divorced, I live with My mom Crystal, but I visit my dad on the summers."

"that must be tough.."

"it is sometimes, like for my birthday, my mom wants me to spend it with her, but then my dad wants me to spend it with him, so yeah it can get kind of crazy."

"wow, so whose your favorite band?" I said trying to get him of the topic so he didn't have to talk about it.

"hm.. That would have to be God Smack."

"Me too!" I said excitedly.

He laughed. "they are brilliant musicians."

"yes they are."

then Shannon poked his head out the door. "Hey Bud, were leaving."

Nick groaned. "now?"

"yes now C'mon."

he sighed and we got up and walked back into the house. Most people left by now, except Shannon, Shane, and Matt.

Shannon was saying bye to every one and Nick and I were saying bye. He down at me. He is very tall.

"Gracie, I really like you, maybe we can hang out again sometime."

I smiled. "sure, I would like that, here's my number text me."

he smiled back. "I definitely will." he grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it.

I blushed a bright red, and he chuckled. "I'll see you later."

"bye."

Nick left with Shannon and I sat on the couch thinking about stuff. I'm so glad I got rid off Dylan.

I was brought back to reality when I heard Jeff scream "GRACIE!"

"what?" he walked into the living room slowly.

"I just got off the phone with Jessica…. Your dad's been in a car accident…"

* * *

**wow sorry for colliding a lot of ideas in this chapter, i couldn't stop writing. again sorry for the cliff hanger, and the long update... i hope you still review...**


	18. Dreams and Reality

Chapter 18

Gracie's POV

It felt like my the world just came crashing down on me.

"is he okay?" I asked Jeff with tears forming in my eyes.

"he's in critical condition, he might not make it till the morning." that did it, I busted in tears.

Jeff came over and hugged me. "C'mon we have to get to the hospital."

it took 3 hours to get there. I was crying the whole way there. As soon as we pulled into the parking lot I ran into the hospital with Jeff trailing behind me.

I got to the waiting room where John, Jessica, Cody, and Ted were. John got up and walked over to me.

He pulled me into his arms. "Hey Squirt how you holding up?"

"not so good."

Jeff looked at John. "have you heard anything?"

"yeah he's in surgery right now."

I looked up at John. "did you call Grandma and Grandpa?"

"yeah, they should be here any minute."

John took me over to the chairs, and I rested my head on his shoulder. A couple minutes later Grandma, Grandpa, and Aunt Becky came running in.

John went over to them and explained everything that happened. I pulled my legs up to my chest, and wrapped my arms around them. My eyes were probably all blood shot.

Aunt Becky came over to me, and hugged me. "it's Okay Gracie, he will be fine, your dad is a fighter."

"I hope so, what am I going to do without him?" the tears just came pouring out again.

"oh Honey." she started rubbing my back. She wrapped her arms around me and I rested my head on her shoulder.

She looked down at me. "Get some sleep I'll wake you up, when we hear something."

I nodded and closed my eyes. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep, but then It felt like I woke right back up.

The doctor came in and looked at all of us. "Well Mr. Orton's injuries were too severe to fix, he's in recovery right now, he is stabilized so you all can say goodbye to him.. It has to be quick though he  
doesn't have that long."

I was crying so hard, I could barely breathe. Every one went in to say bye, but I stayed in the waiting room. I knew I wouldn't be able to say bye.

John walked back in the waiting room. "C'mon Gracie I know it's hard, but you got to get through it."

"okay." I followed him back into the room, and I seen my Dad laying almost lifeless on a hospital bed.

I walked over to his bed, and grabbed his hand. The tears just came out like crazy.

He looked up at me. "hey baby girl…" his voice was so rough.

"Daddy, I don't want you to die."

"I don't want to either."

"what am I going to do with out you, you're my Father…"

a tear rolled down my cheek and he wiped it off. "I'll be watching from above, I will always be in your heart Gracie…"

"Daddy I love you…"

"I love you Gracie, always remember that…"

"I will." I gave him a kiss on the cheek, and he did the same to me.

Then the line went flat, and my dad closed his eyes.

I started screaming and then someone started shaking me. I opened my eyes and I was back in the waiting room.

Aunt Becky looked down at me. "your dad just got out of surgery, everything went great."

I sighed in relief, and happy my dream didn't come true. "Can I see him?"

"yeah follow me." I followed her into the recovery room, and My dad had a cast on his arm, and he was covered in cuts and bruises. He had his eyes closed.

I walked over to the bed, and just looked down at him, I was so glad he was alive.

He opened his eyes and smiled. "Gracie…"

"Daddy, I was so scared you weren't going to make it."

"I'm the Viper, I'm indestructible.."

"well not in my dreams your not."

he looked at me confused. "I fell asleep in the waiting room, and I dreamt that you died."

one single little tear rolled down my cheek.

Dad grabbed my hand with his good hand and pulled me so I was sitting on the bed. "Gracie, I'm alive it's okay I'm here, I won't leave you I promise."

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too baby girl." he pulled me into a hug. I layed my head on his chest gently, and curled up next to him.

John's POV

I was happy that Randy was alright, I don't know what I would do if he wasn't.

I grabbed a coffee from the cafeteria, and went to see if Gracie wanted to back to the hotel. I walked into the waiting room, and she wasn't there.

I went into Randy's room and Gracie was sound asleep laying next to him.

I walked over to them. "Do you want me to take her back to the hotel?" I whispered.

Randy shook his head. "no she's fine right here."

"alright man, I'm going to take off, call me if you need anything."

"will do."

"I'm really glad your okay."

"me too." he smiled and i walked out.

Randy's POV

I had my good arm wrapped around Gracie, and I was close to falling asleep when Jessica walks in.

"Hey Baby I'm glad you okay."

"yeah me too."

then she noticed Gracie sleeping next to me. "I think I should take back to the hotel."

"NO, she's fine with me."

"Babe, what if she kicks you or something?"

"Gracie doesn't kick in her sleep."

she sighed. "I just don't want anything to get worse."

"I know but Gracie had a dream that I died, I just don't want to leave her right now."

"aw, I feel so bad for her."

"me too… at least I get to get out of this place soon."

she laughed a little. "so do you know how long you will be out of wrestling?"

"anywhere from 6 months to a year, at least that's what the Doc said."

"your going to go insane.."

"I know I will have to find something to keep me busy."

she walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to head back to the hotel and sleep, I was going to stay here but, I'll let you spend time with Gracie.. She needs you."

"Thanks, Jess."

"no problem." she walked out and I kissed Gracie's forehead, and soon fell fast asleep.

* * *

**he made it! lol... well it looks like Jessica has a little soft side. hm will Gracie learn to like her? find out in the next chapter... please review! :) oh p.s if you read my other story the viper's girl, i'm working on the sequel, but i'm not going to upload it until im completely done with this story... sorry**


	19. First Day Of High School and My Mother

Chapter 19

~2 months later~

Gracie's POV

I was dreading this day so much. It was my first day of high school. I was so scared.

I looked at the time. It said 630 am. I knew my dad would be up here any minute to wake me up.

My dad has been out of wrestling the past 2 months, and he gets these moments where he almost explodes, he's never did around me but, I can still hear in the other room.

Jessica has been staying with us, to help take care of my dad, but all's she does is get my dad mad.

I rolled over on my back, and just stared at the ceiling.

My door opened. "Gracie, you have to get ready for school.." it was Jessica.

I am not getting up for her. So I just squeezed my eyes shut. She groaned and walked out.

A little while later I heard my door open again, and felt my bed sink in. "Baby girl, you got to get up." It was my Dad.

I groaned. "do I have too?"

he chuckled. "yes.. You will be fine."

I threw the blankets off of me, and looked at him. "I wish we were on the road so I don't have to go to school."

"you and me both."

"do you remember your first day of high school?"

"yeah I sure do." he scratched his head.

"tell me about it."

"well I was just as nervous as you are, Grandma came to wake me up and I hid in the closet, so she wouldn't find me."

I laughed and he continued. "she sent Grandpa up and he found me and dragged me down the stairs, I kept telling them I was sick, and they wouldn't believe me. Grandma drove me to school, and  
when I got there it wasn't really that bad, it was a little scary at first but you'll get used to it."

"I hope."

"alright get ready, I'll make you some breakfast."

"okay." he walked out and closed my door.

I changed into a pair of skinny jeans, and I put an Abercrombie t shirt that my Aunt Becky bought me on. I put my hair in a messy bun. I looked at the clock, and it said 7am.

I have to be at school, by 745am, so I hustled downstairs. My dad had breakfast on the table, which was Pancakes, and Orange juice.

Jessica wasn't there thank god, because I don't think I could deal with her right now. I ate 2 pancakes, and gulped down a whole glass of orange juice.

I put the dishes in the sink. "Gracie did you brush your teeth?"

"crap.. Be right back."

I ran upstairs into the bathroom and brushed my teeth real quick. I walked back into the kitchen and Jessica was there.

"hey Gracie, I'm going to drive you to school." _what?  
_

"um why can't my dad do it?"

"I want to drive you."

my dad comes in. "Hey Jess, I changed my mind I'm going to drive Gracie."

"okay Randy." Jessica walked out.

My Dad looks at me. "you ready?"

"ready as I'll ever be."

he laughed and grabbed the keys. We got into the hummer and some weird pop music was blaring, I turned it down and looked at him strangely.

He sighed. "Jessica drove it."

"you let HER drive your HUMMER?"

"yeah, she needed to go to the store.."

"okay whatever."

he looked at me. "Gracie your birthday is next week, what do you want?"

"Daddy, you don't have to get me any thing."

"you're my daughter, you deserve something special."

"could we just have a small get together with all of our close family?"

"sure, that sounds nice." he pulled into the school parking lot.

I gulped when I seen how big the school was. He laughed.

I glared at him. "it's huge!"

"you'll do fine, I'll pick you up after school."

"okay."

he kissed my forehead. "I love you baby girl, have a good day."

"I love you too and I'll try."

I got out of the hummer and made my way into the school. I found my locker, and opened it. I put my book bag in it, and grabbed my history book. Lots of people were here.

I looked at my schedule, my history class was in A102. Luckily I was in A hall already. I walked into the class, and only about 2 people were there.

The teacher just told everyone to sit wherever they want. I sat in the back so I wasn't that noticeable. I started drawing on my notebook.

"Gracie?"

I looked up and seen Nick. "Nick, what are you doing here?"

"I go to school here."

"you do, I thought you lived in North Carolina."

"only for the summers, I live in Missouri with my Mom for the school year."

"oh."

"my dad told me about your dad, how's he doing?"

"good, being off the road drives him insane."

"I bet, do mind if I sit here?" he said gesturing towards the seat next me.

"no go ahead." he sat next to me, and teacher started class. He was just talking about the school year.

Then Nick passed me a note. I opened it.

_What's the rest of your schedule?_

I wrote back.

_English_

_Gym_

_Science_

_Lunch_

_Algebra_

_Shop_

He read it and wrote back.

_We have Gym, Lunch, Algebra, and Shop together._

I wrote back.

_Sweet. :)_

He wrote back

_Do you want to sit by me at lunch?_

I smiled a little and wrote back.

_Sure._

Nick put the paper away and we started paying attention to the teacher. Time went by fast in that class, the bell rang and we went our separate ways.

I found English and walked in and took a seat.

A girl with brown hair sat next to me. "hi are you new?"

"yeah."

"oh cool what's your name?"

"Gracie, what's yours?"

"Rachel, how do you like it so far?"

"pretty good, this school is really big though."

she laughed. "yeah I think it's the biggest school in Missouri."

the teacher came in and started taking attendance. He got to my name. "Gracie Orton?"

"here." I raised my hand.

Then Rachel looked at me. "Orton?, are you related to Randy Orton?"

"yeah he's my dad."

"NO WAY!" she almost screamed.

I laughed a little. "yes way."

"I love wrestling."

"me too."

"whose your favorite wrestler?"

"besides my Dad, probably John Cena, and Cody Rhodes."

"I love Cody Rhodes!"

I laughed. "so is he your favorite?"

"no, I like Evan Bourne."

"yeah he's cool." "

so what superstars have you met?"

"well the ones I'm close to are John Cena, Cody Rhodes, Ted Dibiase, and my Dad."

"what do you mean close to?"

"John and Ted are like my uncles, and Cody is like a brother to me."

"that is so cool!"

"yeah." the class ended and Rachel and I said bye. I made my way to the gym.

I walked in and a guy comes up to me. "hey you're the new girl, I'm Jack." he held out his hand.

I shook it. "hi Jack, I'm Gracie."

"do you want to sit by me at lunch?"

"um actually I'm already sitting by someone."

"who."

then I felt someone behind me. "Me."

Jack groaned. "I should've known." he walked off.

Nick put his arm around me. "How was English?"

"it was okay I met a nice girl."

"what's her name?"

"Rachel."

"ehh.. She's okay, but she can get annoying."

"I know."

we sat on the bleachers and the teacher said we could just go outside and play some football. Nick and I threw the football back and fourth.

Class ended and Nick walked me to Science. "I'll see you at lunch."

"bye." I smiled.

I took a seat in the class. Some guys walked in and sat next to me.

The brown haired one looked at me. "What's your name?"

"Gracie."

"hey Gracie I'm Jesse, this Danny, and the one on the end is John."

"nice to meet you." I smiled.

Jesse looked at me. "what kind of music do you like?"

"Alternative Rock."

he almost chocked. "seriously?"

"yeah why?"

"most girls like that hip hop crap."

"I'm not most girls." I smirked.

He grinned. "I can tell."

Danny spoke up. "whose your favorite band?"

"God Smack."

John said "Half five!" I gave him a half five.

We talked the whole hour getting to know each other. I even gave them my phone number so we can hang out some time. I can tell we are going to be good friends.

I got to lunch, and spotted Nick. He waved me over to him. I sat next to him.

Then Jesse, Danny, and John sat across from us. They half fived Nick.

Nick looked at them. "guys this is Gracie the new girl."

Jesse spoke up. "we know, we met her last hour."

"you did?"

"yeah."

we ate lunch and headed to our next our class. Before I knew it School was over.

Nick walked me to my locker. "text me later, maybe we can hang out."

"alright will do."

I got my book bag and headed to the hummer. I stopped halfway when I seen who was driving. Jessica. Great there goes my day.

I got in and put my seat belt on. "hey why isn't my dad picking me up?"

"oh um there's someone at the house."

"who?"

"your Dad didn't want me to say anything."

"okay whatever."

we pulled into the drive way and there was a blue car there, I didn't recognize it. I walked in with Jessica walking behind me. I put my book bag on the stairs.

"Gracie?" I heard my dad call from the living room.

"yeah?"

"can you come here for a second."

"yeah."

I walked into the living room, and really wished I didn't.

My dad was sitting on the couch, and on the love seat was Jason, and My Mother

* * *

**sorry for the long update... and again sorry for another cliff hanger.. im going to start typing the next chapter right now... im doing this one time only. well i might do it again.**

**RKOsgirl92: thanks :) and yeah Gracie isn't going to ever like Jessica! keep reading! :)**

**biblicalforte: thanks.. keep reviewing! :)**

**emma217: thanks.. and i'm still not sure if Jessica should do something, or Randy just dumps her.**

**Christina89: sorry about that dream.. and thanks for reading...**

**ashmarie: Thanks.. keep reviewing! :)**

**xFortunateGirlx: sorry lol, and i would never actually have Randy die in my story.. lol thanks for the support.. :)**

**Sonib89: she isn't so much bad, but she is annoying thanks for reading! :D**

**tiarashine: thanks for the love, and yeah this is the story i put the hardest work into.. keep reading!**

**Cena's baby doll: it seems that the dream got everyone lol.. thanks, keep reading! **

**i just want to thank everyone who reviewed this story, you have no idea how much i appreciate it... i love you guys! lol :) **


	20. Bye Bye Jessica

Chapter 20

Gracie's POV

I can't believe what I'm seeing. I couldn't even talk, I didn't even want to say anything.

I felt like I was going to pass out. My dad seemed to notice, he got up and grabbed my arm and sat me on the couch. I was shocked to see My Mother here.

Jason looked at me. "Gracie how are you?"

"fine, what's she here for?" I glared at her.

My dad whispered in my ear. "Calm down." I groaned.

Jason spoke up. "well Gracie, your mom wanted to see you."

"and you just automatically thought I wanted to see her, your WRONG!" I got up and ran upstairs.

"Gracie!" I heard my dad call but I didn't care.

Randy's POV

I looked at Jason. "I told you she would act like this."

"let me go talk to her."

"okay." he went upstairs, leaving me and Jackie alone.

She looked at me. "all's I want to do is talk to her."

"well Gracie is stubborn." she nodded.

Jason came back down. "Randy she wants you."

"alright." I walked up stairs.

Gracie's POV

I sat on my bed with my arms crossed, I was staring at the floor.

My Dad walks in. "Gracie."

"Dad, why does she have to be here, I HATE HER!"

"I know baby girl, she just wants to talk."

"what if she takes me away from you?"

"Gracie I won't let it happen."

"you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"alright I guess I'll talk."

"That 'a girl." he pulled me into a side hug.

We went back into the living room. I sat on the couch and looked at her.

Jason looked at my dad. "how about we let them talk."

I glared at Jason. "NO my Dad can stay here."

My dad looked down at me. "Gracie it's fine I'll just be in the kitchen."

"fine.." I sighed.

Jason and My dad left. I stared at Her for quite awhile before she said something. "Gracie your so big!"

"well considering the last time you saw me I was 4 years old, I would say yeah I am pretty big." I said sarcastically.

"Gracie I cleaned myself up, I've been in anger management, Rehab, and AA for about 4 years now."

"what do you think that's going to make forget all the stuff you did to me?"

"Gracie.." I cut her off.

"I still get NIGHTMARES from what you and Josh did to me."

"I know Gracie I'm sorry, if I could go back in time I would of never did that to you, or let your father do that to you."

"HE'S NOT MY FATHER!"

"Yes he is…"

"no he isn't Randy is!" I was getting pissed.

"Gracie James.." I cut her off.

"IT'S ORTON!"

she sighed. "Gracie, Josh will always be your father, just like I will always be your mother."

I started shaking my head, I couldn't handle this anymore.

"Gracie, I want custody of you."

"NO, your not getting custody of me!"

"it's not up to you, it's up to the court…"

"NO…" tears started forming in my eyes. I was about to explode. "DADDY?" I yelled, and he came running in.

"Gracie what's the matter?" I wrapped my arms around him. "I'm done, I can do this anymore." tears were falling.

"it's okay, go up to your room, I'll be right there." I did what he said.

Randy's POV

I watched my crying daughter go up to her room. Jason came back into the living room.

I was glaring at Jackie. "What did you say to her?"

she sighed. "I told her I'm going to fight to get custody of her."

"WHAT?, you are not getting custody of MY daughter!"

"she's My Daughter and I'll see you at court!" she walked out.

Jason looked at me. "I didn't know man.."

"could she actually get custody of her?"

"it's possible, but after the court sees you the good father that you are, they should deny her."

"alright keep me in touch."

"will do." he left and I walked up the stairs.

Gracie's POV

I was laying in my bed just staring at the ceiling.

My Dad walks in. "Gracie I had no idea she was going to do this."

I sat up. "I'm not going to live with her…"

"Gracie your not going to I won't let it happen."

"why is it when I'm having a great day something always has to mess it up?"

"I don't know Gracie." he pulled me into a hug. "how was school?"

"great.. I met a lot of people."

"that's good, do you have any homework?"

"no." the tears finally stopped.

"do you want to go watch Monday night Raw with me?"

"sure."

we went into the TV room in the basement. We sat on the couch, and he wrapped his arm around me. He flicked the TV on, and Raw was just starting.

Sheamus was WWE Champion. I knew it killed my dad seeing him champion, because he was suppose to become champion at the next PPV, but he got into that car accident.

I watched Ted vs. R-truth. I was rooting for Ted, but I knew R-Truth was going to get it. I was getting really tired, so I rested my head on his shoulder.

Randy's POV

I looked down at Gracie, and she was sound asleep. I plopped my feet up on the coffee table, and ended up falling asleep too.

"Randy.." at first I thought it was in my dream.

"Randy!" it was Jessica.

I opened my eyes. "What Jess?"

"let's go get some ice cream."

"Jessica its 12, I don't think so."

"fine, so are you just going to leave her sleeping on her lap?" she looked down at Gracie.

"I can't carry her with my sling on, do you think you could?"

"no! she's heavy…"

"Jessica she only weighs 110 pounds."

"I'm a girl.."

"whatever." I rubbed my eyes.

"Randy how about we leave her down here, and we have a little alone time?"

I groaned. "Not tonight, It's been a long day." "

Randy!" she whined.

That did it, I was about to explode. I got up carefully and layed Gracie back on the couch. I stormed up the stairs. I went outside to get some fresh air.

I started pacing, I was trying to calm myself. The door opened and Jessica comes out.

"Randy what's wrong with you?"

"My Daughter might be taken away from me, that's what's wrong."

"what do you mean?"

"her mom wants custody."

"that's a good thing…"

"EXCUSE ME?"

"Gracie can be with her Mom now."

"I told you all the things her parents did to her.. You think it's good for her to relive that?"

"well then you wouldn't have to deal with her, we could have a baby of own."

this chick is seriously whacked. I ran inside because I felt it coming. Of course she followed.

"Randy c'mon." she put her hand on my arm.

"GET YOUR GOD DAMN HANDS OFF OF ME!"

"Randy, c'mon not another temper tantrum."

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MAKES ME THIS WAY!"

"so your blaming this all on me?, it's not my fault your out of wrestling." she almost yelled.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT I GOT IN THE CAR ACCIDENT, I HAD TO GET YOU ICE CREAM!"

"I thought you were over that!"

"I GUESS NOT."

"Randy you need to Calm down!"

"NO!, I'M SICK OF THIS, YOU JUST USE ME!"

"so what your breaking up with me?"

"yeah I think I am."

"whatever you'll be back!" she walked out of the house. _no I won't!_ I punched a wall.

"Daddy?"

Gracie's POV

I watched him punch a wall. I was really scared "Daddy?"

he turned around, and his face was really red. He took a couple of breaths and his face went back to normal skin color.

"Sorry you had to see me like that."

"it's okay."

he came closer to me. "well I shouldn't be like that anymore I dumped Jessica!"

"Really?" I asked excitedly

"yes." he smiled.

I gave him a hug.

"alright c'mon it's past your bed time."

"fine. Can you tuck me in?"

"yeah." I went up to my room and curled into my bed.

My Dad came in and kissed my forehead. "Gracie I'm sorry for all that has happened today.."

"it's not your fault."

"I know, but I just want to let you know you will not live with Jackie, I'll do everything in my power, to make you stay with me."

"thanks Daddy, I love you!"

"I love you too!" he shut my light off and I fell asleep again.

* * *

**well it's not a cliff hanger! lol. no more JESSICA! finally... please review!**


	21. Foster care till the court date

Chapter 21

Gracie's POV

I woke up the next morning at 6am. I decided to take a shower. When I got out I put some sweat pants on and one of my Dad's t shirts on. I put my hair in a French braid.

I looked at the time it was 7am. Holy crap time goes by fast. I went into the kitchen and ate a bowl of cereal.

My dad walks in. "Hey Gracie you sleep good?"

"yeah, did you?"

"yes, I had the bed to myself." he smiled and I laughed.

His phone started ringing. He answered it and I finished the last 3 bites of my cereal. I washed my dish, and went upstairs to brush my teeth. I came back down and he was off the phone.

He looked at me. "there's going to be a social worker here after school."

"why?"

"they want to make sure, I'm a good parent."

"wow that's retarded."

"yeah, are you ready?"

"yeah." I grabbed my bag and we got into the hummer.

He pulled up to the school. "oh Gracie I forgot to tell you I talked to Vince and he found me a good lawyer."

"sweet, wait why would he do that?"

"Vince loves you Gracie, he would do anything for you."

"oh."

"yeah so today is going to be a busy day, I'll pick you up after school."

"alright." I leaned in so he could kiss my forehead.

"be good, love you."

"love you too Daddy."

I got out of the hummer and went into the school. It looks like I was early, oh well. I grabbed my history book and went to class.

I sat down and started thinking about stuff. I don't want to go back with Jackie I like my life here with Randy. I heard someone walk into the classroom. I looked up and it was Nick.

"Hey Gracie."

"hey." he sat next to me.

I just doodled on my notebook. "is something wrong?"

"well my Mother is trying to get custody of me."

"what?, the court won't give it to her, she's messed up."

"yeah well she doesn't seem to think so."

he put his hand on my arm. "don't worry Gracie they won't take you away from Randy."

"I hope." I sighed.

"hey I have an idea."

"what?"

"just follow me."

I grabbed my stuff, and followed him outside the school. "Nick where are we going?"

"were skipping school!" he winked at me.

"okay but if I get in trouble I'm blaming this on you." he smiled and we walked into the woods.

"uh Nick where are we going?"

"you'll see."

we came up to this huge tree and it had a house built in it.

"Whoa this is cool!" it was really big.

"yeah when my dad was living here when I was little he helped me build it."

"sweet."

"yeah let's go up." he said while climbing up the ladder.

"okay." I followed him up.

We sat our stuff down and he looked at me. "So let's just talk."

"about?" I questioned him.

"did you ever have a boyfriend?"

"yeah one what about you?"

"same, what was he like?"

"well his name was Dylan and we went out for about 5 months, he was nice, sweet, caring, but then he started pressuring me about sex."

he cut me off. "you didn't do it did you?"

"let me finish."

"sorry." he smiled.

"it's okay anyway just before we broke up he gave me a choice, either I have sex with him or we were done, and I choose the second one."

"good for you, he sounds like a Jack ass anyway."

I laughed. "he was…so what about your's?"

"well my first girlfriend was last year, you know her."

"I do?"

"yeah Rachel."

"oh, so how'd that work out?"

"she's a stalker!" he said in the most serious voice I've ever heard.

I busted out laughing. "why?"

"she wanted to know where I lived, and I wouldn't tell her so she followed me home."

"oh my god, she's crazy."

"yeah that's why I dumped her."

"well, I'm sorry things didn't work out for you."

"I'm sorry to you too."

I smiled, Nick is really sweet. I looked at my phone and it said 11am.

"hey Nick, don't you think we should get back?"

"yeah, let's go."

we grabbed our stuff and walked back to the school. The school came in view and I froze dead in my tracks.

Nick stopped and looked at me. "what's the matter?"

I pointed to the school. There was a guy in a suit and my Dad.

Nick groaned. "Crap who is that?"

"the social worker, I totally forgot about him, what am I going to do?"

"I don't know, I guess we go and find out."

the principle walked out and we walked over to them.

The principle looks at us. "Orton, Moore where have you been?"

then my dad looks at me. "Gracie Lynn Orton, did you skip school?" I nodded my head.

"why?" his veins in his neck were popping.

"I needed a break." my dad groaned and he cracked his neck.

The principle looks at Nick. "Moore C'mon let's go, my office." Nick gave me an apologetic look and I just shrugged.

They walked inside and the guy in the suit looked at my dad. "Mr. Orton I'm sorry to say this but, Gracie is going to have to stay in foster care until the court date."

"WHAT?" My dad and I both said at the same time.

He looked at me. "Gracie I know you might think skipping school was fun, but I have no other choice to take that as running away."

"if I was running away, I wouldn't of came back."

"I know I'm sorry, but I have to go by the rules, we will go back to your house, grab your things and you will be in foster care until next Wednesday."

"you can't do this!" I yelled.

He looked at me. "it's my job."

I looked up at my dad. "Don't let him take me away PLEASE!"

My Dad looked down at me with sadness in his eyes. "Baby girl I'm sorry."

I groaned. Why is this happening to me?

The suit guy looked at me. "c'mon let's go."

I got in the car and watched my dad get in the hummer. Tears were streaming down my face. We got to my house in about 5 minutes. I ran into the house, and up into my room.

I started packing up my stuff. The tears were getting worse, I could barely see. I threw my bag at the wall, and sat on the floor with my back against my bed.

I wrapped my arms around my knees, and buried my head into them. I heard footsteps.

"Miss Gracie, we need to get going."

"No!" I cried.

"please don't make this any harder."

then I heard more footsteps. "go downstairs she will be ready in a minute." I looked up and it was just my dad.

He sat down next to me. "Gracie, I know you don't want to go, but you have to, just think you will be back next Wednesday."

"not if Jackie gets custody of me."

"don't say that, she isn't going to get custody of you."

"but what if she does?"

"just don't worry about it okay?"

"okay."

"now c'mon before he thinks you runaway."

he helped me pack up my stuff. We went back downstairs, he helped me put my bags in the car.

I gave him a hug. "I'm going to miss you Daddy!"

"I'll miss you too, don't worry you will be back next week."

"I hope."

"alright I'll see you next week I love you Baby girl."

"I love you too Daddy!" I got into the car.

He pulled out and I just stared out the window.

* * *

**i know i've been slacking big time! but i was so caught up with school, and i just moved recently. so things were a bit hectic. but please review and tell me what you think? :D you know i love you guys! thanks so much for supporting this story! **

**thanks to: biblicalforte, Sonib89, TWEETYBIRD, ashmarie, Christina89, RKOsgirl92, emma217, DiBiaseBrosDiva, DreamaDanielle, Cena's baby doll, and rebelwilla for reviewing the last chapter! keep them coming! :)**


	22. Randy Orton Legal Gaurdian

**i do not own any thing WWE related... i also don't own any WWE Characters. i only own my OC Gracie, and any other ones i make up! **

** thanks to: RKOsgirl92, rebelwilla, Lee Hans, bsbfan558, DiBiaseBrosDiva, barnsley gal 09, Sonib89, Celli, ashmarie, emma217, jAzZy.S2, and Cena's baby doll. you guys are awesome! thanks for reviewing my story, i'm glad you like it! :)  
**

* * *

Chapter 22

Gracie's POV

Today is the court date, it was supposed to be yesterday but, they rescheduled to today.

Last Tuesday when I got to this foster care, they took my cell phone away so I couldn't have any contact with my dad what so ever.

I was putting my hair in a pony tail when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said.

Then my social worker came in. "okay Gracie, let's get going."

"alright." I grabbed my Jacket and walked outside.

We got to the Court house in about 20 minutes.

We had to sit outside the room until I was called in.

Randy's POV

I was sitting at the table with my lawyer David. I had my head in my hands, this past week hasn't been good for me. The only good that happened was I got my sling off on Saturday.

The Judge came in and looked at all of us. "Okay so today we are discussing the Custody of Gracie Lynn Orton."

Jackie cut him off. "her last name is James your Honor." I was about to say something but David gave me a stern look.

The judge looked at the file. "well it's says Mr. Orton adopted her last year, so she took his last name." that shut Jackie right up.

The Judge continued. "the only person I want to hear from today is Miss Gracie."

Jackie cut him off again. "Your Honor are you really going to let a Kid decide where she wants to live?"

"Yes I am, and if you keep interrupting me I'm going to have ask you to leave." she bowed her head and he continued.

"officer if you could please let Gracie in." the officer nodded and opened the door.

Gracie's POV

I was sitting on the bench when the door opened and an officer came out. "Gracie they are ready for you."

I got up and followed him in. I was really nervous, but then I spotted my dad he smiled at me, I smiled back and I started to calm down.

The judge looked at me. "okay Miss Gracie if you could please take a seat."

I took a seat on the stand and I looked at my Dad and smiled. I missed him so much. He smiled back.

The judge continued. "okay Gracie if you could please tell me who would you like to live with and why are they are the best choice."

I nodded. "well I want to live with my Dad, Randy he might of only been my Dad for a year but he IS my Dad and I love him."

"Gracie could you please tell me why you don't want to live with your mother?"

"yeah, um if you haven't read my file she and my father did a lot of hurtful things to me when I was little, yeah I know she is all cleaned up now, but that doesn't erase what she did, I get nightmares almost every month about them, I just don't want to relive that!"

Jackie looks at me. "Gracie, I never did anything to you, it was Josh that did all that."

I was getting very angry. "you sat there and watched I would ask you over and over again to please not let him hurt me, and you would say I deserved it!"

"you did!"

"THIS IS WHY I DON'T WANT TO LIVE WITH YOU!"

"Gracie you need to be with me I'm your MOM!"

tears started forming in my eyes. "A REAL MOM DOESN'T SIT AND WATCH THEIR KID GET ABUSED!" I started crying, I couldn't stop. I could barely breathe.

The judge looked down at me. "Miss Gracie are you okay?" I shook my head, trying to breathe.

Jackie looked at Judge. "oh she's faking it!"

My Dad stood up and walked over to me. "are you okay baby girl?"

I shook my head and tears just kept pouring out. He pulled me into a hug and started rubbing my back in that soothing way.

I stopped crying instantly, and started to breathe normal again. He let go and kissed my forehead.

I looked up at him. "thanks Daddy."

"no problem." he sat back in his chair.

The judge looked at Jackie and my Dad. "alright I made my decision, Gracie your legal Guardian from now on…. Is Randy Orton."

Jackie screamed. "No!, she's my child!"

the judge looked at her, "not anymore."

I was so happy… I looked over at my Dad and he had a huge smile on his face. He stood up and I ran over to him and jumped in his arms. He laughed, and I smiled.

I looked up at him. "Can we go home now?"

"yeah." he smiled.

We were about to leave when the judge stopped us. "Miss Gracie, could you please promise me something?"

"anything."

"no more skipping school."

"yes sir." I smiled.

"alright you guys have a good life, I hope I don't see you again."

"thanks you too."

My Dad said thanks to David his lawyer and we got into his hummer. I've never been more happier in my life. I just kept smiling.

My Dad must've noticed "you have no idea how happy I am to have you back."

"I know same here."

as soon as we pulled in the driveway I ran inside. I went straight to my room and jumped onto my bed. I hugged my pillow. It feels so great to be home.

"Gracie?" my Dad called out.

I ran back downstairs. "Yeah?"

"you want Pizza for Dinner?"

"Yes!" I said excitedly.

He laughed. "alright why don't you get settled in and I'll have them deliver it."

"okay." I ran back upstairs.

I un packed my stuff and put it away. Then I looked at my cell phone that has been off for a week.

**11 new text messages from Nick.**

_Gracie what happened?_

_Where are you?_

That's pretty much what they all said. I decided to surprise him tomorrow at school. "Gracie Pizza's here!"

I ran back downstairs. We ate pizza and watched TNA so I could see Jeff wrestle. He was facing Mr. Anderson, and My Dad kept making fun of Mr. Anderson. I was laughing so hard.

I started to get tired. I rested my head on my Dad's shoulder and ended up falling asleep.

Randy's POV

"look he doesn't even know how to wrestle." I laughed and looked down at Gracie and she was sound asleep.

She looked so adorable. I picked her up gently and carried her up to her room. I layed her down on her bed, and tucked her in. I kissed her forehead.

"good nite Gracie, I love you!" I whispered.

I went back downstairs, and called my mom. "hello?"

"hey Ma."

"Randy how'd it go?"

"great I'm her legal Guardian from now on."

"that's great Son."

"yeah I just thought you would want to know."

"yeah of course."

"yeah well Dad thinks Gracie is ruining my life so, at least one of my parents care."

"Randy!, your Father didn't mean that."

"yeah well he still said it."

"Randy you know he loves Gracie."

"alright well I have to go, tomorrow I'm having a birthday party for Gracie, so I was wondering if you guys wanted to come?"

"of course, she's our grand daughter."

"Alright be here at 3."

"okay see you tomorrow, I love you!"

"I love you too Mom." I hung up and headed to bed.

* * *

**crappy ending i know... but next chapter is Gracie's 15th birthday! oh and there's going to be a little surprise... it's not a good one though... keep reading and don't for get to review! i love reading them! :D **


	23. Happy 15th Birthday

Chapter 23

Gracie's POV

I was woke up at 6am, and I was in my bed. I stretched and my door opened.

My Dad walked in. "Morning Birthday girl!"

"Morning Daddy."

"did you sleep well?"

"yes, it felt so nice to sleep in my bed."

"well this is up to you, do you want to go to school?"

"yeah, I want to see my friends."

"alright breakfast is on the table."

"thanks." he nodded and walked out.

I changed into a pair of jeans and an American eagle hoodie. I threw my hair in a pony tail and went downstairs to eat. My dad made pancakes. It was delicious.

After that I brushed my teeth and looked at the time it was 7:30am. "Dad are you ready?"

"yeah come on."

I grabbed my stuff and followed him out into the hummer. We got in the car and my Dad put a CD in and GodSmack came on, I smiled.

"I thought you don't like them?"

"you're the birthday girl you get to listen to what you want."

I smiled. "thanks."

he ruffled my hair. "no problem." we pulled up to the school.

He kissed my forehead. "Happy birthday Gracie, have a good day at school."

"thanks, I'll try. Love you!"

"love you too."

I got out and walked into the school. I went to my locker and grabbed my stuff. I walked into first hour and Nick was sitting at our table looking sad. I tapped his shoulder.

"I'm not in the mood." he said without looking at me.

"you sure about that?"

he turned around. "GRACIE!"

he pretty much tackled me to the ground, he was like squeezing the life out of me.

"uh… Nick can't breathe…"

he laughed "sorry."

he let go. "what happened?"

"I got sent to foster care for a week."

"oh my god, why?"

"cause when I skipped school they thought I was running away so they sent me there."

"Gracie I'm so sorry it's all my fault."

"no Nick it's not, I'm fine now don't worry about it."

"so how did the court date go?"

"Randy is officially my ONLY legal guardian."

"see I told you the judge wouldn't let you go to Jackie."

"yeah you were right."

the teacher came in and we took our seats. Nick was in a way better mood now. The teacher gave us our assignment and we started it.

Nick looked at me. "Gracie I forgot to tell you."

"what?"

he grinned. "Happy 15th Birthday!"

I smiled. "you remembered."

"of course, and I got you something, come to my locker after class."

"you didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to, but I didn't know if you were even coming back."

"well don't worry now, I'm back." I smiled at him and he returned it.

Class went by fast. I followed Nick to his locker. He pulled out a little black box.

"what is it?"

"just open it." he smiled.

I took the lid off and it was a gold necklace with a heart on it. There was a little note on the lid. _will you be my girlfriend?_ I was shocked, and so happy.

I threw my arms around Nick's neck. "yes, I would love too."

he tightened his grip on me. "good, I was hoping you would." he grabbed the necklace and put on me.

"Nick this is beautiful I love it."

"I'm glad, I knew you would." he walked me to my class, and gave me a peck on the cheek.

Before I knew it, it was 4th hour. Which was my science class. I walked in and Jesse, Danny and John were sitting at our table just talking. I sat down next to them.

They didn't even notice me, so I tapped John's shoulder.

He glanced at me. "one minute." he turned his head back.

Then he looked back at me. "Gracie!" he gave me a huge hug and Danny and Jesse joined too.

We spent the whole hour catching up. Class ended and we all headed to lunch, except Danny he had to use the bathroom.

I sat down next to Nick and sighed.

Nick looked at me. "What's wrong Birthday Girl?"

"just tired." he grabbed my hand, and I smiled.

I started drawing in my sketch book. Danny came over and asked Nick. "Hey is it okay if the new kid sits here with us?"

"yeah I don't care."

"alright I'll bring him over." I was drawing a rainbow for some strange reason.

Danny walked back over and I stopped drawing, cause I wanted to see who the new kid was. I wish I didn't look up.

The guy next to Danny was Dylan. Everything was going great until now! I was like speechless. I couldn't even say anything. I haven't seen him in about 3 months.

Danny introduced him to everyone, and they sat down. Dylan kept staring at me, and it was getting creepy and annoying.

Nick grabbed my hand. "Aren't you hungry?"

"no."

"is something wrong Gracie?"

"no I'm fine."

he nodded. "alright."

I have to tell Nick, that Dylan is the Dylan I went out with. So I grabbed my notebook and wrote down in it.

_The new kid is Dylan my Ex._

I nudged Nick and made him look at the paper. He clenched his fists together. He was glaring at Dylan.

I put my hands on his face. "Nick, stop don't make a scene."

he looked at me. "alright."

lunch ended and Nick and I headed to algebra. Before I could think the day was over. Nick went to his locker and I went to mine. I put my books in my bag.

"Hey Gracie?" I knew the voice.

"What do you want Dylan?"

"I wanted to apologize for the whole pressuring thing."

"apology NOT accepted."

"C'mon Gracie." he put his hand on my arm.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!"

"sorry, but come on, I still like you and I was a dumb ass I'm sorry."

"it's a little to late for that."

"why?"

"cause I have a boyfriend!"

"well I'm sure you guys don't even kiss, and I'm sure he never plays around with you like I do."

"Can you just leave!"

"not until you take me back!"

"well your going to die standing there." I turned around to grab my bag.

Dylan grabbed my hand. "please."

then I heard from behind me. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Nick threw Dylan into the lockers. Dylan got scared and ran off.

Nick put his arm around me. "you okay? Did he say anything to you?"

"yeah he wants me back, but I told him I'm with you and he needs to get over it."

he smiled. "alright well I have to head home."

"yeah me too." I was about to walk away but Nick stopped me.

He leaned down and kissed me. It was amazing, I never felt like this before! He stopped and I smiled.

He pecked my lips one more time. "happy birthday."

"thanks." I walked outside the school looking for my Dad's hummer but, it was no where in sight.

There's no way he could of forgot about me.

"Gracie!" I recognized the voice behind me.

I turned around and Cody Rhodes was leaning against his black SUV.

"CODY!" I ran over to him and jumped into his arms.

He laughed and caught me. "What are you doing here?"

"what I can't see my little sis, on her birthday?"

"I didn't think you would come."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

I smiled. Cody and I became close over the summer. When my Dad got into the car accident Cody was over almost everyday hanging out with me, so I wouldn't get bored.

I got in the car and Cody was driving us back to my house. He pulled into the driveway and we got out. I walked inside and put my book bag on the floor. Cody followed close behind.

"Dad?" I called out.

"in here!" it came from the living room.

I walked in there. "SURPRISE!" I looked around and every one from WWE was here and even Grandma, Grandpa, and Aunt Becky.

* * *

**Please review! so Dylan's back, uh-oh! i would like to thank: RKOsgirl92 DiBiaseBrosDiva emma217 Sonib89 Lita4Life biblicalforte bsbfan558 ashmarie Christina89 natsukileeRKOlover and Cena's baby doll! i love you guys! keep reading! :) oh and to natsukileeRKOlover- you are very good at predicating things! you like read my mind! :)**

**and another thing i'm thinking off fast forwarding a couple years... cuz i'm thinking of Making Cody only like 23 years old and Gracie will be 18 and maybe something will happen between them? i don't know, let me know what you guys think!  
**


	24. Yelling

Chapter 24

Gracie's POV

I was almost in tears. "Oh my god!" everyone was here to celebrate my birthday! I loved it.

My dad came over to me and hugged me. "Happy birthday Baby girl."

"Thanks Daddy!"

I went around and talked to every one. I had so much fun.

My Dad came back into the living room. "alright present time!"

I smiled, and sat down on the couch. My Dad brought in a lot of presents. He handed me the first one. It was from Cody.

I opened it, it was a picture of Us at the State fair over the summer.

"Aw… Cody, I love it!" I gave him a hug.

"Good, even though your hair looks like a Rat's nest." I punched him.

He laughed. "I was kidding!"

My dad shook his head in shame. "Children."

"Hey I'm 19 years old, I am not a child!" Cody exclaimed.

"I'm 19 years old I am not a child!" I mimicked him, and started laughing.

He glared at me. "oh you think that's funny do you?"

"yes I do!" I said in a matter of fact tone.

"in that case your going to get it!" he stood up and walked over to me, but I was faster I ran over to the hall way.

"you have to catch me first!" I smirked and took off running.

I ran into the basement and hid behind the couch. I think I lost him. I was catching my breath. Then I got lifted off the ground.

I screamed playfully. "Cody Garett Runnels, put me down this instant!"

"I don't think I will Gracie Lynn Orton!" he smirked.

He layed me on the couch. "I told you, you were going to get it!" he started tickling my sides, and I just busted out laughing. I couldn't stop.

"Cody…please…stop…!" I laughed between each word.

He grinned. "apologize then."

"Never!"

"then it gets worse!" he started tickling my feet, and I was going insane.

"Okay, fine…I'm sorry, you are not a child!"

"Good!" he smiled and stopped.

It took me a couple of minutes to catch my breath. We went back upstairs and I opened all of my presents, most of them were clothes, gift cards or money.

Cody helped me bring them into my room. It was getting late and I went downstairs to say bye to everyone. Only Uncle John, Cody, My Grandparents, and Aunt Becky stayed.

John was flirting with Aunt Becky big time. I thought it was cute. I got really bored. My dad was in the basement talking to his Dad, so I didn't know what to do.

"Cody!, I'm bored!"

"Let's watch a movie!"

"okay!" I said excitedly.

Cody put Marley and Me on. I layed on the couch and put my feet on Cody's lap.

He glared at me. "get your stinky feet off of me."

"my feet do not stink!"

"yes they do!"

"no they don't!"

"yes!"

"no!"

"yes!"

"yes!"

"no!"

"Haha I told you they don't now SHH! The movie is starting!"

he groaned in defeat and focused his attention towards the TV. I ended up falling asleep halfway into the movie.

I was woken up a little later to yelling. I opened my eyes, and I was the only one in the living room, but I could hear in the kitchen My Dad yelling at someone I couldn't tell who.

His voice got calm. "Cody go take Gracie up to her room."

"okay." I heard foot steps, and Cody walked in. "sorry he didn't mean to wake you."

"no it's fine." then my Dad started yelling again, well more like screaming.

"Cody what's going on?" he just looked at me.

I nudged him. "Cody, tell me!"

"let's get you in your room first." he picked me up and carried me into my room.

"I could've a walked."

"Coulda, shoulda woulda." he was about leave.

"Cody are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"fine, well your Dad is having an argument with his Dad."

"why?" then I heard a loud crash, and more yelling.

I hugged Cody. "Cody I'm scared."

"I know it will be okay." he patted my back.

* * *

**yes i know this probally the shortest chapter ever! sorry i just had to have a chapter between Cody and Gracie... oh and find out what happened in the next chapter! please review! :) **

**thanks to: RKOsgirl92, SimplyPriceless2012, i dont call 911 i call 619, ashmarie, Christina89, biblicalforte, DiBiaseBrosDiva, bsbfan558, jennylynncm13, Sonib89, Cena's baby doll, caz21, and TWEETYBIRD**


	25. Stitches and Punishment

Chapter 25

Randy's POV

I was in the basement listening to my Dad go on and on about how I'm ruining my life.

i was letting him get away with it because he was drunk, and he gets out of hand when he is drunk.

he started talking about how i need a girlfriend and stuff. it was getting out of hand so i went back upstairs to check on Gracie.

She was sleeping on the couch with her feet on Cody's lap. I laughed a little. She really likes Cody, i'm glad she made a friend.

then i heard my Dad stumble up the stairs, i ignored him. he went into the kitchen, then i heard my Mom say. "No Bob, you've had enough."

he mumbled something but i went into the kitchen to see what was going on. She was blocking the fridge, she looked at Me worriedly.

i turned my Dad around. "Dad you had enough, just go home and sleep it off."

he pointed his finger at me. "You do not tell me what to do, i am your Father!"

"Your in My House!" i yelled at him.

Then he screamed a whole bunch of crap, how i wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him.

by that time Cody, John and Becky were in here trying to calm him down.

"Look your DRUNK... you need to leave!" i got in his face.

"i'm not listening to you!" he screamed. he was being a real big baby!

i side way glanced into the living room and Gracie was sitting up. _Great he woke her up._ i looked at Cody.

"Cody go take Gracie up to her room." i said very calmly and he nodded and said. "okay."

he walked out, and i waited to they were upstairs, to yell at My Dad.

"SERIOUSLY YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!. YOU ALREADY WOKE MY DAUGHTER UP!"

"SHE ISN'T EVEN YOUR DAUGHTER, SHE DOESN'T BELONG WITH YOU!" he retorted.

i lunged at him, but John was holding me back. Man did i hate John right now. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT AGAIN!"

"WELL IT'S TRUE."

John finally let go of me and got up in my Dad's face. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!"

He picked up something, i didn't see what it was then i felt the glass shatter against my head. it was a glass bottle.

Gracie's POV

I heard the door slam really loud and i flinched.

Cody rubbed my back. "It's okay, i'm sure everything is fine." Then i heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and my door opened.

Aunt Becky entered in. "Uh.. Gracie, you need to come downstairs."

"okay." i looked at her confused. I just wanted to know what was going on. I went Downstairs and My Dad and Uncle John were in the Kitchen.

I walked in and Gasped. My Dad's head was bleeding.

My Dad looked at me. "Gracie i know it looks bad, but I'm fine."

"Who did this?"

"My Dad got Drunk, and hit me with a beer bottle." He said and winced.

"Why would he do such a thing?"

"He was drinking that's why." He winced again because John was getting the little pieces of glass out of his skin.

"Randy, your going to need stitches."

He sighed. "great."

Aunt Becky walked in. "Alright i'll take Randy, John and Cody can stay here with Gracie."

My Dad nodded and Uncle John started cleaning up the mess. I went and sat on the couch. I hope My Dad is going to be okay.

Cody came over to me. "Hey what's wrong?"

"nothing..." I sighed. _I didn't want Cody to think i was a baby._

My Dad walked over to me. "Hey I'm leaving now okay?"

"Yeah." i looked at the floor.

He sat on the Coffee table. "Babygirl what's wrong?"

"What if something goes wrong?, what if something happens?, I'm just so scared i'm going to lose you..." tears started to fall.

He pulled me into a hug. "Shh.. it's okay, I promise you, i'll be okay you will never lose me."

"Pinky promise?" i held up my Pinky.

He laughed. "pinky promise." he shook my pinky with his.

Aunt Becky walked in. "Come on Randall we have to go..."

"I'm coming Rebecca..." He smirked.

He kissed my forehead. "Be good for Cody and Uncle John."

"I will." I nodded.

They left and Uncle John came in. "Why don't you go get some sleep?"

"No."

"Gracie it's one in the morning!"

"I don't care I'm not going to bed until My Dad gets back."

"Gracie I'm in Charge, go up to your room and get some sleep."

"No, I don't want to!"

"Gracie go to your room NOW!"

i shook my head. "No."

John's face got really red and he came over to me. He gripped on my wrists and started dragging me up the stairs.

"Uncle John Stop that hurts!"

"you should of thought about that when you were mouthing off!"

We finally got to my room. i walked in and he followed me in. "Turn Around Gracie!"

" NO!" i knew what that meant.

"Gracie, NOW!"

"No! My Dad never hits me!"

"I'm not your Dad!"

"yeah your not so you have no right to do this."

"Gracie your dad put me in charge, you mouthed off to me, now you get a spanking, now turn around!" his voice got louder so i obeyed.

I was squinting my eyes waiting for it to start.  
_  
Smack..._ It hurt so bad. Tears welled up in my eyes.  
_  
Smack..._ by that one i was balling my eyes out.__

Smack... I hate John so much! My butt was stinging so bad.

"Okay i'm done, I'm sorry Gracie but you need discipline!" he went to pull me in a hug.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Gracie..."

"NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" he sighed.

"okay." He walked out and i layed on my bed. i ended up falling asleep.

A little later i heard. "Baby Girl..." I knew that was my Dad.

I opened my eyes and seen my Dad with a bandage on his head. "Hey Daddy, how's your head?"

"better... but John told me what happend.." i closed my eyes because i knew my Dad was going to be on John's side.

he looked down at me. "He had no right to do that."

i was shocked. "What? i thought you would be on his side!"

"No, he had no right to slap my Daughter without my permission."

"Daddy... it hurt so bad, i'm so happy you don't do that to me."

"I'm Sorry..." he kissed my forehead.

"it's okay, i'm fine."

"alright.. go back to bed i'll see you in the morning... well in like 4 hours."

For some reason i was acting like a little kid tonight. "Daddy will you stay with me in here?"

"I don't know Gracie..."

"Please, i don't want to be by myself.." i pouted.

"You know i can't say No to the Pout face, no scootch over." he chuckled.

i smiled and made room. He pulled the covers over us. "Night Gracie."

"Night Daddy!"

"Love you Baby Girl!"

"I love you too!" Sleep was over taking me again.

I layed my head next to My Dad's and i soon fell asleep peacefully next to him.

* * *

**okay so first off sorry for the long update! School sucks, it makes me so busy! :( well please review!**

**I'm so excited Monday Night Raw is Coming to Detroit January 24th, and i'm going! it's my first live event so i'm excited! :)**


	26. Forgiven and Wrestling

Chapter 26

Randy's POV

"Randy..." I heard someone call my name. I couldn't tell if I was dreaming or not.

"Randy!" The voice got angry.

"What?" I groaned.

"John is here, He wants to talk to you."

I peeked open my eyes and seen Becky. "Tell Him to go away, I'm trying to sleep."

She sighed. "Randy come on, go talk to him!"

"Fine..." I groaned. She smiled, and walked out.

I looked down to make sure Gracie was still sleeping and she was curled up against the right side of my chest.

I can't believe she is 15 years old already, I'm surprised her teenage hormones haven't kicked in yet. I gently moved her away from me, and she groaned and mumbled something.

I kissed her forehead. "Go back to bed." She turned her head and went back to her slumber position. I walked out of her room and shut the door very carefully.

I went downstairs into the kitchen and Becky and John were in there. Becky came over to me and handed me a cup of coffee. I sat down across from John.

I took a sip of my coffee and eyed him carefully. He looked like he was nervous, he should be. I should kick his head in right now, but Becky would some how stop me.

John sighed. "Look Randy I'm really sorry for hitting her..."

I cut him off. "Yeah, you had no right to do that, and you shouldn't be apologizing to me!"

"When she wakes up I'll apologize, but look Man I'll never do that again the only reason why I did it was because that's how My Dad disciplined My brothers and I."

I shook My head. "If you haven't noticed Gracie is a Girl, and Girls are more sensitive, and Gracie has a past of her parents beating her, EVEN My Own Brother did it to her! That's why I

never lay a hand on her, that would just traumatize her more."

"I know Man, I'm sorry it will never happen again."

"Alright were cool, but you better have a long talk with Gracie when She wakes up."

"Okay, I will."

Gracie's POV

I was in a dark alley, I had no clue where I was. I looked around and called for My Dad, but no answer. Then at the end of the Alley There was Dylan with a long black trench coat.

He came walking down very slowly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife, that's when I started screaming. "AHHH!"

"Gracie... Baby Girl wake up!" I snapped opened My eyes and seen that I was in my own room. Thank god it was just a dream.

My Dad looked down at me worriedly. "Are you okay? You haven't had a nightmare in months."

"yeah I'm fine." I said trying to catch my breath.

He stroked My face. "What was it about?"

I didn't want him to know it was about Dylan so I lied. "The same stuff..."

He pulled me into a hug. "Gracie they can't hurt you anymore, your with me."

"I know but, it always finds its way into my dreams." I lied again, and My stomach growled.

My dad laughed. "Do you want me to make you some breakfast?"

"Yes please!" I saluted him.

He laughed again. "Alright let's go." He got up.

"Daddy can you give me a piggy back ride?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with your legs?"

"Nothing I just want a piggy back ride."

"Okay fine, get on." he turned around.

"Yay!" I jumped on his back and wrapped My legs around him. He walked downstairs and I was giggling the whole way down.

He walked into the kitchen and set me down. "Do you think you can make it to the kitchen table?" he asked sarcastically.

I put my hand on my heart. "I guess I'll manage." He ruffled My hair and laughed. I went over and sat down. My dad started cooking and I was reading a magazine.

"Gracie." I looked up and John was there.

"What do you want?" I seethed through my teeth.

"Gracie I wanted apologize, I shouldn't of done that, I had no right!"

"Yeah your right you shouldn't of done that!"

"Gracie let me make it up to you, your Dad has a date tonight, and I was wondering if you would want to come to the arena with me tonight?"

My eyes lit up. "Really?"

He grinned and nodded. "Yep."

"Of course I would love too!" I got out of My chair and gave Uncle John a Hug. "I'm sorry.. Uncle John."

He was shocked. "For what?"

"For making you mad, and making you hit me."

"Gracie I should of known better not to hit you."

"Its okay." I smiled.

My Dad came over to me with a plate full of pancakes. "Dig in."

I smiled. "Thanks Daddy.."

"No Problem Kiddo." I frowned, he never called me that i was always his Baby Girl. I ignored that and ate my pancakes.

After i was finished, I put my dish in the sink and ran upstairs to get changed. I ended up changing into a navy blue hoodie and some jeans. I was brushing my hair when my phone vibrated.

I got a new text.

**Hey Beautiful :)**

It was from Nick, i smiled and replied. (**bold=Nick. **_Italics= Gracie)_

_Hey Handsome ;)_

I put my hair up in a pony tail and Nick answered back.

**How are you doing today?**

I replied.

_fine, how are you?_

**good... R U busy today?**

_Yeah i'm going to the arena with John. sorry... :(_

**Nah, It's okay i'll just hang with the guys, Txt me later K?**

_Okay... TTYL! :)_

**Bye.**

"Gracie, C'mon we have to get going!" I heard My Uncle John call from downstairs.

"Okay. Coming!" I yelled back.

I put My cellphone in my pocket and ran downstairs. Uncle John was standing at the door with the car keys in his hands. "Let's Go!"

I smiled. "Okay, wait let me say bye to My Dad."

"Okay hurry, we have to go!"

"alright Jeez."

I ran in the Kitchen and My Dad was reading a letter. "Dad?"

He looked up at me. "Yeah?"

"Um..I'm leaving.."

"Okay Have fun." he was still staring at the paper.

"Uh Daddy is everything okay?"

"Yeah, um... I just got a letter from my Doctor, I'm cleared to start Wrestling again."

I smiled so big. "Daddy that's great!" i ran over to him and hugged him.

He looked down at me. "Yeah it is, but now i have to be on the road again, and not be able to see you." I frowned i forgot about that.

* * *

**crappy ending! i know you can admit it! sorry for long update! the next ch will be posted tomorrow i promise! :) **

**Thanks to: RKOsgirl92 biblicalforte Christina89 emma217 AlphonseBuclay DiBiaseBrosDiva! You guys rock! :)**

**oh and thanks to **takerfan925 **She reviewed every chapter... thanks! :)**

**I just seen a pic of Randy Orton's daughter on his twitter, and AWWW she's so cute! she has his eyes... she is definitely going to be a heart breaker when she gets older! :)**


	27. Arena and Auden?

Chapter 27

Gracie's POV

Uncle John and I got to the Arena and the only thing that was on my mind was that My Dad is going to be leaving for WWE again soon. I wish I could go with him.

"Gracie, do you want to get some food from catering?" Uncle John asked and pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Uh. Yeah sure." I got up of the bench and followed him.

He kept looking at me weirdly, probably because I wasn't acting like myself. We sat down at one of the tables and I just looked at my slice of pizza.

Uncle John sighed. "Hey it's not like your Dad is moving away."

"I know it's just I was used to him being at home, and plus whose going to stay with me?"

"Oh probably his girlfriend... I mean yeah his girl that's a friend, yeah that's right."

"What? My Dad got a girlfriend? When?"

"Gracie, I shouldn't be the one to tell you, your Dad should be."

"Well then I want to go home then." I insisted.

"Gracie your being ridiculous."

"No I'm not I want to go home now!" I raised my voice maybe that would get the point across.

"Fine let me see if Ted can take you home, I have a match." He called him and Ted said yeah he would love to.

I walked back to John's locker room to wait. I was so mad at my Dad. Why didn't he tell me? Ugh! I was getting so frustrated. There was knock at the door and i opened it.

It was Ted. "Teddy!" I exclaimed and wrapped my arms around his torso.

"Hey Boo Bear." I smiled that was his nickname for me.

"Thanks for driving me."

"No problem Boo." he ruffled my hair.

We headed for his car which was a 2010 yellow Camaro. I love his car so much. We got in and i sighed heavily.

He started the car up. "Now why don't you tell Dr. Teddy what's wrong?"

I laughed. "Well I'm just upset that My Dad didn't tell me he got a girlfriend, I mean I AM his daughter, I think I have a right to know."

He nodded. "Yeah your right he should of told you sooner."

"Thanks Teddy for understanding."

"No problem Boo i'm here whenever you need me." He gave my a hand a little squeeze.

I put the radio on and Don't Cha by The Pussycat Dolls came on. I went to change it but Ted started singing. "DON'T YOU WISH YOUR GIRLFRIEND WAS HOT LIKE ME!" I started giggling.

He glared at me. "What's so funny?"

"Your singing."

"Oh your saying I'm a bad singer, Oh I'm Hurt." he put his hand on his heart, and i just laughed.

He pulled into my driveway. "Thanks again Teddy."

"No problem Boo, I love you."

"Love you too." Ted was the only other person besides My Dad i said I love you to.

I went into the house and i heard My dad's voice and a woman's voice. Great She's here. I decided just to go up to my room. I got halfway up the stairs.

"Gracie?" I turned around to face My dad.

"Yeah?"

"I talked to John, I think we should have a talk."

"No it's fine, you have a girlfriend and didn't tell me it's okay i don't care." I ran up the stairs and went into My room. I sat at My desk and just stared at the wall.

There was a knock at my door. "Gracie can I come in?"

"I don't care." My Dad walked in and sat on My bed.

He sighed. "Gracie, I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I just glared at the floor.

He came over to me. "Gracie, I know your mad, but your going to have to get over it because, She's moving in with her 2 sons."

"WHAT?" I glared up at him.

"Yeah I leave Monday to return on Monday night raw, So she's moving in tomorrow."

"Oh My God!" I put my hand on my forehead.

He just sighed. "Come on come meet her."

"Ugh do I have to?"

"Yes!"

"Fine." I groaned and followed him down into the living room.

There She was sitting on the couch. She had Brown hair that was in long curls, her eyes were blue, and she wasn't one of those dumb blondes.

My Dad looked at us. "Gracie, this is Auden, Auden this is Gracie."

She got up and gave me a hug. "I've heard so much about you, you are a very nice girl."

"Thanks." well she seems nice. My Dad's phone rang so he went into the kitchen to take it.

Auden is really nice I like her. "So your moving in tomorrow?"

She smiled. "Yep with My 2 sons."

"Oh how old are they?"

"Ricky is 17 and Austin is your age."

"Oh cool."

My Dad walked in. "Do you guys want some pizza?"

"Yes." We both said at the same time.

I laughed "I guess we like the same foods."

"Oh we are definitely going to get along." she smiled and i laughed.

That whole night We stayed up and watched movies. It was great, I haven't had this much fun since well, never.

We were watching Grown ups and I was getting very sleepy. My Dad was sitting in the middle between us.

I looked up at him. "Daddy I'm tired."

"Alright go up into your room, I'll be up in there in a minute."

I got up and looked at Auden. "Auden I really like you, you seem very good for My dad, I'm looking forward to you living here."

"Aw thanks Gracie." She gave me a hug.

"Good nite Auden."

"Sleep well Gracie."

I walked up into My room and layed on my bed. I looked at My phone and I texted Nick to tell him goodnite.

_Hey Nick, I know i was supposed to text before but, I got caught up with things, sorry I'm going to bed now. Night!_

I waited for his reply, and My Dad came in to say Good night.

He came over and tucked me in. "So what do you think of her?"

"I really like her."

"That's great I really like her too!" He kissed My forehead. "Goodnite Baby girl."

"Good nite Daddy."

"I love you."

"love you too." He walked out and shut my light off. I was about to fall asleep when i get a text message.

_Aw Baby don't worry about it, and Good nite sleep good. I'll text you in the morning. XOXO_

I smiled and replied.

_Okay XOXO_

I shut My phone off and curled up in the blankets. Slowly sleep overtook me.

* * *

**So I convinced my mom to give me my computer back and she did. :) well so what do you think of Auden and her sons moving in? pretty crazy right. Well please review. You know i love it when you do! :) **

**Thanks to: bsbfan558 jennylynncm13 Lita4Life biblicalforte 87 xMyHeartShine RKOsgirl92 ashmarie emma217 Cena's baby doll AlphonseBuclay  
Christina89 and Blairx6661 **

**Thanks guys you are truly amazing! :D  
**


	28. To Get My Baby Girl Back

**Okay if you have seen I'd Come for you by Nickelback's music video this chapter is kind of based on it... I do not own the song, nickelback does!**

**plz enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 28

Gracie's POV

It was Sunday morning and I was laying in bed. I knew today Auden and her sons were moving in, that's another reason why I didn't want to get up.

I turned my phone on and it was 10am.

I decided to text Nick and see if he was up.

_Hey Nick are you up?_

A few minutes later I got a reply.

_Yes. Morning Gorgeous._

I smiled and replied

_Morning, did you want to hang out?_

_Yeah… sure meet me at the tree house in 5?_

_Alright see ya there._

I got up and changed into a pair up jeans and a nice Aeropostale shirt. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I bushed my hair and put a head band in it.

I grabbed my phone and went downstairs. My Dad was drinking his coffee.

"Hey Dad I'm going to hang out with Nick."

"No, your not."

"Why not?"

"Because Auden and her boys are going to be here any minute."

"Yeah so? It doesn't mean I have to be here."

"Gracie Lynn you are not going and that's final do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." I sighed. I went back up to my room.

Randy's POV

I watched her go back up into her room. Well it looks like the Teenage hormones are kicking in, I hope I can handle it. I heard a knock at the door.

I opened it and Auden is was there with her boys.

"Hey guys come on in." They walked in and I kissed Auden.

"Hey baby I missed you."

"I just seen you last night Randall."

"Don't test me." I raised up my finger for her using my full name.

She giggled and we went into the living room. The boys were looking around. The older one said. "Wow this is nice."

"I'm glad you like it." I said.

Auden went upstairs to show them their rooms. I decided to go check on Gracie. I opened her door and looked in her room.

She wasn't there and the window was open with the curtain blowing.

Oh God. I ran back downstairs to call her phone.

It went to voicemail.

"**Hi you have reached Gracie I'm sorry I can't get to the phone right now, leave a message and I'll back to you as soon as I can thanks.**"

"GRACIE LYNN ORTON! WHEN YOU GET THIS YOU BETTER GET YOUR LITTLE BUTT BACK HOME, YOUR IN HEAPS OF TROUBLE!" I slammed the phone shut.

God why did she have to disobey me?

Auden walked back in. "Randy is everything okay?"

I looked at her. "No, Gracie snuck out, after I specifically told her she couldn't leave."

"Aw I'm sorry do you know where she went?"

"No… wait yeah."

I picked up my phone, and dialed Crystal's number. "Hello?"

"Hey Crystal it's Randy I was wondering if Gracie was over there?"

"Um let me go check Nick's room." I waited a couple minutes and she came back on the line.

"Randy Nick said she never showed up, she thought she bailed."

"Oh Man."

"Randy what is it?"

"If you or Nick see Gracie can you call me?"

"yeah of course."

"alright thanks." I hung up and started pacing. Where could she be?

Auden was getting worried. "Randy what's going on?"

"Gracie's missing."

She gasped. "What?" I was about to respond when I got a Text message.

_Help!_

It was from Gracie.

"Oh My God."

"Randy what is it?"

"It's Gracie she's in some sort of trouble I need to go find her."

Ricky her oldest son came in. "Randy I'll help you."

"Alright let's go."

We get in the car and I immediately had tears in my eyes. I can't lose my Baby Girl.

I handed my phone to Ricky. "Keep texting see if she will respond." He nodded and started typing.

I accidentally hit the radio on and a song came on.

_Just one more moment, _

_That's all that's needed, _

_Like wounded soldiers, _

_In need of healing, _

_Time to be honest, _

_This time I'm pleading, _

_Please don't dwell on it, _

_Cause i didn't mean it, _

_I can't believe i said, _

_I'd lay our love on the ground, _

_But it doesn't matter, _

_Cause i made it up, _

_Forgive me now, _

_Every day i spend away, _

_My souls inside out, _

_Gotta be some way, _

_That i can make it up to you now somehow, _

_By now you know that, _

_I'd come for you, _

_No-one but you, _

_Yes I'd come for you, _

_But only if you told me to, _

_I'd fight for you, _

_I'd lie it's true, _

_Give my life for you, _

_You know I'll always come for you, _

_I was blindfolded, _

_But now I'm seeing, _

_My mind was closing, _

_Now I'm believing, _

_I finally know just what it means, _

_To let someone in, _

_To see the side of me, _

_That no-one does or ever will, _

_So if your ever lost, _

_And find yourself all alone, _

_I'd search forever, _

_Just to bring you home _

_Here and now it's a vow, _

_By now you know that, _

_I'd come for you, _

_No-one but you, _

_Yes I'd come for you, _

_But only if you told me to, _

_I'd fight for you, _

_I'd lie it's true, _

_Give my life for you, _

_You know I'll always come for you, _

_You know I'll always come for you, _

_No matter what gets in my way, _

_As long as theres still life in me, _

_No matter what remember, _

_you know I'll always come for you, _

_Yes I'd come for you, _

_No-one but you, _

_Yes I'd come for you, _

_But only if you told me to, _

_I'd fight for you, _

_I'd lie it's true, _

_Give my life for you, _

_You know I'll always come for you, _

_No matter what gets in my way, _

_As long as theres still life in me, _

_No matter what remember, _

_you know I'll always come for you, _

_I'd crawl across this world for you, _

_Do anything you want me to, _

_No matter what remember, _

_You know I'll always come for you, _

_You know I'll always come for you._

I got lost in the lyrics.

Ricky almost yelled. "Randy she's in the woods by the school, hurry!"

I came back to reality and stepped on the Gas.

I was going to get my baby girl!

* * *

**Sorry for the cliff hanger! will you still review? :)**

**thanks to: RKOsgirl92 ashmarie emma217 biblicalforte bsbfan558 reina13 Ted-Alex-Wade-Fan Blairx6661 Happygolucky103 franniefrann and Cena's baby doll **

**i would just like to say thank you to everyone for reviewing! i have 257 reviews on this story that's the best I've ever had! you guys don't know how much this means to me! i love you all for reading! another thing someone pointed out was the way i write this story. it's all calm one minute than drama the next! that's how i write it, i like to keep you interested! so if you don't like the way i do that then don't read... but I'm pretty sure lots of ppl like it that way!**

**shoutouts to ashmarie and biblicalforte thanks for being concerned about my grades, i got them up to C's so i'm all good! :)**

**Shoutouts to reina13 Blairx6661 franniefrann and happygolucky103 they are new readers thanks!**

**THANK YOU ALL PLZ REVIEW!**


	29. Big Brother

Chapter 29

Randy's POV

We pulled up by the school and My heart was racing, I hope she's okay. I ran into the woods with Ricky trailing behind. We kept screaming Gracie.

Ricky and I split up and we started looking. I wasn't getting any luck. "Randy I found her!" I heard Ricky shout and I ran over to him.

My heart broke when I seen Gracie, her clothes were ripped. She had cuts and bruises everywhere, and she had a horrible black eye.

I leaned down. "Gracie…" I touched her arm and she flipped.

"Don't touch me, please leave me alone!" she kept shaking her head. She was going into shock.

I put my hands gently on her face. "Gracie, it's okay It's me your Dad!"

Gracie's POV

"Daddy?" I looked into his eyes, and he nodded. I threw my arms around him and squeezed him tight.

"Baby Girl who did this to you?" I couldn't find my voice, but tears just came flowing out like crazy.

My Dad sighed. "C'mon we have to get you to the hospital."

Randy's POV

I picked her up and carried her to the hummer. I layed her in the back seat and we took off.

2 hours later

Ricky, Auden, Austin, and I were waiting for the doctor to finish examining her. I kept pacing whoever did this to my Baby girl was going to get it.

The doctor came in. "Mr. Orton I have finished my examination She is talking to the officer right now."

"Okay so did she get…" I couldn't even get the word out, because I was so scared it actually happened.

"No she didn't get raped." I sighed in relief.

"But Mr. Orton she is mentally traumatized and looking at her history this is going to take a long time for her to get over."

"I know, I just want to know who did this to her."

"We all do, after she's done talking to the cop she can leave."

"alright thanks Doc." I shook his hand and he left.

Auden came up to me and hugged me. "Auden what am I going to do? I have to leave for WWE tomorrow I can't just leave her."

"Randy she will be with Me, Austin, and Ricky we will help her."

"Alright it's just I feel so helpless, I feel like it's my fault."

"Randy do not blame yourself."

"Sorry it's hard not too."

Auden was about to say something but was cut off by Gracie. "Daddy?"

I turned around and there she was in new clothes and looked a little better, but she looked emotionally drained. I ran over to her and hugged her, and wouldn't let go.

"Daddy I was so scared."

"I know Baby girl it's fine it's over… Gracie who did this?"

"Josh did."

"WHAT? JOSH AS IN YOUR BIOLOICAL FATHER?" She nodded.

Then the cop came in. "Mr. Orton can I speak to you?"

"yeah, Gracie can you stay here?"

"No Daddy don't leave me." I sighed.

Ricky interrupted. "Gracie it's okay you can sit by me." She got up and sat by Ricky.

He wrapped his arm around her and I went into the hall way to talk to the cop.

"Mr. Orton I assume Gracie told you who did this?" I nodded and he continued. "Well we have him in custody and since it's he 3rd offense he's going straight to prison."

"Oh thank God."

"Yeah I'm sorry for what happened to her, we will let you know if Josh ever gets released."

"Okay thank you sir."

He shook my hand. "No problem just take care of your daughter."

"I will."

* * *

Later that nite I called Vince and told him what happened. "Well Randy I wish I could give you more time off but I can't."

"I know sir."

"Just spend all the time you can with Gracie you can until tomorrow."

"I know I will sir."

"alright bye." he hung up and I went into the living room where Gracie was watching TV with Ricky.

I like Ricky being her new big brother, it makes me feel better knowing when I leave I know he will make sure she's okay. I went up into my room and layed on my bed.

I heard footsteps and Gracie was at my doorway looking at the floor. "Daddy can I talk to you?"

"Sure Baby girl come here." I patted the bed.

She got up on the bed and I put my arm around her shoulder. "Daddy I'm sorry this all my fault if I didn't sneak out this would of never happened."

"Gracie, don't even start. It's not your fault."

"Daddy Josh told me that I was a useless piece of garbage and no one loved me."

"Gracie do not believe one word that comes out of his mouth, you are my world! I don't know what I would do without you, I love you, you're my 1 girl."

"I love you too Daddy."

* * *

Around 9 o clock I got a call saying that I was to travel to Florida tonight for WWE. So I said my Good bye's to every one, but I pulled Ricky aside.

"Hey Ricky, I'm really glad your being there for Gracie."

"Randy I already look at her as a sister."

"Okay well I know for a fact she's going to have a nightmare tonight, so when she does just rub her back and tell everything will be fine, and she will go back to sleep, but you might have to sleep in  
her room with her."

"Don't worry Randy I'll make sure she's okay, if I can't calm her down I'll call you."

"Alright take care Ricky."

"you too." I walked out and got into my hummer.

Gracie's POV

It was so hard to say Bye to My Dad, I hid the tears though I didn't want him to feel bad. I decided to crash because I was exhausted from today.

It didn't take long for me to get a nightmare. I was in the woods looking for My Dad and I couldn't find him. As usual I started screaming.

Someone was shaking me and I opened my eyes to see Ricky there. On instinct I threw my arms around his neck.

"Shh… It's okay it was just a dream." he started to rub my back in a soothingly way like My Dad does.

I suddenly felt safe with him. It was weird how I came so close to him in over 9 hours. He layed next to me and I ended up falling asleep with my head on his chest.

* * *

**okay so i realized Austin isn't very social, you will see why in the next chapter! i think this is the last big drama thing to happen in this story... Gracie is going to start dealing with guy drama.**

**i know i usually give shout outs but i don't have time this time sorry! Thanks to all who reviewed! :) please be kind and review again. Remember vote on the poll! it closes tomorrow nite!**

**Oh and if you seen Raw you seen Miz become Champion! so pissed off, Randy is going to get some serious revenge next week, Randy said so on his twitter! :)**

**well until next time!**


	30. I'm Ready?

Chapter 30

Gracie's POV

I woke up and it was still dark out. I looked at My alarm clock and it said: 5:30am. I looked over and Ricky was sound asleep.

I tried to go back to sleep, but it wouldn't work. I got up quietly and walked downstairs.

I was the only one up, I went into the Kitchen and sat at one of the bar stools. I sighed, it's so different without My Dad here.

Auden walked in. "Good Morning."

"Morning."

"Hey Before Your Father left last Night, We talked and He said it would be okay if You took the day off of School Today."

"No, I want to go." I insisted.

"Alright just know You don't have to."

"Okay."

"So Your Dad tells Me You have a Boyfriend."

"Yeah..." I looked around.

"What's His name?"

"Nick."

"Is He cute?"

I laughed. "More like Sexy."

She smiled and laughed. "I hope I can meet Him soon." I nodded.

The house phone started ringing and Auden answered it. I just stared outside and started thinking about things. "Gracie...?"

I turned to Auden. "Sorry Yeah?"

"It's Your Dad."

"Oh." I smiled and grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Baby Girl, how are You feeling?"

"Better."

"That's Good did you have a nightmare last night?"

"Yeah but, Ricky was there to calm Me down."

"Good, I'm really starting to like him."

"Me too."

"Alright well be sure to watch Raw tonight."

"Why? Are you making your return tonight?"

"Maybe..."

"Come on tell Me!"

"you'll just have to watch and see."

"Ugh, no fair." He laughed.

"Daddy, I miss you."

"I miss you too baby girl, I'll be home in a couple weeks though."

"Okay." I sighed.

"Alright I have to go Gracie John wants to hit the gym."

"Okay bye Daddy."

"Bye Gracie." I hung up and started to get ready for school.

I put My hair in a bun and brushed my teeth. I looked in the mirror and My black eye wasn't getting any better.

I sighed, I'm going to try My best to keep that out of My mind. I changed into a hoodie and Jeans.

I went downstairs and it was 7am already, time went by fast. Ricky was up and was eating cereal.

He looked at Me. "How are you feeling?"

"Good thanks for staying with Me last night."

"No problem." Austin walked in and got something to drink.

Ricky looked at Him. "Hey Austin how you doing?"

"Fine."

I looked at Ricky. "Are you driving us to school?"

"Yeah." I grabbed My book bag, and followed Ricky and Austin to the car. The drive to school was quiet.

I don't think Austin likes me, He hasn't even said 2 words to me. We got to school and I said bye to Ricky and went to My locker.

I felt someone wrap their arms around me. I turned around and Nick was there. I smiled and kissed him.

"Hey Beautiful how did you get the black eye?"

"Um...Yeah I have a lot to tell you."

"Yeah you bailed on Me on Saturday."

"Yeah I know, My Dad said I couldn't go so I snuck out and on My way..." I knew this would happen, tears started forming in My eyes.

"Gracie, What happened?" He rubbed My arm.

I took a deep breath. "My biological Dad found Me, Beat Me, and told Me I'm worthless."

He pulled Me into a hug. "Oh Gracie, I'm so sorry, I should of came and met you half way, this is all My fault."

"Nick Stop, it isn't your fault. Please don't blame yourself." He cupped My face with his hands and kissed Me. The bell rang and interrupted us.

I groaned and he laughed. "Come on, We can continue that later." I giggled and followed him to class.

The whole day went pretty fast. I was at My locker getting My Homework together.

Dylan walks over to Me. "Gracie, I've been thinking."

"I don't want to hear it."

"No seriously please."

"Okay fine what is it?"

"Well I miss being with you, do you think We could be friends?"

"That depends, are you going to pressure Me into doing stuff?"

"No I promise!"

"Alright then I guess We could be friends."

"Okay see you later."

"Bye."

I grabbed My bag and went over to Nick's locker. "Hey Cutie."

He turned around and smiled. "Well hello Beautiful."

I smiled. "Did you want to come over My house?"

"Sure I would love to."

"Alright come on you can ride home with Me, Ricky, and Austin."

"Okay." He grabbed his back pack, and grabbed My hand and walked out to the parking lot.

Ricky was leaning up against the car. "Hey Ricky this is Nick My Boyfriend, Nick this is Ricky My Dad's girlfriend's Son."

Ricky gave Nick a fist bump. "Nice to meet you man."

"Same here."

I looked at Ricky. "Are we ready to go?"

"Just waiting on Austin."

Austin finally came out of the school, we got in the car and drove home. We all walked in and Austin immediately went to his room.

I went into the living room with Nick.

Auden came over to us. "Ah, this must be Nick."

Nick nodded. "Are you Auden?"

She smiled and nodded. "It's very nice to meet you Nick."

"Same here."

I looked at Nick, "Come on let's go to My room."

"Okay." I grabbed his hand and we went up into My room.

He looked around. "It's nice."

"Thank you."

He laughed and sat on the bed next to me. He wrapped his arms around Me and I layed My head on his chest. I love being with him.

I lifted My head up to kiss him. I got an Idea and I don't know if Nick is going to want to. I pulled back and he looked at Me confused.

I put My index finger up. I got off the bed, and shut and locked My door.

He sat on the edge of the Bed. "Gracie, are You sure?"

"I'm 100 percent sure."

"Is this your first time?"

"Yeah your only My second boyfriend, is this your first?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Yeah I went to a party last year and yeah it kind of happened."

"Well, I'm sure, but wait do you have a..." I trailed off.

He laughed. "Yeah, I always carry one, just in case."

I smiled. "Okay." I walked over to him and kissed Him roughly.

* * *

**So is Gracie going to go through with it? Hmm... Find out in the next chapter! please review!**


	31. Return

Chapter 31

Gracie's POV

I knew I wasn't ready, but I wanted to prove to Nick that I like Him.

Nick was kissing My neck when I had a flash back.

~_FlashBack~_

_It was the end of Summer and I just got out of the pool, I went inside to change. When I changed I heard My Dad call Me._

I went into the Living Room where He and Jessica were sitting on the couch.

He looked at Jessica. "Can You give Me and Gracie some time?"

She nodded, and left the room. I was confused.

He sighed. "Gracie go ahead and sit down."

I sat on the Coffee table. "Dad what's wrong?"

"Nothing, It's just Your going to be going into High School and I think I should talk to You about somethings."

"Dad..You don't need too Really!" I already knew what He was talking about.

He shook his head. "Yeah, I do. Okay I'll keep it short, If You get a Boyfriend I don't want You to have Sex with Him unless You know You are 100 percent  
Ready, not just because You like him or love him."

"Dad... I know." I whined.  
_  
He laughed. "Okay, I just don't Want My Baby Girl to have to deal with type of feelings if Your not ready."  
__  
"Okay, Can we drop the subject now?" _

_He laughed again. "Yeah."_

_~End Of Flashback~_

I couldn't let My Dad down. Nick had his hands on the hem of My shirt getting ready to pull it off. I grabbed his hands and moved them.

I pulled away from Him. "Nick, I'm sorry I can't do this."

He groaned. "Why not?"

"I'm not ready." I said not looking at his face.

"Gracie You said You were!" He raised His voice.

"I know, Nick I'm sorry please don't be mad!" I touched his arm.

He got off the bed. "Gracie I'm sick of this."

I was confused. "Sick of what?"

"Your mixed signals, I can't handle it anymore."

"Are You...Brea...Breaking up with Me?" My voice cracked afraid of the answer.

He nodded not looking at My face. As soon as I seen that Nod, My heart ripped into two. I ripped the Gold necklace from Neck and threw it at Him.

Tears were streaming down My face already.

He picked it up. "Gracie, I..."

I cut him off. "GET OUT!" I pointed at the door.

He sighed and Unlocked the door, and walked out. I was crying so hard right now, I could barely breathe. I hugged My pillow to My chest.

Auden came in. "Gracie what's wrong?"

"Nick dumped Me." I sniffed.

She came over to me and wrapped her arms around Me. "Aw, Gracie it will be okay."

I didn't say anything, I just cried on Her shoulder. I don't know how long We sat there, Ricky came in. "Mom, are You going to make dinner?"

"Yeah, Gracie will You be okay?" I nodded.

I wasn't crying anymore. She kissed My forehead and went downstairs.

I grabbed My phone and My wallpaper was of Nick and Me at lunch, Jesse took it of us. I deleted it.

I heard a soft knock at My door, I looked up and it was Austin.

I was shocked. "You can come in." He walked in and sat down carefully on My bed.

Austin looked at Me. "Are you okay?"

"Not really, But I'll manage, Austin why are You talking to Me I thought You hated Me?"

"Hate You? I don't hate you." He scoffed.

I looked at Him confused. "This is the first time You've said something to me since you've been here."

"Gracie, I have to tell You something."

"What is it?" I was interested.

"Well about a Year ago, I was living with My Dad and he started Drinking, which never did before and started abusing Me. Physically and Verbally,

Ricky found out and My Mom called Child services on Him, and now I live with Her."

My heart broke. "Austin I'm so sorry."

"Yeah I know it's tough, but that's why I'm shy I'm still coping with it."

"Austin I know what Your going through, My dad abused Me too."

Austin got worried. "Randy beats you?"

I kind of laughed. "No, Randy would never do that."

"Well you said your dad."

"Your Mom didn't tell you anything about me?" He shook his head.

I sighed. "Well Randy's My adoptive Dad."

"He is?"

"Yeah He adopted Me last year."

"Oh Wow."

"Yeah but, If you ever need to talk, I'm here for you Austin."

"Thanks, Same here and sorry I made you think I hated you."

"Nah, don't worry about it, it's understandable."

Auden screamed. "Dinner's ready."

We hugged and went downstairs. After We ate dinner, Austin and I did our homework and I took a Shower. I got out and changed.

My phone vibrated. 1 new text message.

_Hey baby girl just wanted to tell You... Watch Raw!_

I smiled and replied.

_Will do :)_

I looked at the time and it was 8:55. Crap. I ran downstairs and Austin already had USA on.

I sat on the couch. "Good you have it on."

He smiled. "Yeah I would never miss Raw, Is Your Dad returning tonight?"

"I'm not sure He just said to watch." He nodded and Raw was starting.

The pryo came on and The camera was viewing the crowd. Sheamus's Entrance music went off and the crowd booed.

He was still WWE champion. Sheamus is actually a really nice person, I just don't like his character. He got a Mic and started talking.

Randy's POV

I was standing in the gorilla section waiting for My time to head out. I was very excited to return. Nobody knew except The crew and John.

Sheamus knew someone was going to come out but, He didn't know it was going to be Me. I looked at the TV screen.

"I want everybody to know that I AM the WWE Champion, and I always will be. I ended Randy Orton's career and Triple H's career."

The night before I got into the car accident I got 'Injured' by Sheamus, but I was suppose to Come back the next week.

Then the next night I got into the car accident, So WWE creative team just made it so Sheamus 'ended' My Career. The crowd was booing him.

"Go ahead Boo all You want, The king of Kings isn't coming back, Either is Your precious Viper."

That's when the lights went out and A red light started shining everywhere. Then on the titantron, was the words. 'It's time to make a Comeback.'

The crowd was cheering, but they didn't know if it was Me or Paul who was returning.

Jim the Tech Guy looked at Me. "Get Ready and Good luck."

"Thanks." I walked over to the curtain, and waited.

Then I heard it. "_I hear Voices in My Head!"_ The crowd was going nuts, it was the loudest I've ever heard them. I smiled and walked out.

Every fan was on their feet cheering. I looked at Sheamus and His Jaw was literally dropped to the ground.

I smiled and grabbed a Mic and got in the ring.

My music stopped and Sheamus screamed into his Mic. "No You can't be Here, I ENDED YOUR CAREER!"

I grabbed My Mic. "Sheamus, You obviously didn't do a very good Job, because I'm back, and I want My Revenge!" Sheamus's face was getting red.

He was about to say something but, He was cut off by the GM noise. Every one booed and Micheal cole read the 'Email'.

"And I quote, Randy Welcome Back and I know you want Your revenge and well I think You can get it tonight. You will face Sheamus for the WWE Championship as our main event."

Sheamus was throwing a Temper tantrum and kept screaming No.

I laughed and grabbed the Mic. "Well it looks like Tonight is going to be A Rebirth of The Age of Orton!"

The crowd cheered and Sheamus left the ring all pissed off. I climbed the turnbuckle and looked out to the crowd.

Everyone was cheering, I smiled and I knew what they were waiting for. I threw My arms up and did My pose.

They played My music and I went backstage.

Vince was there. "Randy that was a great comeback, I think you will # 1 on the power 25."

I smiled. "Thanks, Vince."

I went into My locker room and John was there. "Randy man, that was awesome."

"Thanks, John I loved the crowd's reaction."

"Yeah You got a bigger Pop then Me, it looks like Your going to be the new face of Raw." I smiled that would be nice.

I looked at My phone and it had 2 new messages.

First one was from Auden.

_Baby that was great, Can't wait to see You compete._

I replied.

_Thanks, Babe I miss you!_

And the second one was from Gracie.

_Daddy That was amazing, I was thinking do you think I could come back on the road with you?_

I sighed, I had to think about that. I would love to have My baby girl back on the road with Me like old times. She has school though.

I texted her back.

_What about School?_

I waited for a reply and I looked at John and sighed.

He looked at Me. "What's wrong?"

"Gracie wants to Come back on the road with me."

"What are you going to say?"

"I don't know. I'm still thinking."

"Well it would be awesome to have the Kid travel with us again." I heard My phone vibrate.

I opened the text message it was from Gracie.

_I can do it online, Please Daddy! :'(_

I smiled, She even put a little pouty face. I hit the call button, and called Gracie.

"Hello?"

"Okay Gracie, You can come back on the road with Me."

"YAY!" She started screaming.

I laughed. "Alright let Me talk to Auden."

"Okay."

"Hello?"

"Hey Auden, Can You do Me a favor?"

"Yeah sure Randy."

"Okay Gracie is going to come back on the road with Me so I need you to go to her school and fill out paper work saying she will be home  
schooled."

"Okay Randy, I will do that."

"Thanks, and Can you drive her to the air port tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure thing."

"Okay thanks Babe, I miss you!"

"I miss you too Honey."

"Alright I got to go, talk to you soon."

"Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

**Stupid ending i know! but why does Gracie want to go back on the road with her dad all of a sudden? maybe it's cause of Nick! So yeah the little Comeback he made in this chapter that's how i've always pictured how Randy would return from an injury. So another thing is My reviews are getting closer to 300 and whoever is the 300th reviewer i will make a One shot for you with A character of your choosing!**

**Thanks again to:****bsbfan558 biblicalforte reina13 ashmarie RKOsgirl92 xMyHeartShine Sonib89 AlphonseBuclay and Blairx6661**

**I love You guys so much! thanks for the support! The story is going to end in about 5 more chapters, so stick with Me guys! :)**

**Love always,**

**xxxRKOEnigmaxxx :)  
**


	32. I Just Can't

Chapter 32

Gracie's POV

I woke up the next Morning in sorta of bad mood. I can't seem to get over Nick, hopefully being on the road with My Dad will take My mind off of it.

Ricky comes walking in My Room. "Hey Sleepy Head, You ready for school?"

"Yeah it's going to be My last day." I smiled.

He frowned. "I'm going to miss having You here."

"Well, I'm not going to be gone forever."

"I know I just don't get to see You everyday, whose going to be My movie Buddy?"

"Austin." I smiled.

He laughed. "You know He doesn't like scary Movies."

"Well, I tried." I laughed.

He ruffled My hair. "Alright get ready." He walked out and I got ready.

I changed into one of My Dad's Viper T's, and a pair of skinny jeans. I went into the bathroom to brush My teeth and hair.

I finished all of that in 15 minutes, I think that's a record for Me. I went downstairs and sat in the Kitchen where Auden was.

"Hey Gracie, did You sleep well?"

"Kind of, I couldn't really sleep."

"Gracie, I know Nick was special to You, but it's His loss."

"I know, Hey Auden could You do Me a favor?"

"Yeah Sure."

"Don't tell My Dad about Nick."

"Gracie..." She sighed.

"Please You know He will kill Him!"

"Alright, but You have to tell Him soon."

"I will."

"Okay, I was talking to Your Dad this Morning and He's sending someone to Pick You up."

I groaned. "Why?"

"He doesn't want You riding the Plane by Yourself."

"Of course not." I said sarcastically.

She laughed, and I heard Ricky yell He was ready. "Bye Auden."

"Bye Gracie have a good last day." I smiled and ran out of the house.

We got to School in about 5 minutes. Austin decided to walk Me to My locker, I have no reason why though.

I was getting My books out of My locker. "Austin, Go on get to class I'll be fine."

"Alright see you after School."

"Bye." He walked away, and I shut My locker.

Out of no where Jesse, Danny, and John came running over to Me.

John wrapped His arms around Me. "Gracie I'm so sorry!"

I'm guessing Nick told them. "It's okay."

Danny joined in on the hug. "No it's not, Nick is a Douche."

"Yeah He is."

Jesse patted Me on the back. "Don't worry We gave Him what He deserved."

"What did You do?" I asked kind of afraid to know the answer.

Danny scratched his head. "Oh You will See." The bell rang, and I said Bye to them.

I walked to History, I didn't want to go because My Assign seat is next to Nick Oh Joy.

I sat down next to Him and noticed Nick's face it had cuts and bruises all over it. I gulped, they got him good.

He seen Me and turned the other way. The day was going on very slow.

It was lunch and I went to sit down at a table. Jesse, Danny, and John sat down. I smiled I was happy They were on My side.

Dylan came over and sat next to Me. "Hey I heard You and Nick broke up?"

"Yeah..." I said quietly.

Dylan wrapped His arm around My shoulder. "Don't worry, Everything will get better."

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!"

We turned around and Nick was there fuming.

I sighed. "Nick why the Hell should You care, You dumped Me remember?"

"Gracie I made a mistake." He calmed down a little.

"Nick please, just don't start."

"Gracie please just take Me back I promise I will change."

"Nick I can't..."

"Why?"

"I just can't OKAY?" I got up and ran out of the Lunch room.

I went outside into the breeze way and sat at one of the tables. I just wish this day would go by faster.

I heard the door open and I seen Dylan come out. "Hey Orton, You okay?"

I smiled at the old nick name. "Yeah I'm fine, I just couldn't deal with Him anymore."

"Just forget about Him."

"I just want the School day to end so I can leave this Hell hole!"

He laughed. "Well You have 2 more hours."

"Then I'll be on a Plane!"

He looked at Me confused. "Where are You going?"

"I'm going back on the road with My dad."

"That's great." He grinned.

The bell rang and We went back inside to head to 6th hour. Finally the day ended. I was at My locker get all My stuff together.

Someone came up behind Me and hugged Me, I turned around and it was John.

I smiled. "Hey."

He laughed. "Hey, I'm going to miss My Godsmack buddy!"

"Don't worry I'll visit when I'm in town."

"You better!"

"I will." I said Bye to Danny, Jesse and Dylan also. I met up with Austin and Ricky at the car.

We were driving home and I was having second thoughts about Nick, maybe I should of took Him back? I just couldn't think straight right now.

We pulled in the driveway and I was the first one in.

Auden called. "Gracie You have a visitor here."

I was confused, but I went into the living room to see. "CODY!"

He turned around. "Gracie!"

I ran over to Him and jumped into His arms, and He twirled Me around. "Cody, what are You doing here?"

"Your Dad didn't want You riding the plane alone."

"Yeah I know, but I figured he'd send Uncle Ted or something."

"Oh I see I'm not good enough for You." He said sarcastically.

I giggled. "Oh Cody..." He laughed with Me.

* * *

On the plane I was getting tons of Text messages from Nick saying 'take Me back' I was getting so frustrated I started crying.

Cody noticed. "Gracie what's wrong?"

I explained to Him the whole story, and He wrapped His arm around Me.

"Gracie Your only 15 You shouldn't be dealing with this right now, I'm glad Your traveling again now you can get away from that Drama school."

I laughed a little. "Thanks Cody."

"No problem." He kissed My forehead and I blushed.

Why did I blush? I glanced out of the corner of My eye to see if He caught that.

Thankfully He didn't, I looked up in his gorgeous blue eyes and He smiled at Me. He is so Hot. Did I just say that?

Oh God, He's suppose to be My big brother I'm not suppose to like Him.

So many thoughts were going through My head right now, I'm so confused.

I think I'm going to take a nap, I leaned My head on the window and closed My eyes. I wasn't comfortable though.

"You can put your head on My shoulder so You can sleep better." Cody said kind of quiet.

I opened My eyes and layed My head on his shoulder. "Thanks Cody."

"Don't mention it, I'll wake You up when We land." I nodded and slowly drifted into sleep.

* * *

**Whoa Baby! kind of a turn around... Just wanted to say Gracie is going to tell her Dad about Nick in the next chapter, so be prepared! Please review! :D I love them lots! okay so whoever the 300th Reviewer is I'll PM you so you can tell Me what character You want and I'll create the One shot tomorrow! **

**Thanks to:****DMeredith15 RKOsgirl92 biblicalforte Lita4Life bsbfan558 Cena's baby doll Blairx6661 Happygolucky103 Sonib89 reina13 1000fan **

**Ted-Alex-Wade-Fan and Pinayprincesa ! I love it Guys keep it up! :D**


	33. Back On The Road

Chapter 33

Randy's POV

I was getting ready for My match when I seen what time it was 8:15pm, I'm suppose to pick Cody and Gracie up from the airport at 8:30.

I went and tracked John down. He was in catering talking to Ted.

"John, Hey can You do Me a favor?"

He nodded. "Yeah sure, what's up?"

"Can You pick Gracie and Cody up from the airport?"

"Yeah, will do."

Ted butted in. "Gracie? You mean My little Boo Bear is coming back on the road?"

I laughed. "Yeah."

Ted looked at John. "I'm coming with You!"

John laughed. "Okay."

I shook My head. "I'll meet You guys, back at the hotel." They nodded and I went to the gorilla for My match.

John's POV

Ted and I were at the Airport waiting for Gracie and Cody.

Ted nudged Me. "5 bucks, I get a hug from Gracie first."

I eyed Him carefully. "Your on." We shook hands, and I seen Cody and Gracie getting their luggage.

Gracie put Her backpack on Her back and looked around. She spotted Us and got the biggest smile on Her face.

Gracie's POV

I seen John and Ted, I went running over to them.

I went to Ted first. "Uncle Teddy!"

"Boo Bear." He picked Me up and twirled Me around.

"I missed You!"

"I missed You more Boo!"

"I don't think that's possible."

He sat Me down, and I gave John a hug. "Hey uncle John, long time no see."

He laughed. "Yeah no kidding."

I laughed. "So where's My Dad?"

"He has a match, We will meet Him at the hotel."

"Okay."

Ted grabbed My luggage and put it in John's Mustang. Cody and I sat in the back and Ted and John sat in the front.

Ted put the radio on and Love the Way You Lie came on.

I smiled and started singing it. "Just gonna stand there And watch me burn But that's alright Because I like The way it hurts."

Ted laughed and joined in. "Just gonna stand there And hear me cry But that's alright Because I love The way you lie." He sang it in the most girliest  
voice ever.

We finished the song and John started clapping His hands. "Man, You too are awesome!"

I smiled. "Aw, thanks I know I'm awesome."

Ted coughed. "Uh, Boo I think He was talking about Me."

"Nuh uhn! He was talking about Me!"

"No Me!"

"Me!"

"ME!"

I looked at Cody. "Cody please tell Him, That Uncle John was talking about Me!"

Cody put his hands up. "I'm staying out of this."

"Grr, No fair." I crossed My arms.

Ted Smirked. "Cody just doesn't want to admit I'm awesome."

"Yeah, awesomely horrible."

Ted Gasped. "You think My singing is horrible?" He did a fake cry.

I laughed and gave Him a hug from the back up his seat. "Aw Uncle Teddy, I was just kidding Your singing is amazing!"

He uncovered His face. "I know." I slapped his shoulder and laughed.

We got to the hotel and Ted told Me that Me and My Dad were sharing with John. I followed John to the room and layed on the couch.

John laughed. "What are You tired?"

"No, but My butt is sore from the ride." There was a knock at the door. John opened it and Ted and Cody were there.

John laughed. "Didn't We just get rid off You too?"

Ted smiled. "You can never get rid of Me." I laughed, and they came in.

Cody brought his Xbox and We started playing Raw vs. Smackdown. About an hour later the door opened and My Dad walked in.

I threw the controller down and went over and hugged Him. "Daddy!"

He laughed and returned it. "Gracie How's My Baby Girl doing?"

"Great now that I get to be with My Daddy!" He laughed, and let go.

He looked at My face. "Looks like the black eye went away."

I smiled. "Yeah."

"You know I'm really happy Your back on the road with Me, just like old times."

I smiled and Cody said. "Yeah and She can get away from Nick."

"CODY!" I exclaimed.

My Dad looked at Me. "What is Cody talking about?"

"Nothing."

"Gracie, I know when Your lying." I looked at Cody with a 'Thanks' look. He shrugged.

I looked back up at My Dad. "It's nothing."

"Gracie Lynn Orton, If You do not tell Me what's going on I will send Your butt back on that plane to St. Louis!"

I sighed. "Fine, let's go in the room to talk." He nodded and We went into one of the bedrooms.

I sat on the bed. "Before I tell You, I don't want You to start jumping to conclusions, let Me finish okay?"

"Alright."

"Okay well the day after You left, Nick came over after school and we were in My bedroom talking and well we started to 'You know'."

My Dad's face got extremely Red. "wait let Me finish."

"He nodded with the veins popping out of His neck.

"We were about to have Sex but, I remembered what You told Me about It, Don't have it unless You know Your 100 percent ready, I stopped and He  
got pissed off and dumped Me." I said in a quiet voice, Tears were coming to My eyes.

My Dad got up and started pacing. "If I EVER SEE THAT KID, HIS ASS IS DEAD!"

"Daddy, Please just forget about it."

"NOBODY BREAKS MY LITTLE GIRL'S HEART AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" He punched a wall.

I flinched at the sound. "Dad calm down please Your scaring Me."

He took a deep breath and turned around. "I'm sorry Baby girl I just can't stand to see someone Breaking Your heart."

"It's okay." I walked over to Him and wrapped My arms around his waist.

He returned it. "Alright go play Xbox with the guys, I have to call Auden."

"Okay, tell Her I said Hi."

"Will do." He kissed My forehead.

I walked in the living room. Cody came over to me. "Gracie I'm sorry I thought He knew."

"It's okay Cody, He knows now."

"Follow Me, I wanna show You something." He grabbed My Hand and we went running towards the stairwell.

"I have to tell My Dad."

"Don't worry We won't be gone long."

I followed Him all the way up to the roof. "What are We doing here?"

"Look up."

I looked up and You could see all the stars. "It's beautiful." I smiled.

"Yeah and Peaceful."

I started to shiver from the cold. Cody noticed and wrapped His arms around Me. I started to blush massively. I hope He didn't notice.

My heart was beating really fast, I can't believe I'm starting to have a crush on Him.

He let go of Me. "Gracie, I..."

"You what?"

"Gracie, Please don't think I'm insane for saying this but I'm really starting to like You!"

I looked at Him shocked. "M-Me Too."

He shook His head. "No Gracie I don't mean like Brother and Sister, I mean more like Boyfriend and Girlfriend."

My heart was seriously beating 100 miles per hour.

He grabbed My hand. "I'm sorry I just had to get that off of My Chest."

"Cody...I like You too, not like a brother but more."

He smiled. "Really?" I nodded.

"Well what are We going to do?"

I scratched My head. "Well how about We get to know each other a little more before We decide?"

"Okay." He leaned down.

Before I could even question what He was doing, He crushed his lips against Mine. It was incredible.

This kiss was so much different form Dylan's or Nick's. It had more passion. I wrapped My arms around his neck and gripped His short spiky hair.

Time went by, and I felt My phone vibrate. I pulled back for air and to check My phone.

_WHERE R U?_

"Cody We have to head back My Dad's asking."

"Crap, let's go." He grabbed My hand.

"Cody... Wait."

"What?" He looked at Me.

I kissed him forcefully. I pulled back. "I just had to have one more."

He smiled, and I blushed. We here walking back down the stairs.

We got to the end When Cody looked at Me. "You know were going to have to keep this a secret?"

"Yeah I know My Dad would kill You and Me!"

He nodded. "Well one more kiss won't hurt, plus I don't know how long it will be until I get to be alone with You again."

I smiled and reached up and pulled his head down. We kissed, and it turned into a make out session.

I realized time had gone by and I went to pull back but He wouldn't let Me. I smiled, and laughed a little.

Then the stairwell door flew open and out of the corner of My eye, I seen My Dad. Cody and I separated, and the look on My Dad's face wasn't pretty.

* * *

**Okay first off... Sorry I kind of rushed them together, But i want to end the story soon so I had to do it. sorry for the long update. Please review and I know I usually do shoutouts but I don't have time to do them right now, but thanks to everybody that reviewed! I love You guys so much. Oh and the ending of this story, I'm not exactly sure when I'm going to end it but, it's going to be soon.**

**Oh and just have to say Randy Orton answered Me on twitter! I asked Him how Many days he gets off for the week and He said an average 2.3 days for xmas! I was seriously flipping out when i seen that! **

**P.s Let's Hope Randy wins at TLC! then He will be champion on My birthday which is a day after TLC!**

**Love, **

**xxxRKOEnigmaxxx**


	34. SHOCKED

**Okay I'm warning You this is a big twist so be prepared! :)**

* * *

Chapter 34

Gracie's POV

My Dad's veins were popping out of his neck. I was really scared, I looked at Cody and his face was just expressionless.

My Dad glared at Me. "Get back to the room!" His voice was full of venom.

I rushed past Him and went to the room. Ted was still there talking to John.

They looked at Me. "Where were you?"

"I don't want to talk about it, I'm going to bed, Night!" I said really fast and went into My room.

I hurried up and shut the light off and curled under the covers.

I was so scared, I didn't know what My Dad was doing to Cody and I'm nervous to what He's going to do to Me.

Then I heard the door open in the main room.

"Where is She?" I heard My Dad ask.

John said. "She went to bed, Randy what's going on?"

"Bullshit!" My Dad exclaimed, and My door flew open. He put the lights on, and shut the door. Probably so Ted and John couldn't hear.

He glared at Me. "What The Hell is wrong with You?"

"What are You talking about?"

"Gracie Lynn Orton Do not play dumb with Me!" His face was getting really red, and His voice was raising.

"I don't know, I like Him a lot."

"HE IS FOUR YEARS OLDER THAN YOU!"

"Age doesn't matter." I said looking down.

That pissed My Dad off. "Gracie I'm forbidding You from seeing Him!"

"WHY?" That got Me really mad.

"BECAUSE HE'S TOO OLD FOR YOU!"

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"GRACIE I'M YOUR FATHER AND WHAT I SAY GOES!"

"I HATE YOU, YOUR NOT EVEN MY REAL FATHER!"

He slapped Me right across the face really hard. Tears formed in My eyes and I just stared at Him in shock.

He looked at Me. "Gracie, I'm sorry I don't know what came over Me."

He came closer, but I backed up. "Leave!"

"Gracie, Please I didn't mean it!"

"No Go now!" Tears were rolling down My cheeks.

He sighed and left shutting the door behind Him. I curled back up on the bed and cried. Why did He do it? He swore He would never do that.

My door opened again and Ted came in. "Hey Boo, You okay?" I shook My head.

He sat on the bed and pulled Me on his lap. I cried on His chest and He rubbed My back. The whole scene kept replaying in My head.

I was trying to figure out why He did it, then I remembered I told Him I hate Him, and He's not even My real father.

I started to feel bad, but that still gave Him no reason to hit Me. Ted layed Me on the bed.

I looked up at Him with teary eyes. "Uncle Teddy could You stay in here with Me?"

He nodded. "Sure Boo." He layed next to Me and wrapped His arm around Me I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep.

John's POV

Randy left and I figured he went to the bar too get drunk.

I went to go check on Gracie and Ted, I walked in and I seen Ted laying with Gracie curled up too his chest.

"Is she okay?" I whispered.

"Not really, she's really shooken up."

I seen Gracie turn over to the wall, "Uncle Teddy... I love you, thanks for staying with me tonight."

Ted kissed the back of her head. "I love you too boo bear, and no problem." I looked at them in shock.

She said she loved him, she never says that about me!

"Excuse me Ted can I see you in the other room please?" He looked up at Me.

"Yeah sure."

He got up and Gracie stirred. "Uncle Teddy don't leave Me."

"Boo, It's okay I'll be right back."

"Okay." She layed Her head back down.

We went into the main room. Ted looked at Me. "Hey Man what's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just why did Gracie say She loves You?"

"Really? That's all you wanted to know?"

"Yeah I mean She never said that to Me."

"It's because I actually treat her like She's Important."

"I do too."

"Really when You smacked her that really made Her feel important."

"Ted.. that was a month ago, and She forgave Me!"

"Hey, You asked!" He crossed His arms.

I was about to say something but Randy came stumbling in the room drunk.

Ted's POV

Randy came in Drunk. Great. He started stumbling around.

"Where's GRAACCCIIEE? I Need My BABY GIRL!" He was shouting and slurring His words.

I walked over to Him. "No You don't, You need to go to bed." I pushed Him to the couch.

He got back up and pushed Me to the wall. I hit My head on the wall. That hurt. I was rubbing My Head and He went stumbling in to Gracie's room. I  
seen the light on.

I heard Him scream. "GRAAAACCCIIE! WAKE UP!"

I heard Her voice. "Get out Your scaring Me."

I ran in there and pulled on Randy. "Get out!"

He looked at Me. "You don't tell Me what to do!"

"Watch Me!" I threw Him out of the room and locked the door.

I went over to Gracie. "Boo pack up your things, Were going to stay in My Room." She nodded and started packing up.

Randy was pounding on the door. I ignored it and helped Gracie.

We finished and I grabbed Her hand. "Don't let go until I say so okay?"

She nodded. "I'm Scared."

"Don't be. I'll protect You!" She nodded again.

I put Her back pack on My back and walked out. Randy was sitting on The couch.

He got up and came over to us. "Where are You taking Her?"

"Where ever You aren't!"

He grabbed Her arm. "Your not taking My daughter anywhere!"

I got in His face. "Wanna Bet?" He was about to punch Me but I ducked and it hit Gracie.

"Oh Shit!" I turned around and looked at Her.

Tears were forming in Her eyes. "Boo are you okay?" She nodded. I glared at Randy.

I was about to punch Him but John pulled Him back. "Ted just get Gracie out of Here I'll take care of Him." I nodded and We walked out.

I got My Key card out and scanned it. We walked in and Cody was watching TV.

He looked up at us. "Ted! Randy said I can't see Gracie!"

"Well I really don't give a fuck what Randy says!"

I put Her bag down and brought Her into the bathroom to check Her face out. Her Left eye was swollen and a bruise was forming.

Her left cheek was bruised from the slap.

Cody came in. "What happened?"

I looked at Gracie. "Boo, go lay down let Me talk to Cody."

"I'm scared." Tears were rolling down Her cheeks.

I pulled Her into a hug. "It's okay, He's not going to hurt You anymore Your with Me."

* * *

**So I realize everyone is probably like shocked right now! Lol, Please review! :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I love Your support! :) Remember when Your review determine to updates! :)**


	35. Protect

**Thanks to: ncjazzknights bsbfan558 AlphonseBuclay biblicalforte Christina89 reina13 Cena's baby doll emma217 ashmarie DamonandBonnie4ever xMyHeartShine Pinayprincesa RKOsgirl92 and Lexii Loves You Thanks so much for reviewing the last chapter! It means alot! :)**

* * *

Chapter 35

Ted's POV

I finally got Gracie to go to sleep and Cody and I were sitting on the couch and I just got done explaining to Him what Randy did. He was shocked.

"Why would Randy do that?"

"I don't know but, I do know that She's isn't going back with Him."

Cody scratched his Head. "What are You going to do when Randy comes looking for Her tomorrow morning?"

"I don't know."

Cody yawned. "Alright well I'm going to bed."

"Okay Night." He went and curled up on the other bed.

I got up and got in the bed and layed next to Gracie. She started to stir and I thought I woke Her up but, She just turned and cuddled up against  
My chest. I sighed in relief.

_The Next Morning_

I woke up to My phone ringing. I groaned and picked it up without looking at the ID.

"Hello?" I said groggily into the phone.

"WHERE THE HELL IS GRACIE?" It was Randy. Great.

"Don't worry about Her She's fine!"

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME SHE'S MY DAUGHTER OF COURSE I'M GOING TO WORRY."

"After What You did last nite She's doesn't ever want to see You again!"

"Ted, I know I slapped Her, I didn't mean it!"

"Randy I'm not talking about that."

"Then what are You talking about?"

"You Punched her."

"WHAT? WHEN?" I seen Gracie stirring.

I whispered in the phone. "Randy I can't talk Gracie is about to wake up."

"You Better bring MY DAUGHTER HOME!" I just hung up and put the phone back on the dresser. Gracie sat up and stretched.

Gracie's POV

I woke up and stretched.

Ted looked down at Me. "Hey Boo how'd you sleep?"

I was about to say something but I got a shooting pain on My cheek.

I frowned and put My hand to it. "Owww..."

"You okay?"

"No My face hurts." I remembered what happened last night. I can't believe My Dad did that to Me. I hate Him so much!

Ted looked at Me. "Hey We have to go talk to Your Dad!"

"NO I'm not going back to Him! Please Uncle Teddy don't make Me!" I immediately clung to Him.

He patted My back. "Gracie, I know You don't want to but, You have to. I won't leave You I promise."

I sighed . "Okay." I went into the bathroom and looked at My Face. It was horrible It looked like My face got run over by a Car.

I got My make up out of My bag and Ted looked at Me. "What are You doing?"

"I'm covering it up I look horrible."

"No, don't leave it I want Your Dad to see what He did to You." I nodded and changed into sweat pants and a baggy shirt.

I grabbed Ted's hand. "I'm Ready." he nodded and We headed to My Dad's Room.

He knocked on the Door and John opened it. "Come on in Guys."

We walked in John looked at Ted. "I told Randy would He did." Ted nodded and My Dad walked out from the bathroom.

I seen his eyes and they looked like Mine. Bloodshot and teary. I also noticed He had a bruise on His Eye like Mine.

I was confused, He didn't have that last night. He sat on the couch and looked at Me.

"Gracie..." He had to stop because tears were rolling down His face. My eyes started to fill with them too. I was still holding tight on Ted's hand.

Ted looked down at Me and smiled, Like He was proud that I was keeping it together.

My Dad looked back up at Me. "Gracie I want You to stay with Ted for a while."

"Why?" I mean I would love to stay with Ted, I think I would be better off with Ted But, He's My Father I can't leave Him.

He rubbed His eyes. "Because I know You Hate Me and I don't want to put You through Misery by staying with Me."

I was shocked. "D-Daddy I don't Hate You!"

He raised His head and looked at Me. "What? You don't?" I shook My Head.

I looked up at Ted and He nodded at Me, like He already knew what I was about to do.

I let go of Ted's hand and ran over to him and jumped into his arms. I wrapped My arms around Him tight. I started crying all over again.

He rubbed My back. "Baby Girl I'm so sorry, It's all My fault, I'm Sorry!" He kept saying He was sorry over and over again.

I never answered Him I just layed their with Him. I ended up falling asleep.

Randy's POV

Gracie fell asleep, Probably from the lack of sleep She got from last night. She was still laying on Me with Her arms wrapped around My neck.

I looked up at Ted. "Thanks Man for keeping Her safe."

"No problem, but if You ever do that again I'm taking Her for good!"

I nodded. "It's not going to happen again but, If it does I give You permission to take her!"

He nodded. "Alright I'm going back to My room to sleep."

I chuckled a little bit. "Alright see ya."

He left and John looked at Me. "Why didn't You tell Him?"

"I don't know, I didn't feel like I needed to."

"Randy He thinks You controlled Hitting Gracie, but You didn't."

"Yeah but, He forgave Me So it's fine."

"Randy Your going to have to Him and Gracie soon."

"They don't need to know."

"Why not? Your IED is coming back and You don't want them to know? Man You need to tell them so They know when You get Angry it's not Your fault."

"John I'll Tell Them When I'm ready!" I snapped at Him.

John raised his hands. "Alright fair enough."

I took a couple of deep breaths to calm Me down and I just looked at My Baby Girl sleeping so peacefully.

I seen the the bruises She got from Me and it broke My heart.

It looks like the only way I can protect Her is if I go back to that stupid Shrink, I went to before I got Gracie.

I was remembering all the stuff I did when I first got diagnosed with it. I almost killed Becky just because She woke Me up late.

There was no way I was going to let it get that close with Gracie.

* * *

**Okay so I think that answers everyone's question, Randy didn't mean it! So I thought I was going to end this story soon, but I have another Idea with it so I'll probably be going a little longer, So stay with Me! :) Please Review! **

**P.s I created another story, So if you wouldn't mind checking it out it's called Love For The Wrong Person! Please Read and tell Me what You think... :) It would mean the world to me! :)  
**

**Love,**

**xxxRKOEnigmaxxx**


	36. Done?

**Okay I'm so very sorry that this isn't a chapter but...**

**So far 2 ppl have stole My story concept for this story... I'm not sayng names. I don't care that they took it but, I think they should of at least asked Me you know? I know that there is other stories about Superstars adopting a child but, I mean like I was the first one to do the pen pal thing and then the kid gets adopted. So I'm kind of fed up with it so I think i'm done typing this story if someone is just going to steal the concept and not ask me... So I'm not sure yet I might get over it but, it just makes Me Mad is all. So i guess i'll ask You guys do You want Me to continue or do You just want to read the other ppl's story?**

**Please tell Me! If Im done or not...**


	37. Always Get's Her Way

**Alright I'm very sorry for scaring You guys like that. it just aggravated Me is all. I just want to say if Your one of those people who took My idea, that's fine I'm completely over it! Again So Sorry I did that. But on the other hand, Holy Crap lots of People told Me to continue so I would to thank: **_viperbarrettgirl86, emma217, ashmarie, , Happygolucky103, DamonandBonnie4ever, biblicalforte, wrestlinggirl4eva, Sherri, AlphonseBuclay, rebelwilla, AspiringMythbuster, RKOsgirl92, Christina89, bsbfan558, -4ever, The viper, desi, KIMBA2011, Lexii Loves You, Cena's baby doll, reina13, caz21, xxMelissaRhodesxx, xMyHeartShine, Ted-Alex-Wade-Fan, jennylynncm13, wwemagpie, and _

_Blairx6661 _**Seriously You guys are an inspiration! Thank You so much! This why I like to type this story!**_  
_

* * *

Chapter 36

Gracie's POV

I woke up and it felt like I was sleeping forever. I looked around and I noticed I was still laying on My Dad.

He looked down at Me. "Hey did You sleep well?"

I nodded. "Yeah it feels like I've been sleeping for a while."

He chuckled. "Well it is Midnight."

I sat up. "What I slept that long?"

He nodded. "Yeah You needed it." I mentally winced remembering everything.

My stomach growled very loudly and Uncle John walked in. "Looks like We need to go to McDonalds."

"Yes!" I said excitedly.

My Dad nodded. "Alright You two go, I have to make a Doctor's App."

I looked up at Him. "Are You Okay?"

He laughed a little. "Yeah, I'm fine It's just a check up."

"Oh okay, did You want Us to bring You something back?"

"Nah, I'm not Hungry."

"Okay Bye Daddy."

"Bye Kiddo." I frowned, Wow I'm not His Baby Girl anymore.

Uncle John grabbed His keys and I followed him into the Hallway. We got down halfway when We seen Ted.

"Uncle TEDDY!"

"BOO BEAR!" He picked Me up and twirled Me around.

I laughed and John looked at Ted. "Hey Man You want to hit McDonald's with Us?"

Ted shook his head. "No, I already ate with Cody, I'll see You guys later." John nodded and Ted gave Me another hug.

I let go. "Could You tell Cody I said hi?"

He nodded. "I sure will."

I smiled and John and I headed to His rental. At McDonald's John ordered like half of the Menu. I just ordered some nuggets and a medium fry.

We sat down and John started stuffing His face.

I laughed. "Such a Pig."

"You know it!"

_ONE WEEK LATER_

It has been a week since My incident with My Dad. He barely even talks to Me anymore, it pisses Me off so bad.

I haven't seen Cody since then either.

My Dad never said if I could see Him or not but, I don't want Him to get mad So I've been keeping My distance from Him.

On the other hand, John and I have grown closer, it's just like We used to be.

He started calling Me squirt again, which I think it is a little overrated but, He will never listen to Me.

I was sitting in John locker room listening to My Ipod when My Dad came in. "Hey Gracie Vince wants to see You?"

I got up. "What for?"

He shrugged. "Don't know He wouldn't tell Me."

I nodded, and looked John. "See Ya Uncle John."

"Later Squirt." With that I headed to the Big Boss Man's office.

I knocked on the door and I heard Him say Come in.

I walked in and He looked up at Me. "Hey Gracie thanks for coming."

"No problem what's up?"

"Here take a seat."

I sat down and He continued. "Well I would like to put You back in the storyline with Your Dad."

"Really?"

"Yeah alot of Fans have been asking for it on , and I figured We could make You an Official Valet/Manager."

My eyes lit up. "Really?"

He smiled and nodded. "Gracie I can totally seeing You as a Diva in the future."

"Thanks Mr. McMahon."

He shook his head. "Gracie How many times have I told You to call Me Vince."

"Sorry it's a habit."

He laughed. "It's okay go tell Your Dad the good news."

I ran behind the desk and gave Him a hug. "Thanks Vince."

"No problem Gracie."

I walked to the Door, But Vince stopped Me. "Hey could You remind Your Dad I need His IED report from His Therapist."

I turned around. "IED?"

"Yeah the disorder Your Dad has."

"WHAT? He has a Disorder?"

"Yeah, He didn't tell You?"

"No, what is it?"

"It's where He lashes out on People without realizing it."

"Oh My God."

"Gracie What?"

"Nothing I have to go thanks again for putting Me back in the storyline." I said really fast and ran out.

I ran back to John's locker room and My Dad wasn't there anymore.

John looked at Me. "Whoa in a hurry?"

"Where's My Dad?"

"He's in His locker room on the phone with His Doctor."

"You mean Therapist?"

John looked at Me. "How did You know?"

"Vince wants Me to remind Him He needs his IED report."

"Gracie He was going to tell You..."

"When, Like 5 months from now!" John was about to say something but I ran to My Dad's locker room.

I walked in and He was lacing up His boots. John walked in behind Me.

My Dad looked over at Us. "What's up?"

I looked up at Him. "Well Vince wanted Me to remind You that He needs Your IED report from Your Therapist."

He Sighed and sat on the bench. "Gracie..."

"No don't Gracie Me, Dad for A week now I thought You blew up at Me because You hated Me or something but, it wasn't even Your fault and You wouldn't tell Me! why?"

He scratched His head. "I don't know, I just didn't want You to think I was a freak or something."

I laughed. "Really that's all?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorry Baby Girl."

"It's okay but, let's promise no more secrets."

He smiled. "Okay no more secrets."

I held out My Pinky. "Pinky Swear?"

He chuckled and shook His Pinky with Mine. "Pinky swear."

I laughed and He pulled Me into a hug.

I groaned. "EWW! Dad do You really have to give Me a hug when You have Baby Oil on?"

"Sorry..." He laughed.

"Oh, Dad Vince is putting Me back in the storyline with You?"

He raised His eye brow. "Really?"

"Yeah, I think I start next week."

"That's great it will be just like old times." I nodded Remembering when I kicked Sheamus in the balls.

A tech Guy came in and told My Dad He was on. My Dad patted My Head. "See ya later Baby Girl."

"Bye Daddy."

He patted John's shoulder. "Later Cena."

"Kick Wade's Ass Randy."

He smirked. "Will do." He walked out and I started to get bored.

I looked at John. "Uncle John, I'm bored."

"Well what do You want Me to do about it?"

"Hmmm...Let's see Make it less boring!"

He laughed. "Okay let's go pull a prank on someone."

"Okay who?"

"Not sure, You got anyone in mind?"

I thought of a perfect person. "SHEAMUS!"

John laughed. "Oh this is going to be great."

We talked over about what We were going to do and We split up. I went to Catering to get a huge jar a Mayo.

I picked it up and I seen Paul(HHH) coming over here. "Whoa Kid what are You doing with that Mayo?"

"Uhhh... John needs it."

"Stop playing Me, what are You doing with it?"

"Well John and I are going to play a prank on Sheamus."

"I think I should tell Your Dad about this."

"Uncle Paul please don't!"

He raised an Eye brow. "Since when am I 'Uncle' Paul?"

I smiled. "Since always, Your My favorite." I tried softening Him up.

He laughed. "Kid Your great at getting Your way, I won't tell Your Dad only this once okay?"

"THANK YOU!" I gave Him a hug.

"Alright Go before I change My Mind." I laughed and ran down the hallway to catch up with John.

He had the ketchup. "What took You so long?"

"I ran into Paul, He was about to tell My Dad but, I used the Favorite Uncle card."

John laughed. "Gracie Orton always seems to get Her way doesn't She?"

I nodded. "You know it."

"Alright let's go Sheamus is having an Interview now."

"Okay."

We got to Sheamus's locker room and I dumped the ketchup in His Gym bag and John was setting up a bucket of Mayo on top of The door.

I kept giggling the whole time, this is going to be hilarious.

We slipped out of the locker Room carefully and seen Sheamus walking down the hallway.

We passed Him, He nodded at Us. "Cena, Mini Orton."

We nodded at Him. "Sheamus."

We hid behind a corner and watched Him, He opened his locker room door and We heard Him scream. John and I busted out laughing.

We could hear Him all the way down the hall. "MY CLOTHES!" We couldn't help but start laughing all over again.

Sheamus walked out into the hallway. He was covered in Mayo and had Ketchup on His hands.

"Who did this!" Sheamus glanced at Me and John and seen Us laughing.

"ORTON!"

Then We heard. "Yeah?"

Sheamus turned around and faced My Dad.

I whispered to John. "Oh Great."

My Dad laughed. "Sheamus what happened to You?"

"Your little Monster of a child did it and Your punk friend Cena!"

"What are You serious?"

"Yeah! She needs to get punished."

"Don't Sheamus I have it under control." He groaned and walked away probably to clean up.

I hid behind John and My Dad walked over to Us. I thought He was going to yell but He started laughing.

John joined. "Man I thought You would be mad."

My Dad smiled. "Are You kidding Me that was the funniest thing I have ever seen." I started laughing again.

Sheamus walked past us and My Dad glared at Me. "GRACIE LYNN ORTON YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR 3 MONTHS!"

"BUT DAD THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"LIFE ISN'T FAIR!"

Sheamus smirked and walked away. We all started laughing again.

My Dad looked at Me. "Man, Your acting skills are getting better."

"I know I'm just that awesome." Man I've been hanging with Mike to much.

He laughed. "Alright come on My little Conceited little Child let's head back to the hotel."

"Alright." I laughed. He put His arm around My Shoulder and I was happy that Our bond was back.

* * *

**Okay so that was a cute little chapter for you guys! I wanted to do a Christmas one so bad, but there was no way I could wrap the story around it. Sorry but, I do want to thank everybody who is supporting My Story! It means alot! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! Have A Safe and Warm holiday! :) I love You Guys! Please Review! :)**


	38. The End!

**Well this is the Final chapter! Thanks to Everybody who supported this story! It means so much to Me! This was My most reviewed story! I love You Guys! :) Thanks to:**_ viperbarrettgirl86, DMeredith15, emma217, biblicalforte, reina13, wrestlinggirl4eva, AlphonseBuclay, Blairx6661, bsbfan558, Cena's baby doll, Lexii Loves You, ashmarie, Christina89, Happygolucky103, rebelwilla, -4ever, Ted-Alex-Wade-Fan, jennylynncm13, xxMelissaRhodesxx, PPGXRRB-luv, and IAmSoPretty12_ **And thanks to anybody who read the story but didn't Review! I Love You Guys! :D**

* * *

Chapter 37

_3 years later_

Gracie's POV

A lot has happened these 3 years. My Dad finally agreed to let Me date Cody, when I turned 16. I figured Cody would of gave up by then.

But He didn't and since My 16th birthday We have been going out. Also My Dad married Auden, and adopted Austin now He's an Orton just like Me.

Ricky went off to College to become a Doctor. Auden is now 5 ½ Months pregnant, She is having twins one is a boy and one is a girl.

When My Dad found out He was a little shocked but, He happily accepted it.

My Dad and His Dad finally made up, Grandpa has been sober for a year now. Aunt Becky married John, I totally seen that coming.

They have been married for a couple months now.

So after traveling with My Dad on the road, and being a Valet for Him on TV, I even was on Commentary a couple times.

He convinced Me to go back to School for My Senior year, and Man was I glad I listened to Him. I had the best Year.

I looked at The mirror, and put My gown over My dress. There was a knock at My door. "Come in."

Auden walked in. "Hey Mom." I started calling Her Mom when My Dad married Her. I love Her like a Mother to Me.

She smiled. "You ready?"

I smiled and nodded. "Dad's going to meet Us there right?"

"He sure will, I think He's bringing some of the Guys too."

"Joy...Embarrassment, is Austin ready?"

"Yeah I think He wants to talk to You before We leave though." I nodded and was about to walk through the door.

"Gracie Your Cap."

"Right." I turned around and She put it on Me.

"You look so beautiful, now hurry up Becky and Your Grandparents are coming over for pictures."

"Don't worry Mom, We have like 45 minutes till it starts." I laughed and walked to Austin's Room. I knocked. I heard Him call Come in.

I walked in and Austin was all dressed up in a tux.

I smiled. "Are You going to put Your cap and gown on?"

"Yeah, but I just wanted to tell You congrats, and thanks for always being there for Me."

I walked over to Him and hugged Him. "Your welcome Austin and thanks for always being there for Me when I needed You."

"No problem Gracie, I love You!"

"I love You too bud."

I let go and He looked at Me. "If You tell anyone about Me being all cheesy I'll pound Your face in."

I smirked. "Okay Austin."

"I'm serious."

"Sure You are, Come on We have to take pictures."

"Yay..." He said sarcastically.

I slapped His chest. "Come on Austin cheer up, no more High School."

He smiled. "Yeah true."

We walked downstairs and Grandma and Grandpa were there. Grandma came over to Me. "Aw Gracie I'm so proud of You."

"Thanks Grandma." I hugged Her.

She went to Austin and Grandpa came to Me. "I'm proud of ya kid."

"Thanks Grandpa." I hugged him and I heard a sniffle. "Are You crying Grandpa?"

He sniffed. "No."

I laughed and the Door opened and Aunt Becky walked in. "Aunt Becky!"

"Gracie, You look beautiful, I'm so proud of You!"

"Thanks."

My Mom walked in. "Okay let's go outside and take pictures."

Austin and I groaned and followed them out. About 20 minutes and 100 pictures later, We were done. My Mom looked at Us. "You Guys ready?"

We nodded and smiled. Mom gave Aunt Becky a weird look, and Aunt Becky looked at Us. "Hey Guys, You go ahead, I have somethings to take care

of."

I raised an Eye brow. "Really Your going to miss Our graduation."

She smiled. "Grandpa will tape it."

"Okay." I sighed. Austin and I gave Her another hug and We all got into the car.

We got to the High School in about 5 minutes. I was starting to get nervous. Austin was too.

We all followed the other graduates and their families in. Austin and I kissed Her cheek and We went to sit down in Our assigned spot.

I looked around and I didn't see My Dad. I looked at Austin. "Do You think Dad will make it?"

"Of course Gracie, Dad wouldn't miss Our Graduation."

"I hope Your right."

The ceremony started and I lost interest, I think everyone else did too. The principle said. "Alright Guys, let's start this thing."

He started calling each person up by order. Finally He got to the O's.

"Austin Orton." Austin smiled at Me and walked up to the stage. I clapped like everyone else, and I heard. "Go Austin!" I knew those Voices.

I turned My head and seen Uncle Teddy, Uncle John, Cody, and My Dad cheering. I sighed in relief that They made it on time. They smiled at Me.

"Gracie Orton." The Principle called My name and I walked up to the stage and shook His hand, and He handed Me My Diploma.

"Congratulations Gracie."

"Thanks."  
I heard. "Woo! Go Gracie!" I looked out at them and raised the Rock on symbol.

They cheered and I heard My Dad yell. "That's My girl." I laughed and stood by Austin and waited for everybody to get their diplomas.

It was all finished and The Our principle grabbed the Mic.

"Okay I just want to congratulate Everyone You guys did it! I hope I never see You guys again, Go Home Seniors!"

They played our class song which was _I made it by Kevin Rudolf_. Everyone took their caps off and threw it up in the Air.

Everyone cheered and clapped. I gave Jesse, Danny, and John a hug. I even gave Dylan and Nick a hug.

Austin gave hugs to His friends and We headed to the parking lot to meet Everybody. I walked out and I ran to My Dad.

He twirled Me around. "Congratulations Baby Girl."

"Thanks Daddy."

He set Me down and He pulled Austin in a hug. "Congratulations Son."

"Thanks Dad."

I laughed, and I turned to Cody. He pulled Me into a hug and kissed Me deeply.

"Ahem." Someone said and We separated.

Ted was there. "Your not hogging My boo Bear." He pulled Me into a hug.

"Congrats, Boo!"

"Thanks Uncle Teddy." He laughed and I turned to give John a hug.

He laughed. "You made it Squirt." I rolled My eyes, I guess it doesn't matter how old I get I'm still going to be squirt.

"Yeah, it feels great to be out of school now." We all headed back home and there was a lot of cars parked in the streets.

I was confused, but walked in. I walked into the living Room and gasped.

There was a banner that said _Congratulations _and everyone from the Raw and Smack down roster was there.

That's Why Aunt becky wanted to stay here. Austin and I went around and said Hi to everyone. I walked over to Sheamus.

He looked at Me. "Congrats Fella."

I smiled. "Thanks, Sheamus that means a lot coming from You."

He laughed. "Don't think I forgot all the little pranks You pulled on Me."

"Oh shut up and hug Me You know You want to." He chuckled and pulled Me into a hug.

I laughed with him and I went over to the next person I saw, who happened to be Mike.

"Mike!"

He laughed. "Gracie, how's it feel to be a high school graduate?"

We stared for a second then said. "Awesome!" At the same time. I laughed and hugged him.

Vince came over to Me. "Well congratulations, Gracie I'm proud of You, but I have to ask You a question."

"What?"

"What would You say to being Raw's newest Diva?"

"Really?" My eyes lit up.

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah I mean You've been training since You were 16."

I hugged Him. "Thanks Vince!"

"No problem Gracie, I look forward to having You in the business."

I nodded. "Don't tell My Dad, I want to surprise Him."

He nodded. "Okay."

My Dad looked at Me. "Gracie, Someone is here to see You!" I frowned. Who could that be.

Then Jeff walked in. "UNCLE JEFF!" I ran over to him and hugged Him.

"Hey Gracie Congrats."

"Thanks, where's Beth?"

"Oh, Ruby got sick She had to stay home with Her."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah just a small little cold, but She sends her love."

"Aw well send it back with You too." He nodded and I continued to say Hi to everyone.

I went over to Paul. "Congrats Kid."

"Thanks Uncle Paul." He ruffled My hair and I went over and sat next to Cody.

He looked at Me. "Congrats Babe."

I smiled. "Thanks."

My Dad looked at Me, and Austin who was behind Me. "Guys I have another surprise." We groaned, but Then Ricky walked in.

We screamed and ran over to Him and hugged Him. "Hey Guys."

"I thought You have School?" "There was no way I was missing My Brother and Sister on their Graduation day." We smiled and hugged Him close.

* * *

Later on Austin and I opened up all of Our cards and gifts. I got over 3000 dollars in cash. Austin got the same except 20 dollars more.

My dad came over to Us. "You guys have 1 more gift." We glanced at each other confused, but He handed Us keys.

I screamed and ran outside with Austin following.

There was a yellow Camaro with black racing stripes and a black mustang with white racing stripes.

We looked at Dad. "Are these ours?" He smiled and nodded.

We hugged Him and We took our cars for a test drive. I was loving every minute of this Day.

We headed back and sat and talked with everyone. I went over and sat by My Dad.

No one's POV

Gracie sat next to Her Dad and Randy put Her arm around Her. "You've come along way Baby girl."

Gracie nodded. "Yeah I have this all thanks to You, I love You Daddy!"

"I love You too Baby Girl Always!" Gracie looked at everyone having fun, and this was Her family.

She had A mom, brothers, a new sister and brother on the way, friends, Uncles, Aunts, Grandparents and a Wonderful boyfriend, all because

Randy Orton was a Dad For Gracie.

The End!

* * *

**Okay this isn't really the end, there will be a sequel. It's going to be about Cody and Gracie, So if You a Fan of them look out! It will be uploaded in the next couple weeks! I love You all! Thanks again! :) **

**Love,**

**xxxRKOEnigmaxxx**

**P.s. Here's some awesome stories You should check out:**

8 Weeks of Forever by saintnorsinner

A Life to Remember by DMeredith15

No Turning Back by biblicalforte

Watch out for my Dad! by Mrs. Orton - 4ever

Undercover Lover by ur-only-hope

**They Are Great Stories! :)**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY! :D  
**


	39. Sequel!

**The Sequel is up!**

**It's called It's My Life! Please Review! :)**

**Thanks for everyone who supported A Dad For Gracie, it means alot! I hope this one gets more views! :)**


	40. REWRITTEN

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

**Well, 3 years later and I've gotten the urge to look back at all of my stories. I've gotta say, they suck. Honestly, my grammar was just so horrific that I really want to delete all of my stories, but I've just decided to re-write the ones I think were the worst. I'm starting with this one.**

A Dad For Gracie

It will still have the same plot line, I'm most likely going to change a lot of stuff, so don't just think I'm changing the grammar. The story will take place in 2009-2010. I hope that you will read it, because if you thought (somehow in a really strange way) that this story was good, then you know that the re-written version will be WAY better. I just wanted to give everyone a heads up. It will be posted soon, so look out for it. I'm probably going to call it:

A Dad For Gracie V2

Not very original, I know. I just want people to be able to recognize it.

So, in closing, I hope that once I start posting the new version, you will read and review, just like you've done with this one.

* * *

**THIS WILL BE DELETED RIGHT AFTER THE NEW STORY IS UP. **


End file.
